Amor a primera vista  30 Seconds To Mars
by Aggata
Summary: A veces la vida te puede cambiar en un segundo...o con una sola llamada como a Kristie a quien luego de haber cortado con su novio alguien inesperado intenta consolarla. ¿Jared Leto?
1. Origami

**Bueno, primero quiero aclarar dos cosas. **

**1.- La historia es completamente mía, y los personajes igual a excepción de 30 Seconds To Mars.**

**2.- La protagonista es muy depre XD **

* * *

**Capitulo I - **** Origami.**

Cuando Anastasia me despertó bien temprano, como a las seis de la mañana, me acordé de repente que ese día seria el mejor de mi vida.  
Debíamos apresurarnos para llegar a tiempo a la casa que habíamos arrendado, lejos de la nuestra. Terminamos de arreglar las maletas y partimos en mi autito hacia nuestro destino.

- Anastasia: ¡estoy muy ansiosa por lo que nos espera hoy! – me dijo mientras leía una revista vieja que se encontraba en el auto.  
- Yo: yo estoy muy nerviosa por lo que nos espera – le contesté después de unos segundos.  
- Anastasia: es que es increíble que después de meses de espera cumplamos nuestro sueño…  
- Yo: tienes razón- le dije pensando en que podría pasar después de ir al concierto de nuestra banda favorita 30 Seconds To Mars.

Para variar llegamos atrasadas pero no nos importaba mucho porque ya estábamos allí, en primera fila, esperando a nuestros ídolos.

Cuando estaban cantando mi canción favorita, suena mi celular. En la oscuridad trate de ver quien era, tuve que ir al pasillo en donde se encontraban los baños públicos para ver un poco mejor. Devolví la llamada, y era Alex, mi novio, bueno, mi ex novio, me había llamado en el momento menos apropiado. Yo disfrutando de la música y de los integrantes de la banda. Y mi novio cortando conmigo por celular, yo lo quería mucho, pero después de contarme todo lo que le había pasado en mi ausencia, corté rápidamente la llamada.

Y lloré, lloré mucho, y en eso, sentí que ya no había más música, "se debe haber terminado, y yo me lo perdí por culpa de una tontera de momento" pensé. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo con mis brazos abrazando a mis piernas, llorando descontroladamente. Después de unos cinco minutos traté de pensar en mi amiga, pero algo no me lo permitió, sentí una voz que jamás olvidaré, de una puerta muy ancha vi salir a Jared Leto, el vocalista de la banda, y detrás le seguían Shannon y Tomo. No lo podía creer, ¿artistas como ellos en baños públicos?, era extraño, pero mis ojos veían esto.

Me paré rápidamente y en eso Jared me miró, con esos ojos azules que con solo verlos, desearías nunca parar de observarlos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intenté responder a su mirada. Se empezó a acercar a mí y yo toda nerviosa me sequé los ojos.

- Jared: hola… ¿pasa algo? - me preguntó como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido, me di cuenta de que hablaba español.  
- Yo: hola- le dije toda temblorosa- no te preocupes por lo que le pasa a una persona que no conoces- le respondí, y unos dos segundos más tarde me arrepentí de lo que había dicho.  
- Jared: pero nos podríamos llegar a conocer mejor, tal vez seamos grandes amigos, algún día- me dijo mirándome fijamente con sus bellos ojos y con la intención de insistir en seguir hablando, en eso llegó su hermano, Shannon.  
- Shannon: debemos irnos- dijo un poco extrañado.

- Jared: ya voy, espera un poco – contestó Jared  
- Shannon: bueno te espero, pero si no te apuras te dejaremos aquí.  
- Jared: me gustaría quedarme un poco más- dijo mirándome fijamente de nuevo, creo que Shannon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y se fue en donde estaban los demás chicos de la banda.  
- Jared: me hubiera encantado hablar más contigo- dijo.  
- Yo: sí, a mí también- la verdad era que no sabía que decir, pues todavía estaba nerviosa y aún corrían algunas lágrimas por mi rostro. Jared me miraba fijo, y yo aún estaba perpleja.  
- Jared: cuando se te pase esa penita, que no me has querido contar, ábrelo y lee lo que dice adentro- dijo regalándome una figurita de origami parecida a un cisne y dándome un besito muy cariñoso en la mejilla, me sonroje y no alcance a despedirme de él.

Tenía una sensación extraña, sabía, de algún modo, que esto iba a ocurrir, y creo que Jared también lo sabía, pues se había acercado tan dulcemente sin conocerme, sin haberme visto anteriormente, sin ni siquiera saber mi nombre. En eso me acordé, no le dije mi nombre.

Había olvidado todo lo que había pasado, de la pequeña pelea que tuve con mi ex novio por teléfono y también me olvide de mi amiga, ¿en dónde se encontraría?

* * *

(-*-)

**Bueeh ojala les haya gustado el primer capitulo con mucho amor de mi parte para ustedes amantes de la banda! :D si les gustó espero sus Reviews jajaja :D si no les gustó están en todo su derecho de criticar xd el fic lo escribí hace tres años…(tenía 13, ahora 16 xD).**

**Adios!**


	2. Me gustas

** Capitulo II **** Me gustas.**

Me dirigí al lugar en donde estábamos con mi amiga, pero no había nadie, ¿dónde podría estar? Después se me ocurrió: "le habrá dado hambre", y así fue. Estaba en una pequeña cafetería del lugar:

- Anastasia: ¿y a ti que te pasó?- me dijo, y le conté lo que había sucedido con Alex.- que horrible lo que hizo contigo.  
- Yo: aún no te he contado algo- le dije acordándome de Jared.  
- Anastasia: algo más?  
- Yo: hable con Jared Leto- dije- y me regaló esto- seguí y le mostré la figurita que parecía un cisne.  
- Anastasia: ¡no te lo puedo creer!- me dijo exaltada.  
- Yo: lo más extraño fue que cuando se acercó a mí, sentí que ya nos habíamos conocido.  
- Anastasia: y que te dijo?, que le dijiste tu?- Siguió.  
- Yo: la verdad es que yo no le pude decir mucho porque estaba muy nerviosa, pero él, trató, de alguna manera, subirme el ánimo, fue muy dulce.  
- Anastasia: ya lo creo, yo me hubiera desmayado. – rió

Y así seguimos conversando, de este tema y de lo que había pasado cuando yo estaba en el pasillo de los baños públicos.

Después de unos veinte minutos, decidimos que era mejor volver a la casa que habíamos arrendado. Nos fuimos tranquilamente, Anastasia era quien manejaba y yo solo pensaba en lo que me podría haber escrito. Jared dijo que la debía abrir cuando se me haya acabado la penita por lo que había pasado con Alex. Y pues le hice caso.

Cuando llegamos, finalmente, a nuestra casa, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un té, con unas tostadas, le pregunté a Anastasia si quería algo, pero ella ya se había ido a su habitación a dormir.  
Devoré las tostadas y dejé que el té se enfriara un poco. Deje todo ordenado, para ir a acostarme.

Cuando me estaba poniendo el pijama, el cisne que Jared me había regalado se cayó al piso, y cuando lo recogí me di cuenta de que estaba abierto. Empecé a cerrarlo pero, cuando lo tenía casi completamente como estaba, repentinamente me dieron ganas de abrirlo. Comencé a abrirlo lentamente y leí cuidadosamente cada palabra que se encontraba en el papel.

" hola: desde que te vi por primera vez, cuando bajaste del auto, me gustaste, sentí que debía hablar contigo, sentí muchas cosas que nunca había pensado que sentiría, tal vez tu no creas lo que escribo, pero me gustaría conversar personalmente contigo"

Era evidente que Jared lo había escrito después que me vio bajar del auto.  
Cuando acabé de leer lo que decía, me reí de felicidad, me reí como nunca antes me había reído. Pensé tantas cosas, la pelea con Alex la olvide por completo y en todo momento pensaba en Jared.

Luego comencé a leer más abajo, aún seguía:

"te dejo mi número de teléfono y mi e-mail por si quieres hablar conmigo, lo cual me gustaría mucho"

Me puse más ansiosa de lo que estaba, ¿sería un sueño?, ¿una fantasía? No lo sé…  
No pude dormir en toda la noche por lo que decía en el papel, me sentía feliz por dentro, pero extrañada a la vez, como a alguien tan normal como yo, podría estársele cumpliendo su sueño más querido.

Bajé a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cosa que siempre hacia porque Anne nunca me ayuda en nada. A los cinco minutos bajó mi amiga y por primera vez en tanto tiempo desayunamos juntas.

- Anastasia: ¿que pasó con la figurita que te regaló Jared? – dijo cuando me iba a parar de la mesa. Me volví a sentar y le conté lo que decía.  
- Yo: no lo creas es lo que dice.  
- Anastasia: a mí me podría haber pasado con Shannon- dijo esperanzada.  
-Yo: ¿como sabes sí algún día son amigos?- agregué.  
- Anastasia: estas loca…

Tomé una ducha y me puse a escribir historias extrañas que supuestamente me pasarían en cualquier momento, solo eran fantasías. Después comencé a escuchar música, y la primera canción era de 30 Seconds To Mars, era Attack, mi tema favorito, y mientras la escuchaba se me ocurrió leer el papelito que Jared me había dado, y decidí marcar el número que aparecía.

- Yo: ¿Hola? – dije un poco tímida.  
- Jared: ¿quién es? – vaya, que amable.  
- Yo: no creo que te acuerdes de mí, me llamo Kristie, soy la chica con quien conversaste el día del concierto…  
-Jared: ¡Ah, tú! – me respondió con una voz que parecía nerviosa pero muy feliz.

- Yo: si yo, la llorona del pasillo. – me di vergüenza en ese momento.  
- Jared: no seas así – Rió - no era tu culpa estar así…- mientras decía eso, su voz parecía muy dulce, pero yo desgraciadamente me acordé de Alex- ¿Pasa algo? - continuó.  
- Yo: no nada, descuida, sigamos hablando.  
- Jared: me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar algo, no sé, salir a comer, o sólo pasear ¿qué me dices?  
- Yo: me encantaría, sería un gusto salir contigo- dije guardándome todos los gritos que quería dar y todos los saltos que quería brincar.  
- Jared: ¿entonces aceptas?- continuó, con la intención de repetirle la respuesta.  
- Yo: sí, saldré contigo. – dije decidida.  
- Jared: te paso a buscar, dime en donde vives- le dije mi dirección, teléfono y e-mail, por cualquier cosa- hoy a las 20:00 hrs. ¿te parece?  
- Yo: sí, esperaré hasta entonces, cuídate- le dije muy ansiosa.  
- Jared: tú también cuídate – y nos despedimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Después de cortar, salté como estúpida por toda la casa, y mi amiga se extraño, nunca hago estas cosas.

- Anastasia: ¿y a ti que te pasa? – Preguntó  
- Yo: ¡ saldré con Jared Leto!- dije con un grito que creo que hasta el mismo Jared lo escucho.

Mi amiga quedó sorda con ese grito, yo seguía haciendo locuras, estaba muy feliz, mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

* * *

**Les gusta la histoo ? **

**y que creen? meresco reviews ? *-* ooh si? no? Haganlo saber :D Aveces es bueno saber si lo que escribo le gusta a los demas :B **

**Un beeeeso gigante **


	3. Salida

**Capitulo III **** Salida.**

- Anastasia: ¿y que te pondrás?- me dijo, pensando en hoy en la noche.  
- Yo: ¿no tengo nada bonito- respondí nerviosa, porque no sabía que hacer- que me voy a poner, no quiero que Jared se ría de mí cuando me vea…  
- Anastasia: yo te prestó algo, tu sabes que siempre estoy cambiando la ropa- me dijo esperanzada- sólo si quieres.  
- Yo: ¡eres la mejor amiga que he tenido!- le dije dándole un abrazo- vamos!- le dije dirigiéndome a su habitación.  
- Anastasia: ¿y a que hora te pasará a buscar?  
- Yo: a las ocho de la noche…- dije y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.  
- Anastasia: que suerte tienes- me dijo pensando en lo que pasaría.  
- Yo: ¡vamos! Tengo que buscar algo rápido…

Y nos fuimos a su habitación a buscar algo, Anne tenía de todo, era la primera vez que mi amiga me mostraba toda la ropa que tenía, ella era muy glamorosa…Me probé unos 10 vestidos y ninguno me gustaba, eran demasiado osados, pues ella era así, también me puse algunas falditas, pero la verdad es que no me gustaba ninguna.

Eran las siete y media y yo no estaba lista, pensamos un buen rato con mi amiga y se le ocurrió algo que no me quiso decir, bajo hacia el armario de la casa y justo como ella se acordó, en un baúl se encontraba mi salvación. Un vestido hermoso, que me quedaba a la perfección, buscamos zapatos, cosa que no fue tan difícil, y algunos accesorios, me maquille suavemente, como nunca, porque mi look era un poco oscuro, totalmente contrario a Anne, y busqué un bolsito, que combinara con mi vestuario. Estaba muy ansiosa, pero aún faltaba, un poco de tiempo.

Baje a tomar agua y luego subí a retocarme el maquillaje, en eso se escuchó la puerta, pero puse temblorosa, así que le pedí a Anne que fuera a abrir. Bajó y abrió la puerta un poco nerviosa. Vio en la puerta a Jared Leto…

- Jared: hola, ¿aquí vive Kristie? – Preguntó  
- Anastasia: sí ella te esta esperando muy ansiosa- yo escuche cuando le dijo eso y me sonroje mucho, que vergüenza…  
- Jared: yo también estoy muy ansioso.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Anastasia: que maleducada soy… pasa por favor…  
- Jared: ¿y Kristie en donde esta?  
- Anastasia: viendo los últimos detalles…-dijo- ¿me esperas un poco? La iré a ver.  
- Jared: claro…-dijo mientras Anne subía las escaleras por mí…  
- Anastasia: ¡apúrate!- dijo susurrando.  
- ¡ya voy!- dije, al igual que ella, con un susurro.  
- Anastasia: mucha suerte- me dio un abrazo…

Tomé aire y bajé las escaleras, en el sillón de la sala se encontraba mi fantasía…Me dirigí al sillón.

- Jared: hola- me dijo sonriendo - ¿como estas?  
- hola, ansiosa, ¿y tu?  
- Jared: feliz…

Salimos por la puerta tomados de la mano, me sentía muy feliz, parecía un sueño, que se estaba haciendo realidad…

Jared me abrió la puerta del auto, y muy amable me preguntó si estaba cómoda, era tan dulce su forma de hablar.

- Jared: ¿y a donde te gustaría ir?  
- no lo sé elige tu, yo siempre iré contigo- dije mirándolo fijamente.  
- Jared: muy bien, yo elijo- dijo como un niño cuando desea algo con tanta felicidad.  
- ¿y que pasa con los demás chicos de la banda?  
- Jared: Shannon esta en el departamento de arrendamos por unos días aquí, debe estar durmiendo, y Tomo debe estar en una fiesta, toda la semana hablo de eso, supongo de debe estar allí- dijo con tono enojado.  
-¿te molestó algo que dije?  
- Jared: no es que… - dijo haciendo una pausa- es que yo no quiero hablar de ellos, quiero hablar de nosotros- dijo parando el auto y mirándome fijamente como la primera vez que nos vimos.  
- entiendo… - dije.  
- Jared: quiero que sepas que la primera vez que te vi, te encontré hermosa, me gustaste desde que te vi bajar del auto con tu amiga- dijo acercándose a mí cada vez más, trató de besarme.  
-¿que haces? – le dije alejándome un poco de él, pues creo que el trataba de besarme.  
- Jared: discúlpame… - dijo alejándose y poniendo en marcha el auto.

Fuimos a un restorán muy lindo, muy cómodo…Hablamos toda la noche de las anécdotas que él había tenido con la banda, y yo le conté las estupideces que hacíamos con Anastasia…

Mientras tanto Anne estaba sola en la casa, viendo revistas viejas, vagando por la casa, y preparándose café. En eso siente el timbre, era Shannon:

- hola… ¿está Jared aquí?- preguntó.  
- Anastasia: no… salió con mi amiga, ella vive aquí conmigo.

-Shannon: ah discúlpame, pensé que estaría aquí- dijo con una voz más dulce, como intentando entablar una conversación seria con Anastasia.  
- Anastasia: no te preocupes, ¿quieres pasar y tomar algo?  
-Shannon: claro… sería un gusto tomar algo contigo.  
- Anastasia: té, café, agua… ¿que deseas?  
- Shannon: ¿que tomarás tu?  
- Anastasia: mmm… café…  
- Shannon: entonces, también tomaré café.

Mientras Anastasia preparaba los cafés, Shannon hablaba por teléfono, al parecer conversaba con una fotógrafa, quizás tendrían una sesión de fotos, y por eso él estaba allí…

- Anastasia: ¿como supiste que Jared vendría aquí?  
- Shannon: Jared dejo la dirección encima de la mesa… es muy descuidado.  
- Anastasia: al igual que Kristie…  
- Shannon: ¿quien es? – Quiso saber Shannon  
- Anastasia: es mi amiga, Jared salió hoy con ella…- explicó Anne.  
- Shannon: Ah… entiendo… por eso estabas tan solita…- dijo a modo tierno.  
- Anastasia: ¿y que pasa con los otros chicos?, digo Jared está con Kristie y tu estas aquí…- no puedo creer que haya hecho la misma pregunta que yo…  
- Shannon: creo que Tomo y Matt fueron a una fiesta, han estado hablando de eso durante toda la semana…- dijo en tono amable, no como Jared que se exaltó un poquito.  
- Anastasia: Ah, estaba pensando que podríamos organizar algo para juntarnos a conversar… tal vez bailar, o sólo salir…  
- Shannon: es una buena idea, mañana se las comentaré a los chicos.- dijo terminando de tomar su café…  
- Anastasia: ¿te vas? – no pudo evitar poner cara de pena.

- Shannon: si… ya es tarde, no creo que Jared llegue pronto- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- muchas gracias por la conversación y por ese café, lo necesitaba.  
- Anastasia: no tienes que agradecer. – dijo sonrojándose un poco.  
- Shannon: adiós…- le dijo a Anne dándole un tierno besito en la mejilla, se notaba que ambos se gustaban a pesar del poco tiempo que habían conversado.  
- Anastasia: adiós…- dijo cerrando la puerta, y saltando hacia el sillón…

* * *

**:O que creen? A anne le gusta Shannimal? :B jajaja **

**1313! **


	4. ¿Quién eres?

**Capitulo IV **** ¿Quién eres?  
**

* * *

Jared me fue a dejar a mi casa después de una velada perfecta, conversamos de todo, nos reímos, y he de reconocer que coqueteamos bastante.

-Jared: bueno yo aquí te dejo- dijo con ganas de quedarse.  
-Yo: si quieres puedes pasar, tomar algo…  
-Jared: creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde.  
- Yo: por supuesto, debes descansar…  
-Jared: tu también debes relajarte- dijo acercándose a mí, con la intención de besarme…  
- Yo: adiós- reaccioné antes, no podía creer que haya rechazado un beso del hombre que más quería en el mundo.  
-Jared: si… adiós…

Me fui al segundo piso y me acosté, estaba un tanto agotada.  
Al otro día, desperté temprano, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, y encontré a Anne sentada en el sillón tomando café como es su costumbre…

- Anastasia: hola amiga, como te fue?  
- Yo: y tú… ¿despierta a esta hora?- le dije cambiando de tema.  
- Anastasia: si, no tenía sueño… y baje por un café, como siempre…  
- Yo: mmm… y que hiciste ayer cuando me fui con Jared?  
- Anastasia: tomé café… y después llegó Shannon…  
- Yo: y hablaste con él?  
- Anastasia: si estuvimos un buen rato conversando, y después se tuvo que ir, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo con la banda…  
- Yo: Jared me dijo lo mismo ayer… y como Shannon sabía esta dirección…?  
- Anastasia: quería hablar con Jared, encontró esta dirección encima de una mesa, creo, así que vino hacia acá… pero no lo encontró. Así que yo le invité algo para tomar, y hablamos un rato…  
- Yo: jaja… que bueno…  
- Anastasia: si… y tú?  
- Yo: yo que?- dije parándome del sillón y dirigiéndome a la cocina.  
- Anastasia: que pasó con Jared ayer?  
- Yo: nada, hablamos, cenamos, nada…  
- Anastasia: ¿seguro?  
- Yo: bueno… trato de besarme dos veces…- dije un poco bajo.  
- Anastasia: - grito- y tu que hiciste?, lo besaste?, dime…  
- Yo: lo rechace las dos veces…  
- Anastasia: ¿y por que…?... por que por lo que yo sé, adoras a Jared desde que eras una adolescente…  
- Yo: si, pero creo que esto esta pasando muy rápido y no quiero que las cosas sean así, recuerda que sólo hace tres días nos conocemos…  
- Anastasia: tienes razón…-dijo levantándose también- iré a darme una ducha, el día está hermoso…  
- Yo: después voy yo, y vamos de shopping te parece?  
- Anastasia: sabes que adoro ir de compras…

Después de unas dos horas, o tal vez un poco más, nos fuimos de compras…Vitriniamos mucho… compramos mucho… de todo: zapatos, faldas, vestidos, poleras y pantalones, negros para mí…! Esa noche cuando salí con Jared, me vio como una chica normal, tal vez creía que era glamorosa como Anastasia, pero la verdad es que a mí no me gustaba esa moda, yo era de la ropa negra, oscura, colores sobrios…Cuando fuimos por unos helados, me fije en alguien, era Jared, me puse muy contenta, y detrás le seguía Shannon, Anastasia estaba ansiosa…

Yo me acerqué a Jared:

- Yo: hola Jared ¿como estas?  
-Jared: ¿quien eres? ¿Quieres un autógrafo?  
- Yo: Jared… soy Kristie… salimos ayer…- dije con un tono un poco enfadada por no reconocerme con mi verdadero look.  
-Jared: disculpa… no te reconocí… lo siento en verdad…- dijo triste por no reconocerme.  
- Yo: descuida ayer me arreglé para la ocasión, así soy siempre, oscura…- seguía enojada.  
-Jared: ¿quieres ir a ver una película…?- dijo cambiando de tema con la intención que lo perdonara y pues lo hice.  
- Yo: si es contigo está bien…- dije dándome cuenta de que Anastasia y Shannon se miraban coquetamente.  
-Jared: vamos entonces- dijo Jared dándose cuenta también de lo estaba pasando.  
- Anastasia: ¿a donde irán?. Dijo mi amiga reaccionando rápidamente.  
-Shannon: ¿quieres venir conmigo?  
- Anastasia: claro, sería un gusto…

* * *

** Que feo lo que hizo Jared XD peero para arreglarla la invita al cine creo yoo xd Que dicenn ustedes lectors? :O **


	5. ¡Bésame!

**Capitulo 5 **** Bésame.**

Nos separamos yo me fui con Jared y mi amiga se fue con Shannon. Ambas estábamos felices…

Iba caminando lentamente con Jared, hacía el cine. Conversábamos y nos reíamos de cosas estúpidas que no estaban pasando…Estábamos llegando y veo a Alex, pero él no se acercó a mí, se dio cuenta de que yo iba acompañada, la verdad no sé si sabría con quien iría yo, pero en realidad no me importaba. Justo a Jared se le ocurre ir a comprar refrescos para el cine, pero yo no quería ir a la cafetería porque Alex estaba allí. Al final Jared me convenció, poco me interesaba lo que Alex pensaba.

Llegamos a la sala a ver la película, era el día del estreno. Nos sentamos y comenzó la función. La verdad es que película no era muy buena pero lo único que me interesaba era que Jared se divirtiera.

Cuando terminó, salimos por la puerta mas angosta, me dio nervio pasar por ahí con Jared así que mejor pasamos separados, primero salió Jared y le seguí yo con tanta mala suerte que cuando me junte afuera con Jared vi a Alex besando a una tipa que desconocía. Quedé muy mal cuando los vi la primera vez, luego miré a Jared, pero el miraba lo que yo observaba y después se detuvo a mirarme.

-Jared: ¿pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado

Yo no alcancé a responderle, salí corriendo hacía los baños, era evidente que aún quería a Alex, no lo podía olvidar, Jared se quedó solo por unos segundos, pero después fue por mí…Al ver que por fin salía del baño, en cosa de segundos Jared me preguntó lo que pasaba.

-Jared: que paso allá?  
- Yo: nada, tonterías…  
-Jared: esas lágrimas son las mismas que derramaste el día del concierto- me dijo casi seguro porque lloraba tanto.  
- Yo: tienes razón, no te voy a esconder nada- dije. Después le conté todo lo que había pasado con Alex, y Jared se puso furioso.  
-Jared: ¿porque no me lo habías dicho antes? Yo voy a matar a ese tipo…  
- Yo: no hagas una locura, no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos por un imbécil- le dije secándome los ojos.  
-Jared: tranquila todo se solucionará- me dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente, después de ese besito nuestros labios quedaron a muy poca distancia, Jared se empezó a acercar cada vez más y me besó, esta vez no me resistí y respondí rápidamente a su beso, fue lo mejor que me pudo suceder…

Anastasia fue con Shannon a tomar un refresco, se divirtieron mucho, conversaron de todo:

- Anastasia: y que me cuentas de entretenido.  
-Shannon: solo las estupideces que hacemos entre todos, a veces nos sobra tiempo libre.  
- Anastasia: debe ser interesante tener una banda.  
-Shannon: si pero a veces deseas no ser tan famoso, mucho trabajo estresa en muchas ocasiones.  
- Anastasia: me lo imagino, pero sigo pensando que debe ser genial.  
-Shannon: si, somos una familia unida, a veces por tonterías nos peleamos, pero solo son tonterías.  
- Anastasia: jaja… como esta tu refresco?- pregunto sin saber que decir.  
-Shannon: exquisito… ¿y el tuyo?  
- Anastasia: lindo…-dijo mirándolo- digo… refrescante- rápidamente agregó el comentario.  
-Shannon: ¿y que me cuentas tu?

- Anastasia: nada, mi vida es tranquila, bueno ahora no, digo desde que los conocí mi vida ha sido más interesante, más divertida…  
-Shannon: ¿crees que soy lindo?- dijo Shannon recordando el "lindo" que se le había escapado a mi amiga. Anastasia se sonrojo…  
- Anastasia: jaja…- esa fue una risa nerviosa- mmm… si eres lindo- dijo tomando un sorbo de agua.  
-Shannon: jaja… pues yo creo que tu eres hermosa- dijo tomando su mano.  
- Anastasia: no digas estupideces, mejor hablemos de otra cosa…  
-Shannon: yo quiero hablar de nosotros…- dijo dirigiéndose a Anastasia tratando de robarle un beso, ella estaba dispuesta a responder el beso, pero cuando faltaba poquito para que sus labios se unieran, suena el celular de Shannon… era Tomo…

El maldito celular había arruinado ese mágico momento, Tomo llamó justo cuando Shannon besaría a Anastasia.

-Shannon: ¿aló?- dijo Shannon con un tono de enojo, y tocándose la frente.  
-Tomo: hola… que bueno que me contestaste.  
-Shannon: ¿que paso?  
-Tomo: ¿se te olvido que hoy tendríamos la sesión de fotos?  
-Shannon: ¡mierda! Se me olvidó…  
-Tomo: ¿Jared está contigo?  
-Shannon: no salió con su nueva conquista…- dijo mirando a Anastasia y mostrándole su sexy sonrisa.  
-Tomo: a ok… bueno… los espero donde Lorena (la fotógrafa)  
-Shannon: bueno ahí estaré, no se si Jared pueda ir…  
-Tomo: búscalo… recuerda que esta sesión nos la habían propuesto hace tres meses.  
-Shannon: muy bien… adiós.  
-Tomo: chao.

Shannon espero un poco más, se quedó a hablar un ratito con Anastasia.

-Shannon: disculpa… por lo que pasaría…  
- Anastasia: no te preocupes…- dijo un poco nerviosa… se notaba que de verdad quería besar a Shannon.  
-Shannon: bueno me tengo que ir, ¿otro día hablamos más te parece?  
- Anastasia: por supuesto… me encanta hablar contigo… tu lo sabes.  
-Shannon: si, la verdad es que si lo sé… jaja… oye me ayudas a buscar a Jared?  
- Anastasia: si, también tengo que ir por Kristie…  
-Shannon: entonces vamos…

Así los dos se fueron a buscar a Kristie y a Jared…Ese día pasarían cosas muy interesantes…

Después de unos 5 minutos Anastasia y Shannon llegaron al lugar en donde Jared y yo nos estábamos besando. Cuando me separé de Jared, miré detrás de él, vi a Anastasia sonriéndome muy bien acompañada, y le dije a Jared, con una mirada coqueta, que mirara hacia atrás.

-Jared: cuídate mucho, te prometo que mañana nos veremos- me dijo con una sonrisa que casi me mata- adiós.  
- Yo: tú también cuídate- y nos despedimos con un besito en la mejilla.

Shannon nos fue a dejar a nuestra casa, yo tuve que correr hacia dentro a contestar el teléfono que justo estaba sonando…

-Shannon: bueno, hasta aquí llego yo.  
- Anastasia: ¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo?  
-Shannon: no, tengo que irme rápido, si no Tomo me matará.  
- Anastasia: entonces nos vemos otro día.  
-Shannon: muy bien, yo te llamó,¿ te parece?  
- Anastasia: bueno, pero si no aguanto más, te llamaré yo- dijo dándole un golpecito en la nariz.  
-Shannon: jaja… nos vemos entonces… cuídate mucho hermosa- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Anastasia: tú también cuídate, te quiero… - dijo esto último como un susurro.  
-Shannon: yo te quiero más- dijo, al parecer había escuchado.

Yo corrí a contestar el teléfono, era un tal Frank, me dijo que quería hablar con Anastasia, pero como nunca entraba y no quería interrumpir la conversación con Shannon, le di su número de celular para que la llamara personalmente, pero no hoy porque estaría ocupada. Me despedí del chico y me fui a mi habitación, y sin mucha demora me quedé dormida…


	6. Tomo

**Capitulo VI **** Tomo**

En tanto mi amiga se preparaba café y esperaba la llamada de Shannon, pensaba siempre en él. Lo esperó hasta las diez de la noche, pero le dio sueño y se fue a su habitación, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras siente el timbre y obligada tuvo que levantarse a abrir, era Tomo…

-Tomo: hola- dijo mirando fijamente a Anastasia, con ojos de un niño que ve a la niña que le gusta…  
- Anastasia: hola, ¿disculpa por lo mal educada pero que haces aquí?  
-Tomo: jaja… Shannon me mando para acá, dijo que aquí vivía Anastasia, ¿eres tú?  
- Anastasia: si soy yo, discúlpame de nuevo, pasa por favor, siéntate, ¿quieres beber algo?  
-Tomo: solo agua gracias… -después de unos segundos traía el agua- esta muy refrescante, bueno te cuento porque estoy aquí.  
- Anastasia: dime, estoy intrigada.  
-Tomo: como te dije antes Shannon me envió, dijo que no pudo venir personalmente, por que estaba tomándose unas fotos con Jared, tu sabes.  
- Anastasia: si lo sabía… estaba con él cuando llamaste hoy al medio día.  
-Tomo: bueno me dijo que tú lo llamarás temprano mañana en la mañana…  
- Anastasia: ¿sabes para que?  
-Tomo: no solo me dijo eso…- dijo mirando fijamente de nuevo a Anastasia.  
- Anastasia: ah… entonces le puedes decir que mañana lo llamo tempranito…  
-Tomo: bueno yo le digo- dijo al darse cuenta que Anastasia quería mucho a Shannon- yo me tengo que ir… ya es tarde… cuídate fue un gusto…  
- Anastasia: igualmente… cuídate nos vemos luego

Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla…Se notaba que a Tomo le gustaba Anastasia, pero ella quería a Shannon, y creo que ella se dio cuenta de que Tomo la miraba con ojos distintos.

Al día siguiente Anastasia llamó a Shannon a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana, contestó de inmediato.

- Anastasia: hola… ¿como estas?  
-Shannon: hola mi vida… ahora que me llamas estoy muy bien ¿y tu?  
- Anastasia: bien… gracias- dijo sin saber que responder.  
-Shannon: bueno yo quería que me llamara para organizar nuestra tan esperada cita.  
- Anastasia: ¿me estas invitando a salir?  
-Shannon: si no quieres lo puedo entender…- dijo con voz triste.  
- Anastasia: no es que no puedo creer que me invites a salir!  
-Shannon: jaja… entonces quieres?  
- Anastasia: encantada saldría contigo…  
-Shannon: entonces si?- dijo insistiendo para que Anastasia repitiera mil veces la respuesta.  
- Anastasia: si… acepto- salió como si se estuvieran casando.  
-Shannon: ¿puedes hoy?  
- Anastasia: si claro.  
-Shannon: a que hora te gustaría?  
- Anastasia: mmm… a las nueve está bien?  
-Shannon: muy bien… a las nueve estaré allí.  
- Anastasia: muy bien, te esperaré hasta entonces.  
-Shannon: cuídate, adiós.  
- Anastasia: cuídate también, sabes que te quiero mucho- agregó lo último.  
-Shannon: yo te quiero más…

Y se despidieron al mismo tiempo… se notaba que se querían mucho, se notaba en la forma de hablar, de verse, de comentar las cosas, y cuando se hacían indirectas, siempre reían y disfrutaban el momento…

Desperté a eso de las doce del día, que floja soy…Bajé al primer piso a tomar desayuno, tenía mucha hambre, me preparé algo bastante contundente: 6 tostadas y luego me habré tomado unas 3 tazas de té… sin mencionar los dulces que habíamos comprado ayer…

Estaba lavando la loza y Anastasia baja muy acelerada:

- Yo: hola… ¿y tu tan apurada?  
- Anastasia: tengo que ir al mall rápidamente…  
- Yo: y por que a estas horas… es temprano para salir de compras…  
- Anastasia: es que Shannon me invito a salir!- dijo exaltada- y no tengo nada para hoy en la noche.  
- Yo: por Dios, tú tienes ropa muy linda.  
- Anastasia: lo sé, pero hoy tiene que ser una noche especial.  
- Yo: bueno… te espero a almorzar?  
- Anastasia: si por favor- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- cuídate nos vemos después.  
- Yo: nos vemos te espero adiós!  
- Anastasia: adiós. 

Me quedé sola ese rato… fui a ducharme… y empecé a preparar el almuerzo…  
En eso suena mi celular…

-Jared: hola mi vida…  
- Yo: Jared…!  
-Jared: esperabas a alguien más?  
- Yo: no es que me sorprende que me hayas llamado.  
-Jared: te prometí que nos veríamos…  
- Yo: Anastasia y Shannon saldrán hoy…  
-Jared: y que hay con eso?  
- Yo: que me estaba preguntando que podríamos juntarnos acá en mi casa.  
-Jared: y si mejor cenamos en mi departamento… cocino muy bien- dijo con voz de niño bueno.  
- Yo: está bien, hoy a que hora?  
-Jared: a las diez te parece?

- Muy bien – dije

Llegó Anastasia, almorzamos y se preparó para la cita… y como buena amiga que soy le ayudé a elegir entre toda la ropa que se había comprado algo bonito… era difícil… ya que todo que había traído estaba realmente hermoso. Eran las nueve treinta y Shannon llegó…Era un poco tarde pero él se disculpó con Anastasia y se abrazaron cariñosamente, salieron de la puerta juntos y se fueron a su cita. Yo en tanto, me preparaba para ir al departamento de Jared estaba nerviosa porque no sabía lo que podría suceder…

Faltaba poco para las diez, tomé mi bolso, y salí por la puerta.

Cuando Shannon y Anastasia llegaron al restorán, se encontraron con un ambiente muy acogedor. Cenaron en una mesa muy cómoda:

-Shannon: estas disfrutando?  
- Anastasia: todo esta muy delicioso- dijo tomando un sorbo de agua.  
-Shannon: quiero pedirte algo- dijo tomándole la mano y mirándola fijamente.  
- Anastasia: que me quieres pedir?- dijo con un tono de preocupación.  
-Shannon: yo quiero que…- esta vez sonó el celular de mi amiga.  
- Anastasia: disculpa, debo contestar.

Anastasia se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a los baños, Shannon se tiraba maldiciones porque no pudo decirle lo que tanto deseaba, miraba a lo lejos a Anastasia, le dio preocupación a si que no resistió mucho y llamó al mozo para que cuidara la mesa. Shannon la espió:

- Anastasia: aló?- preguntó con un poco de comida en la boca.  
-Frank: hola… me recuerdas?  
- Anastasia: tú!- dijo con una voz de mucha tristeza.  
-Frank: si yo, disculpa que te llame a esta hora, pero es que necesitaba escuchar tu voz.  
- Anastasia: como es que tienes mi número?- dijo dejando escapar una lágrima.  
-Frank: Kristie me lo dio…  
- Anastasia: la mataré cuando llegue a casa.  
-Frank: no estas en tu casa?  
- Anastasia: no!, además eso no te importa.  
-Frank: yo te quiero no me trates así.  
- Anastasia: yo no te quiero…- dijo casi con un grito, justo cuando Shannon había llegado en donde estaba Anastasia.  
-Shannon: con quien hablas?  
- Anastasia: Shannon… yo voy enseguida… anda a la mesa…no tardaré mucho.  
-Shannon: te hice una pregunta… a quien ya no quieres?  
- Anastasia: por favor, después te explico.  
-Frank: con quien hablas…- dijo esto último y Anastasia cortó, luego apaga el celular.

Shannon se encontraba en la mesa, esperando una explicación de Anastasia.  
Él estaba molesto por lo que había escuchado, no sabía si estaba exagerando, pero lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba que Anastasia le dijera a él lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Anastasia: disculpa por haberme tardado…  
-Shannon: me gustaría saber con quien hablabas…- dijo con un tono bastante molesto.  
- Anastasia: Shannon, no te voy a esconder nada, ciento que eres la mejor persona del mundo, y no voy a perderte por una tontería, porque eso fue lo que escuchaste.  
-Shannon: tú me alegras la vida… pero eso que escuche…  
- Anastasia: te lo voy a contar…- dijo seriamente, y después de tomar otro sorbo de agua, le contó todo lo sucedido con Frank.


	7. ¿Frank?

**Capitulo VII **** Frank**

(Anastasia hace 3 meses estaba de novia con Frank, pero terminaron porque él mismo tuvo que ir a estudiar a Europa, Anne quedó triste los primeros meses, pero después comprendió que era lo mejor, no se llevaban de lo mejor como ambos creían y después de unas pocas semanas, llegó a los oídos de Anastasia un rumor que le partió el corazón, este decía que Frank la había traicionado con una chica del mismo grupo de él, decían que se llamaba Lorena. Anastasia hizo caso al rumor, cierto o no, lo creyó)

Después de contarle todo esto a Shannon, rompió en llanto. Estaba muy mal, tiritaba de tristeza y sus ojos estaban hinchados, poco tiempo después de soltar el llanto. Su cabeza daba vueltas y Shannon decidió llevarla a casa y cuidarla desde cerca.

Cuando llegué al edificio me percaté de que no había escaleras, yo odio el ascensor pero lo tuve que utilizar de todas maneras, haría cualquier cosa por estar un ratito a solas con Jared. Era el quinto de quince pisos. Así que tuve que esperar un buen rato para que el maldito ascensor llegara, subía y subía gente, pero al final yo era la única en él.

Recordé que Jared no me había dicho el número de departamento así que lo llamé y me dijo que en la puerta había una pegatina de 30stm, me reí cuando dijo eso.  
Di un golpecito en la puerta y de inmediato Jared la fue a abrir, cuando entré me encontré con una mesa muy bien arreglada, se notaba que Jared quería impresionarme y me sentía muy feliz por eso.

Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos juntos a la mesa, el sería mi mozo, que emoción.

-Jared: te sirvo agua o vino?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.  
- Yo: agua- le dije borrando esa sonrisa.  
-Jared: y como has estado, que cuentas linda?  
- Yo: no me digas linda que me da penita- le dije en un tono serio, recordé en el peor momento que Alex me decía así.  
-Jared: bueno, entonces te digo hermosa…  
- Yo: jaja… estas loco…  
-Jared: estoy loco por ti- dijo con un susurro pero yo lo escuche perfectamente.  
- Yo: que dices?- dije nerviosa, deje caer el tenedor por accidente y como en las películas los dos lo recogimos al mismo tiempo y nuestras manos se toparon, pero yo reaccioné más rápido y tomé el tenedor.

Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a ver una película en el living, Jared y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sillón, él cada vez más se acercaba a mí, y yo (no puedo creerlo) me alejaba siempre con una excusa. 

-Jared: quieres comer algo, tal vez beber algo- dijo insistente.  
- Yo: no gracias, la cena estaba deliciosa…  
-Jared: gracias por el cumplido.  
- Yo: de nada, y que veremos?  
-Jared: estaba pensando en ver una película de terror.  
- Yo: me agradan esas películas, pero hoy no me hago ánimos para ver una de ese tipo- esto lo dije segura, sabía que era una estrategia.  
-Jared: entonces conversemos…- dijo ansioso.  
- Yo: muy bien, tú preguntas, yo pregunto.  
-Jared: muy bien, parto yo, crees en el amor a primera vista?  
- Yo: si, creo que es lo más hermoso que pueda haber. Me toca!- dije ansiosa- y tu crees en el amor a primera vista?  
-Jared: si- dijo tomándome la mano y mirándome fijamente, me puse mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, no sabía que decir, Jared continuó- creo desde que te vi por primera vez, cuando bajaste del auto y no te diste cuenta que te estaba observando desde un asiento…  
- Yo: que me estas tratando de decir con eso…?  
-Jared: que te quiero, que es la primera vez que quiero a alguien con tanta fuerza, siento que debemos estar juntos- esto último me lo dijo tomándome la mano, yo estaba inmóvil, no sabía que responder, yo amaba a Jared y también creía lo mismo que él, sentía lo mismo, pero en verdad esa noche estaba confundida por todo lo que había tenido que pasar- que me dices- continuó- quieres estar conmigo?

- Yo: yo tengo que pensarlo Jared, esto está pasando tan rápido, yo estoy confundida, la verdad no sé que decirte- dije parándome del asiento.  
-Jared: yo te amo…- esto último me dejo helada, no sabía que hacer, si salir corriendo, gritar de felicidad, llorar, cantar, besarlo…  
- Yo: yo también te quiero mucho, pero- Jared no me dejo terminar y me besó, fue un beso tan mágico, fue hermoso, yo no resistí a él, traté de alejarme de Jared, pero el me tenía apegada a él con mucha fuerza, lo tomé por el cuello y él por mi cintura, sentí que me acorralaba en la pared y de improvisto suena su querida Blackberry, nos separamos bruscamente, pero Jared no hizo caso y volvió a acercarse a mi, esta vez me dio un abrazo y empezó a cantarme al oído. Me sentía tan feliz en ese momento.  
-Jared: te quiero tanto- me seguía diciendo.  
- Yo: yo también te quiero.  
-Jared: es mejor que nos sentemos.  
- Yo: si, me das un poco de agua por favor?

-Jared: te traería un mar si fuera necesario- reí cuando dijo eso.  
- Yo: muchas gracias.  
-Jared: y que quieres hacer?  
- Yo: creo que es mejor que me valla.  
-Jared: no, por favor, veamos la tele, escuchemos música, tú eliges, pero no te vallas aún.  
- Yo: bueno, podemos ver la película que me habías propuesto.  
-Jared: claro!- dijo contento, al ver que estaba de mejor ánimo.

Jared preparó una fuente llena de palomitas de maíz y después fue a buscar dos vasos con bebida, creo que se dio cuenta que yo no bebía demasiado. Nos sentamos, esta vez, un poco mas juntitos, a mí me estaba dando sueño así que inconscientemente me empecé a acurrucar al ladito de Jared, él también tenía sueño e hizo lo mismo pero consiente. Sentía que besaba mi pelo, acariciaba mi frente y mi nariz y a veces me podía percatar que me daba unos besitos en mis mejillas, Jared era muy dulce.

Cuando desperté veía todo borroso, como siempre, la mayoría de las veces pasa que cuando despiertas vez todo raro y te refriegas los ojos para ver mejor, esto hice yo. Estaba en una habitación que lógicamente no era la mía, extrañada me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero choqué con alguien, era Jared, con el pelo mojado, con unas sandalias negras y con una toalla en vez de un pantalón:

- Yo: hola… que hago aquí?- dije todavía durmiendo y ahora babosa por ver a Jared así tan sexy.  
-Jared: hola, ayer te quedaste dormida, como dormiste?- dijo de lo más normal y tomándome la mano, llevándome hacía un asiento que había en la pieza.  
- Yo: como… dormí aquí?- dije toda baboseada y embobada mirando su cuerpo y para variar mi cara parecía un tomate.  
-Jared: si, te empezaste a acurrucar al lado mío y nos quedamos dormidos juntos.  
- Yo: ah, discúlpame creo que debo irme- dije parándome de la silla y yendo hacía la puerta, tenía mucha vergüenza.

-Jared: oye, no te vayas, espera a que me vista y te llevo a casa, si?- dijo con esa mirada de niño bueno.  
- Yo: bueno, pero no demores mucho que quiero darme una ducha.  
-Jared: está bien- dijo dirigiéndose a su pieza para vestirse.

Tomé un poquito de agua y me senté a esperarlo, me aburrí a los 30 segundos así que comencé a escribir poemas y mis tristes historias típico en mi vida. Estaba a punto de terminar mi poema número 340 y Shannon entra por la puerta y me ve sentada en el sillón muy cómoda, en eso Jared sale de su habitación y saluda a su querido hermano, nos presenta y quedamos de juntarnos algún día, después cuando íbamos saliendo, recordé mi bolso, y salí rápidamente.

Llegamos a mi casa y Jared bajó conmigo, fuimos a la cocina a beber un poco de jugo natural, hablamos un rato y después Jared habló…

-Jared: estaba pensando en que tomáramos desayuno juntos, te parece?  
- Yo: me encantaría, pero voy a demorar- dije llevando los vasos a la cocina.  
-Jared: por ti esperaré hasta la muerte si fuera necesario- sonrojaba cuando me hablaba así.

- Yo: jaja… no me hables así que me sonrojo- Jared parándose del sillón y yendo hacía donde estaba yo dice.  
-Jared: me encanta cuando sonrojas, te ves hermosa- me dijo al oído y erizándome la piel.  
- Yo: yo voy a ducharme, voy a tratar de no demorar- dije corriéndome de él y yendo hacía el baño que estaba en mi pieza.

Me fui a bañar, necesitaba un baño tibio, me vestí normal sin mucho maquillaje, solo delineador y una sombra morada mas bien lila, me pinté los labios sólo con un brillo y me puse unos aros de plata. Mi polera era negra entera, mis pantalones eran jeans y mis zapatillas eran verdes, tomé mi bolso con mi celular y mi billetera, y mi chaqueta verde como las de los militares. 

Cuando bajé, miré a Jared, el observaba algo que no me quiso decir, tal vez sería su querida Blackberry o solo un papel, no lo sé.


	8. Algo nuevo

**Leer abaaaajo! =) **

**Capitulo 8**

Algo nuevo.

* * *

Jared me dijo que iríamos a una fuente de sodas, lo cual me pareció raro porque según lo que yo sabía, no debía visitar lugares tan públicos, pero al parecer en ese momento no le importaba.

Anastasia despertó muy tarde y no vio a Shannon así que decidió tomar una ducha y prepararse el desayuno sola al ver que yo no estaba. En eso suena su celular, pero el número salía como desconocido, aún así contestó.

- Anastasia: aló, quien es?  
-Frank: hola Anastasia, soy Frank.  
- Anastasia: tu de nuevo, cuando vas a parar de molestarme- dijo casi histérica.  
-Frank: cuando hablemos personalmente.  
- Anastasia: muy bien, en donde quieres hablar conmigo?- dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Frank: en tu casa- dijo nervioso.  
- Anastasia: de acuerdo- dijo de nuevo con tono de sarcasmo, dándole su dirección.  
-Frank: dentro de una hora estaré allí.

Anastasia espero toda la hora muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, si arreglarse o simplemente no preocuparse mucho de lo que pasaría en la casa.

Solo en unos minutos Anastasia bebió unos ocho o nueve vasos de agua, pensó en tomarse un tranquilizante pero decidió que tal vez no sería lo mejor, bueno, después de beber tanto (agua no piensen mal), ella sintió el timbre, muy espantada fue a abrir y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era Shannon, lo miró con una cara de susto, que yo creo que hasta a Shannon le pareció extraño…

-Shannon: hola…- y mirando hacía dentro de la casa- pasa algo?  
-Anastasia: hola…- aún espantada- nada, solo, pensé…- seguía hablando estupideces.  
-Shannon: que has pensado?  
- Anastasia: yo… nada… solo… es que, no imagine que vendrías…- dijo con la cara más pálida que una hoja de papel.  
-Shannon: ah… lo siento, es que tu cara esta pálida, estas segura que no pasa nada?  
- Anastasia: no te preocupes.

Anastasia invitó a pasar a Shannon y conversaron un buen rato, tal vez unos treinta minutos, pero Frank no llegaba, "ha de ser otra de sus mentiras", pensó ella. Cuando Shannon le hablaba cosas bastante importantes a Anastasia, ella misma no le daba mucha importancia, estaba más pendiente de la puerta…

Pasaron unos diez minutos más y suena el maldito timbre. Anastasia se puso más pálida de lo que estaba y le rogó a todos los santos que no fuera Frank, Shannon le pidió a ella que no fuera a abrir aún, pero no hizo caso, es mejor librarse de los problemas rápido.

Cuando fue a abrir:

- Anastasia: hola…- dijo con un suspiro, aliviada, pues no era Frank quien la buscaba, si no que era Tomo.  
-Tomo: hola, como has estado?- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Anastasia: muy bien y tu?- siguió más tranquila, algo la impulsó a abrazarlo.  
-Tomo: bien gracias- dijo mirando hacía dentro, vio a Shannon.

Ella lo hizo pasar, Tomo se extraño a ver a Shannon en la casa, pero no hubo ningún tipo de caos, así que conversaron un buen rato de música, de las cosas que pasaban en ese minuto por las cabecitas de todos los presentes, y de las relaciones de pareja. En eso Tomo comienza a cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Tomo: discúlpenme un segundo, debo llamar a Lorena.  
- Anastasia: quien es Lorena?- dijo exaltada casi con un grito al escuchar el nombre. (si no lo recuerdan Lorena era la supuesta amante de su ex novio Frank).  
-Tomo: es mi novia, nos casaremos a final de año- dijo extrañado al ver la reacción de Anastasia.  
-Shannon: si, y todos estamos invitados a la fiesta de los tortolitos- dijo bromeando.  
- Anastasia: no sabía que te ibas a casar- dijo Anastasia un poco triste.  
-Tomo: pensé que Shannon te había contado, bueno, debo ir a llamarla me esperan un segundo?- claro, respondimos ambos.

Shannon y Anastasia se quedaron solos de nuevo, se miraban a veces, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, hasta que al poco rato Shannon entabla la tan esperada conversación.

-Shannon: recuerdas el día de nuestra cita?  
- Anastasia: como no recordarlo, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.  
-Shannon: te iba a preguntar algo esa vez…  
- Anastasia: y no pudiste porque sonó mi celular y era…- cuando dijo esto, Shannon fue en cosa de milésimas de segundos, al frente de Anastasia, quedaron a poca distancia de besarse, ambos podían sentir la respiración de quien estaba al frente. Entonces Shannon mira fijamente a Anastasia y le dice con un susurro- Anastasia, yo te quiero mucho y quiero estar contigo, ya no aguanto más… lo que te quería preguntar es... es que yo me preguntaba si tú querías ser mi novia- Anastasia: estaba inmóvil, y lo único que deseaba hacer era besarlo.  
- Anastasia: yo… yo también te quiero… y si… yo quiero ser tu novia- cuando dijo esto ambos se besaron, por fin y sin ninguna interrupción. El beso duró como unos 40 segundos, pero para Anastasia esos segundos fueron años, sintió muchas cosas, sentimientos. Cuando se separaron, Shannon continuó.  
-Shannon: te amo… soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Solté rápidamente la mano de Jared y tomé un poco de ese café tan delicioso que estaba bebiendo. Después de esa pequeña conversación no hablamos más, solo cruzamos palabras como: "que rico estuvo el desayuno" o "gracias por invitarme" o cosas parecidas.

Al parecer Jared no quería alejarse de mí porque nuevamente me pidió que saliera con él, pero prometió que sería la última vez (por ese día).

Fuimos a un parque aislado de la ciudad, era muy bello y muy grande, inmenso, hasta había un pequeño lago y alrededor de él se encontraban unos asientos así que nos sentamos allí.

Nadie hablaba, el viento acariciaba mis mejillas y movía mi pelo y Jared me miraba y yo sin saber que decirle, yo lo amaba tanto pero no sabía si el sentía lo mismo por mi. Me empecé a poner nerviosa, mis manos sudaban, y mis ojos querían llorar sin motivo alguno. Jared se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando y se acercó a mi, me abrazó, y yo rompí en llanto, no sabía por que razón mis lágrimas querían salir, pero cuando él beso mi frente me di cuenta del motivo: aún quería mucho a Alex y no lo podía olvidar habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, casi 3 años, y él me engaña estando yo ausente, Jared por otro lado, era el hombre de mi vida, desde que era una adolescente fantaseaba con él, nunca pensé que se podría fijar en mí. Yo lo amaba con todo mí ser.

-Jared: que pasa mi niña?  
-Yo: nada, es solo que, recuerdo tantas cosas malas que me han pasado- y seguí dando un suspiro- desearía no existir para no sufrir más.  
-Jared: no digas esas cosas- dijo dándome otro abrazo, pero esta vez sentí toda esa fuerza y vibra de Jared me quería dar, yo respondí ese abrazo y cada vez nos juntábamos más, como la primera vez en que nos besamos.

Cuando nos separamos quedamos a pocos centímetros de besarnos, ambos podíamos sentir la respiración del otro, nos mirábamos fijamente y Jared, por fin, con un susurro dice- te amo, eres la persona más hermosa que haya conocido.

Al decir esto mi cabeza quedó más confundida de lo que estaba, pero no resistí demasiado y lo besé, fue un beso lleno de sentimientos, cuando me separé de él por fin pude hablar…

- Yo: Jared, yo…- pero no me dejo terminar y me beso nuevamente, yo lo amaba tanto.  
-Jared: quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré allí, cuando me necesites, porque te amo, no me importa si tú no me quieres, pero estoy tranquilo de saber que tú lo sabes.  
- Yo: yo también te amo Jared- dije con un susurro, me sonrió tan bello.

* * *

**JUUUUM hace tiempo no actualizaba mis mas sinceras disculpas**

**lo que pasa es que no he tenido muy buenos días en mi casa :c **

**Leí el primer Review y me alegró el saber que por lo menos a alguien le gusta la histo =) **

**Gracias Ceelees D? =) **

**Un besoo a tods!  
**


	9. Cayendo bajo

**Capitulo 9 **

Cayendo bajo

* * *

Por fin estaba en casa, Jared dulcemente me llevó tranquilamente hacía ella, me costó mucho vernos separar, pues habíamos estado mucho tiempo juntos, tal vez dos días casi tres, si no me equivoco. Anastasia estaba sentada en el sillón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Yo sin saber lo que le pasaba me le acerqué y yo con mi cara de cansancio y un poco confundida tuve que preguntarle lo tan especial que le había pasado. "Tal vez pasó algo con Shannon" pensé, era lo único que la pondría de buen humor.

-Anastasia: hola amiga! – me dijo con un abrazo, yo la miraba extraño.  
- Yo: oye y a ti que te pasa, estas tan feliz eso es muy bueno- dije pensando en que me diría.  
- Anastasia: Shannon me pidió que fuera su novia- me dijo con una voz de pito, y yo la miré con unos ojos demasiado grandes y le dije:  
- Yo: que!- respiré- esto es muy bueno, que le dijiste?- seguía ansiosa de su respuesta.  
- Anastasia: yo- dijo embobada- le dije que sí…- se escucharon los gritos de ambas por toda la casa, nos tirábamos los cojines y saltábamos arriba de los sillones, me hacía falta conversar con mi amiga, bueno, creo que ella se acordó de mi ausencia en esos días así que me reprocho y continuamos con la conversación- y tu?...  
- Yo: yo que?- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, lo necesitaba.  
- Anastasia: sabes perfectamente lo que estoy preguntando, donde estabas?  
-Yo: yo?- ahora yo era la boba- estaba con Jared- dije con un tono muy bajo pero al parecer ella lo había escuchado.

Me obligó a que le contara todo lo que había pasado con Jared, y pues le dije todo: me invitó a su departamento y me quedé dormida, al otro día desperté en su pieza (baba) y me invitó a desayunar, luego dimos un paseo por el lago y… bueno ustedes saben.  
Ella también me contó todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, o sea el drama que tenía con Frank, su noviazgo con Shannon y... bueno… al final me dijo con una carita triste:

-Anastasia: sabías que Tomo se va a casar a fin de año?  
-Yo: no, no lo sabía.

Anastasia seguía con su cara triste, no sabía que hacer, si darle ánimos o preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero no me atreví y mejor le pregunte si quería tomar un café, y como he de suponer, por nada del mundo me lo rechazó. Nos tomamos el café y se nos antojaron unos dulces que teníamos bajo siete llaves. Después salió el tema de que algún día tendríamos que volver a nuestro pueblo.

Esta casa era muy cómoda y muy linda, así que luego de un buen rato de convencimiento, decidimos con mi amiga comprar la casa, ella traería sus pinturas y yo mi viejo piano que aún estaba en la casa de mis padres.

Me dio sueño, así que a eso de las ocho de la noche estaba durmiendo placidamente, Anne tuvo que lavar las tazas y los platos, luego vio televisión y leyó varias revistas, pero luego de un rato de ocio le dio sueño así que a las diez mas o menos estaba durmiendo, mañana sería un día muy largo.

Mi celular sonó de repente en la mañana, yo estaba durmiendo pero aún así media embobada tuve que contestar, para sorpresa mía no saben quien era, Jared, no, era Shannon:

-Yo: aló?- con un bostezo y con una cara para morirse de la risa.  
-Shannon: hola, disculpa que llame tan temprano pero es que debo preguntarte algo- dijo con un tono extraño, como si fuera un secreto.  
- Yo: si, dime- ansiosa de su pregunta.  
-Shannon: no sé si sabes, pero ayer le pedí a Anne que fuera mi novia…  
- Yo: si lo sé, felicitaciones- con una risita- pero hacía donde va tu pregunta.  
-Shannon: espera, es que, me gustaría pasar un día con ella sabes, y no dormí en toda la noche pensando en donde podríamos ir…  
- Yo: quieres que te de una idea… no?  
-Shannon: si, por favor, es que en verdad no se me ocurre nada…- dijo con voz nerviosa.  
- Yo: muy bien yo te ayudo.

Conversamos unos diez minutos, creando ideas, y yo tratando de recordar los lugares en donde ella suele ir, ahí entonces se me ocurrió, el centro comercial, pero Shannon quería algo más privado, entonces no se me ocurrió otra cosa que su departamento, a Shannon le gustó la idea, no era la mejor la verdad pero creo que a Anne le gustaría compartir con él, un ratito a solas.

-Shannon: muchas gracias por todas las ideas- dijo con un tono más tranquilo.  
- Yo: no hay de que- dije esto justo cuando Anne entraba a mi habitación.  
-Anne: hola, que onda con quien hablas?  
-Yo: buenos días Anne - lo dije con la intención que Shannon cortara.  
- Anne: dime, mmm, es con Jared cierto?  
-Shannon: adiós- dijo rápidamente.  
- Yo: adiós Jared- dije lo que primero se me ocurrió.  
- Anne: era Jared…!

Le inventé una mentira de esas que nadie te las cree, bueno ella no tenía que sospechar nada, y si lo hacía yo sería la culpable de que todo saliera mal.

Eran las 13:00 hrs. y me dio hambre, me había dado flojera cocinar y Anne andaba en el mall como es su costumbre, así que llame a una pizzería y pedí una de las más grandes pizzas. Me aproveché de bañar, me puse mi polera negra mi favorita, mis jeans negros y mis zapatillas verde militar, eran tan lindas. Me puse un poquito de delineador y una sombra lila pero no era muy fuerte. Esperé como una hora y se suponía que mi pizza llegaría en unos 20 minutos…En eso siento la puerta, por fin mi almuerzo, deje mi celular en silencio, me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

Cuando ya tenía mi mano puesta en la manilla de la puerta, un escalofrío invadió todo mi cuerpo, pero no le di demasiada importancia así que abrí la puerta y para gran sorpresa mía, era Alex quien estaba detrás de ella.

Comencé a llorar descontroladamente y traté de cerrar la puerta pero no pude, él ya había entrado, me abrazó con mucha fuerza y me besó, yo trataba alejarme de él pero no podía, empecé a abrazarlo, y a responder su beso, caí en sus redes.

Seguíamos besándonos y abrazándonos, yo estaba completamente confundida, como él me encontró, como sabía que aún estaría ahí, muchas preguntas venían a mi mente.  
Alex empezó a susurrar a mí oído, dijo que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo, pero yo no le creí nada y rápidamente me separé de él.

- Yo: que mierda quieres de mi?- dije secándome las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en mis ojos.  
-Alex: te vine a buscar, quiero que me perdones, quiero que estemos juntos- dijo acercándose a mí.  
- Yo: y tu esperas que te crea, estas loco- dije yendo hacía la puerta, y para más desgracia mía era Jared quien estaba en ella- Jared- continué- no sabía que estabas aquí…  
-Jared: supongo que estas ocupada, es mejor que vuelva otro día, adiós- dijo con una cara de pena y de rabia.  
- Yo: Jared, no te vayas puedo explicarlo, yo, él llego, Jared- dije cuando nuevas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.  
-Alex: déjalo que se vaya, es un tonto, el no te merece- diciendo esto cuando Jared se dirigía hacía dentro de la casa.  
-Jared: - tomándolo del cuello- tú si la mereces, porque te has portado muy bien con ella cierto- dijo sarcásticamente.  
- Yo: Jared suéltalo, por favor- no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.  
-Jared: como quieras- dijo soltándolo y yendo hacía la puerta- adiós- dijo esto último y se fue.

-Alex: que bueno que se fue, necesitaba conversar contigo.

- Yo: vete de aquí, vez que me arruinas la vida, eres un idiota.

* * *

**Creo que la protagonista es muy depresiva :S **

**que creen? XD se qe no responderan xd**

**bueeeno adios y un besooo =)  
**


	10. Desesperación

**Leer Comentarios de autora abajo =) **

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

** Desesperación. **

* * *

Alex al escuchar esto último me dijo que esta no iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos. Yo por mi parte no quería saber nada de lo que había pasado, lloraba recostada en el sofá, y bebía agua, no quería beber alcohol porque me imaginaba las consecuencias. Anne estaba en la puerta viéndome llorar…

Mi amiga fue rápidamente al sillón y me abrazó, me pregunto que me pasaba pero yo no podía hablar, me faltaba el aire, yo quería tanto a Jared, pero cuando vi a Alex mi mente se puso tan confusa, ya no sabía que pensar, mi mente estaba colapsada, Anne trataba de calmarme pero sus intentos eran inútiles yo me ahogaba con mi propio llanto.

Pensaba tantas cosas en ese momento, Jared, de repente ese fue mi último pensamiento antes que tocaran el timbre, mi amiga fue a abrir, y yo aún llorando tan fuertemente en el sofá, tomando agua, no quería emborracharme y luego pagar las consecuencias pero el vicio no me permitió, me dirigí al mini bar que estaba a pocos metros de donde yo estaba y corriendo me fui a mi pieza, me tiré en la cama y lloré, tomaba uno que otro vaso de licor y me lamentaba por lo que había pasado.

Cuando mi amiga fue a abrir la puerta no se dio cuenta de lo que yo había hecho, en la puerta estaba ese tal repartidor de pizzas que supuestamente tendría que haber llegado hace una hora y treinta minutos atrás. Anne cierra la puerta y se percata de que yo no estoy, tira la caja con la pizza y se va directo a mi habitación, golpeó mil veces y yo creo que más, pero yo no abría, había bebido las tres botellas que había tomado ágilmente, estaba tirada en el piso, recitando mi último poema, en eso me acordé, mi libreta, la necesitaba, debía escribir todo lo que sentía, me paré de una sola vez y comencé a escarbar en todas mis cosas, no la encontraba, Anne seguía golpeando y cada vez con mas desesperación, de nuevo me faltaba el aire, mi libreta mi pequeño libro que contenía los pensamientos más oscuros que pasaban por mi mente, también escribía pensamientos felices pero era rara la vez que los anotaba, tome aire y me afirmé de una cómoda que había en frente de mi cama, recordé algo que me dejó helada, esa vez que me quedé en el departamento de Jared tomé mi bolso demasiado rápido, era muy probable que mi libreta este entremedio del sofá de su living, caí débilmente y comencé a llorar de nuevo, tal vez Jared había leído todos esos pensamientos tan malos y oscuros que escribía, tal vez leyó mis poemas, todos esos poemas que hablaban de muerte y desesperación por no tener a nadie tan cerca, por estar sola.

Me levanté de nuevo, Anne se oía desesperada y por fin habló…"si no abres en este instante, derribaré la puerta", dijo con voz entrecortada, yo por mi parte no le respondí, estaba más que ebria, pero quería beber más, y repentinamente recordé que tenía unas botellitas de vino de colección, empecé a buscarlas y comencé a beberlas todas al seco, eran unas cinco, la botella no era mas grande que unos diez centímetros, estaba mareada no podía más y abrí la ventana para tomar un poco de aire, me sentí tan fresca en esa momento, pero Anne seguía golpeando la puerta, así que no aguanté más y ebria le grite "podrrr quiiee no mieee dejas trianquilaaaaaaa", ella paró de golpear, si cada vez más se iba alejando de la puerta. Tuvo una idea, era su última salvación, Shannon. Anne marcó el número de Shannon en su celular y de inmediato lo contestó:

-Shannon: hola, como estas mi vida?- contestó dulce.  
-Anne: mi amor estoy muy mal…- dijo de nuevo con la voz entrecortada.  
-Shannon: que paso, te sucedió algo?- dijo preocupado.  
- Anne: es Kristie, sucedió algo, no sé que, estoy tan mal- dijo por fin soltando al fin unas lágrimas.  
-Shannon: yo voy enseguida, no te preocupes estaré allí en unos segundos, cuídate y tranquila que todo va a salir bien.  
- Anne: eso espero- dijo esto último y se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Pucha qe es depre la mina cierto? x)**

**Bueeno, quiero dar las gracias a mis dos lectooras jaja**

**que bueno que les haya gustado =)**

**Un beesooo!**

**Reviews? *-***


	11. Intenta no llorar

**Capitulo 11**

**Intenta no llorar.**

* * *

Yo por mi parte solo pensaba en lo mal que había hecho de responder el beso de Alex, nunca debería haber hecho eso, fue muy malo, y estaba muy arrepentida, luego el me propone que estemos juntos, después de todo el daño que me había hecho, y me pide disculpas para solo quedar bien conmigo, estaba tan confundida, pensaba en Jared, que habrá escuchado, después de todo lo que habíamos hablado el otro día esto era horrible, no sabía lo que él había visto, pero al ver su reacción era evidente que vio el beso y el abrazo, y la pequeña discusión, lloraba, me alejé de la ventana y la cerré, traté de ordenar todos mis pensamientos, pero no podía, Anne esperaba en el primer piso a Shannon y por fin suena el tan temido timbre, ella se abalanza en sus brazos y Shannon la trataba de tranquilizar, yo por mi parte me senté a los pies de la cama a pensar más de lo que ya había reflexionado, veo hacía un lado y observo unos cigarros, supuse que eran los de Anne siempre los dejaba en cualquier parte, fumé todos los que habían en la cajetilla, 18 descontando dos que ya habían sido usados. Shannon subió con Anastasia y empezaron a "negociar" conmigo:

- Anne: Kris por favor sale de ahí…  
-Shannon: m…- no alcanzó a decir nada al ver que yo salía, con toda la pintura corrida y mi polera llena de licor.  
- Anne: ya me tenías preocupada niña- dijo abrazándome y yo no pude más y caí, por suerte que estaba Shannon y mi amiga, de no haber sido por ellos mi caída hubiera sido fea.  
-Shannon: creo que hay que recostarla- dijo mirando hacía dentro de mi pieza.  
- Anne: esta niña, cuando le viene fuerte es porque pasó algo muy grave.  
-Shannon: será mejor que me vaya, es mejor que descanse.  
- Anne: todo pasó tan rápido, es tan temprano, mira yo la voy a recostar y vuelvo a platicar contigo si?  
-Shannon: no te preocupes por mí, bueno yo espero.

Anne me llevó a la cama, yo dormía, me sacó el maquillaje que me quedaba en la cara y me tapó con una o dos frazadas, juntó la puerta y bajó hacía donde estaba Shannon, hablaron de lo que había pasado, la verdad es que ninguno sabía lo que había sucedido pero de una u otra manera suponían lo que podría haber sucedido, Anastasia aún nerviosa por mi reacción, nunca bebo, es la verdad, y menos fumo tal vez uno a la semana o dos, a lo más.

Yo había despertado después de una hora de lo sucedido (digo de que Anne me recostara) me incorporé lentamente y me dirigí al baño, explote en ese momento, boté todo lo que tenía adentro, creo que hasta la amargura y la culpa se fueron por el drenaje, abracé a la taza por una media hora, luego me lavé la cara y tomé agua necesitaba un poco de hidratación. Fui de nuevo a la cama y acurruque a un lado, seguía pensando en las cosas que habían pasado ese día.

- Anne: disculpa por llamarte, es que estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podría hacer ella, se perfectamente de lo que es capaz de hacer.  
-Shannon: lo dices con tanta seguridad?  
- Anne: si, cuando le pasa algo muy malo, empieza a escribir sus tétricos poemas, lo que me recuerda que no he visto hace mucho tiempo su libro.  
-Shannon:- sacando mi pequeño librito- no será este?  
- Anne: si, ese es… por que lo tienes tu?  
-Shannon: lo encontré entremedio del sofá en el departamento de Jared.  
- Anne: debo dárselo…es muy importante para ella.  
-Shannon: ya lo creo- se quedaron conversando hasta las ocho y luego él se fue.


	12. Visitas

**Capitulo 12 **** Visitas**

**

* * *

**

Me desperté a eso de las diez de la mañana, Anne dormía y yo estaba un poco mejor, no me sentía mareada y los vómitos ya se me habían pasado. Tomé un desayuno muy liviano, no tenía demasiada hambre.

Después me fui a bañar, me puse mis zapatos negros, en realidad estaba vestida entera de negro, mi maquillaje era suave como nunca. Baje hacía la cocina y tomé un poco de agua, la necesitaba, me senté en el clásico sofá y vi un rato televisión pero me aburrí al instante, así que la apagué, me acurruque en el sillón y vi de reojo la mesita de centro que se encontraba en el living, me di cuenta que estaba mi pequeño librito, me incorporé en cosa de milésimas de segundos y comencé a revisarlo, todo estaba bien, nada extraño se notaba, solo una hoja doblada pero no le tomé mucha importancia. En ese momento, aunque parezca raro, me llené de inspiración, tomé mi abrigo favorito que me llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, era plomo, extraño no?

Busqué mi croquera de dibujos y mi libreta, sin mencionar mi bolso negro con mi celular y mis pinturas, y una que otra cosa.

En frente de nuestra casa resulta que hay una plaza muy bonita, a esa hora no había nadie pero a eso de las doce en adelante había mucha gente con sus hijos, familiares y amigos. Me senté en un asiento aislado, necesitaba tener inspiración así que me cambie hacía donde estaba la pileta, en unos veinte minutos escribí tres poemas de unas diez estrofas. Tomé mi croquera y comencé a dibujar un paisaje muy triste, muy desolado, era extraño, jamás había hecho un dibujo tan hermoso pero tan oscuro y melancólico a la vez, era muy lindo, según yo, una lágrima pasó por mi rostro y justo alguien se sienta al lado mío, no hice caso, mas seguí dibujando, esta vez lo hice sombreado, era triste también pero no más que el otro.

Guardé mi libreta y mis lápices, cerré todo y deje tal como estaba, medite unos segundos y saqué mi celular para ver la hora, pero estaba descargado así que no me quedó otra que preguntarle a la mujer que estaba sentada al otro extremo de la banca.

- Yo: disculpe que la molesté pero tiene hora?  
-X: jaja, ahora me tuteas?- cuando ella dijo eso por primera vez en tanto tiempo una sonrisa invadió mi rostro, y algo me impulsó a abrazarla- como has estado?- me di cuenta que era Fernanda mi hermana…  
- Yo: como has estado tu?- dije llorando pero muy poco.  
-Fernanda: yo, muy bien, tanto tiempo sin vernos (casi dos años)- seguíamos abrazadas.  
-Yo: tengo que contarte tantas cosas.

Así conversamos como unas dos horas, le conté todo lo que me había pasado con Jared, y lo que había sucedido con mi ex novio Alex, una que otra lágrima salió de mis ojos.

Nos fuimos de la placita y nos dirigimos hacia una cafetería que quedaba cerca, nos tomamos un café y comimos unos dulces y unas galletas que allí mismo preparaban. Cuando acabamos, nos fuimos lentamente hacia mi casa, la invité a entrar y tomamos asiento, esperamos unos diez minutos y baja Anne glamorosa como siempre, pero no se da cuenta de que teníamos visita así que me reprocho en cuanto me vio.

- Anne: y tu, después de todas las botellas de licor que te tomate estas bien?  
-Yo: Anne, ahora no que tenemos visita…  
- Anne: y quien?  
-Fernanda: yo! – dijo Feña saltando desde el sillón.

Cuando Feña saltó, Anne se quedó un poco quieta al principio pero como a los segundos reaccionó y la fue a saludar con un enorme abrazo, yo me uní a él y conversamos todo lo que quedaba de mañana. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, Anne nos ofreció desayunar pero nosotras nos habíamos adelantado pero para acompañarla Feña se tomó un vaso con néctar y yo una taza de té, adicta al té.


	13. ¿Otra vez?

**Capitulo 13**

** ¿Otra vez? **

**

* * *

**

Volvimos a entablar la conversación esta vez Feña habló primero.

-Fernanda: te cuento por que estoy aquí…  
- Yo: pensé que estabas aquí porque habías venido a verme- dije con cara de pena, pero solo estaba bromeando.  
-Fernanda: jaja, bueno estoy aquí por que nuestra madre me mandó.  
- Yo: como esta ella?- dije con una lágrima en la mejilla.  
-Fernanda: ella esta muy bien te extraña mucho, bueno déjame seguir, nuestra madre se cambiará de casa al campo de nuestro pueblo, entiendes… se mudará a una casa más pequeña, alejada del ruido y los malos hábitos, bueno ella lo pensó bien y mandará tu viejo piano- cuando dijo eso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mi viejo piano era casi todo para mi hace meses que no tocaba una sola pieza de piano- en tres días estará aquí- continuó.

Seguimos conversando, viendo fotos que había traído mi hermana, y nos reíamos de las cosas que nos pasaban cuando éramos unas colegialas. Pasaron a ser las doce del día y Anne se fue a la ducha, que floja es, yo invité a Fernanda a almorzar y como se esperaba ella aceptó de inmediato, me ayudo a hacer la ensalada y el postre, yo preparé la mesa y plato de fondo, había pasado una hora y Anne baja, se encuentra con un rico olor y en cosa de segundos se instala en la mesa. Estábamos terminando el plato de fondo para comenzar con el postre, pero suena el temido timbre y Anne decidió abrir, yo estaba con los nervios de punta, si era Jared debía darle una buena explicación de lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que si yo le contaba lo que verdaderamente me había ocurrido el no me creería, porque era bastante poco creíble.

Tomé agua y Anne abrió la puerta, era Shannon. Ella lo recibió con un abrazo, y lo invitó a pasar yo por mi parte, lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y le pedí disculpas por lo que tuvo que ver el día anterior, Feña estaba en la cocina y aún no sabía que Anne era novia de Shannon, le invité a almorzar pero el no aceptó, solo quiso un poco de agua. Feña sale de la cocina:

-Anne: Feña! Te presento a mi novio Shannon.  
-Fernanda: hola, mucho gusto- dijo nerviosa y con un tono sospechoso que no le gustó mucho a Anne.  
-Shannon: hola, igualmente- también con un tono nervioso.

Nos sentamos en el living, Shannon y Anne en el más grande y yo y Feña en los individuales, me daba cuenta que varias veces Shannon y mi hermana cruzaban miradas coquetas, que pretenderán?, tal vez se gustaron pero era novio de Anne así que no podía haber nada, sería feo que mi querida hermana hiciera sufrir a mi mejor amiga.  
Shannon aceptó postre así después de esto vimos televisión, Feña se tenía que ir a su departamento que curiosamente quedaba pocas cuadras del de Shannon, y Anne y él mismo ordenaron la cocina yo por mi parte me quede meditando en el sofá, pensando en Jared, el mal que le había hecho…

Shannon se acercó a mí, se percató de que algunas lágrimas pasaban por mis mejillas y me trató de subir el ánimo, dijo que Jared estaba bien y que no me preocupara, necesitaba un tiempo para comprender las cosas.

-Shannon: Jared me contó lo que pasó con ustedes y bueno, el tercer integrante.  
-Yo: me siento tan mal, necesito explicarle todo como sucedió… yo lo quiero tanto- dije mirando el suelo.  
-Shannon: todo se va a arreglar, si se aman tanto como dicen ambos- cuando dijo "ambos" quede helada- todo va a salir bien- continuó, llegó Anne y se sienta al lado mío y me abraza.  
- Anne nosotras tenemos una larga conversación pendiente, te gustaría empezar?- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Shannon: bueno yo las dejo para que hablen tranquilas- dijo esto y se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la boca de mi amiga- todo se va a solucionar- me dijo a mí despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, Anne lo acompaño a la puerta y se dieron un último beso, luego vino hacia mí y me dijo…  
-Anne: que pasó?  
- Yo: algo muy malo, mira, te contaré todo, verás, ayer estaba esperando una pizza…  
- Anne: que después llegó- dijo interrumpiéndome.  
-Yo: si claro, bueno la cosa es que esperé un buen rato y sonó el timbre, pensé que era el repartidor pero, pero era… era Alex- dije llorando- el entró dejando la puerta abierta y me abrazó y luego me besó, después me alejé de él y él me dijo cosas tan absurdas, como que me ama, que está arrepentido, cosas así, yo no le creí y fui a la puerta para que se fuera, pero cuando llego a ella, estaba Jared, había oído y visto todo, según lo que yo pienso…  
- Anne: amiga, por que haces eso?- dijo dándome un abrazo.  
- Yo: no sé, estaba tan confundida, quiero que Alex se muera es un idiota entiendes, Jared es mi vida, él es todo si yo no lo tengo a mi lado no tengo porque seguir viviendo entiendes?

Quedamos pensativas un momento, Anne se paró sin decir una palabra y se dirigió a su habitación, yo estaba quieta me acurruque en el sofá y dormí por unas tres horas lo que me dio las diez de la noche, cuando desperté sentí la cabeza pesada y me dolía mucho, tomé unas pastillas para esto mismo y me fui a dormir…

Así pasaron los tres días, yo no sabía nada de Jared, Shannon y Anne mejor que nunca, aunque aún percibía que Feña miraba mucho a Shannon, y él le respondía las miradas. Me bañé y bajé a desayunar, Anne estaba en casa de su novio así que me sentía más sola que nunca, luego me senté en el sillón a escribir un poema un poco menos triste que todos, lo cual me sorprendió mucho porque mi ánimo estaba un tanto mejor, a pesar de lo ocurrido.

Estaba por terminar mi poema 344º y suena el timbre: "esta niña dejó las llaves en casa", pensé. Cuando tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta un nuevo escalofrío me invadió por completo, me eché para atrás y tomé aire "a lo mejor es mi piano, se supone que hoy llegaría". Me acerqué nuevamente a la puerta y quien estaba parado en ella era Alex…

* * *

**Alex otra vez :S que qerrá? **


	14. Rupturas, reconciliaciones,nuevos amores

**Leer comentario de autora abajo =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

** Rupturas, reconciliaciones y nuevos amores. **

**

* * *

**

Comencé a llorar en cuanto lo vi…

- Yo: cuando será el día que me dejes tranquila- dije cerrándole la puerta, pero él la detuvo- quiero que te vayas.  
-Alex: pero yo no me quiero ir- dijo acercándose a mi cada vez más con la intención de besarme, podía sentir su respiración.  
- Yo: por favor, no me hagas daño- dije con un grito separándome de él.  
-Alex: yo te amo…  
- Yo: PERO YO NO!... yo amo a Jared…- dije llorando fuertemente, por fin pude decirlo, yo no lo quería, y tenía que decirlo, me sentía aliviada pero triste, me dirigí a la puerta para que se fuera, pero cuando llegué mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, en frente mío se encontraba Jared tal como la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión estaba con una sonrisa de alivio y con unas cuantas lágrimas caídas en sus mejillas- Jared…- seguí- perdóname, yo no quería que esto fuese así, yo te amo a ti, este tipo es un mentiroso que no sabe ni lo que dice, hace tres días ocurrió algo que nunca debió haber pasado, me confundí y…- Jared me interrumpió, se acercó a mí y dio un abrazo, era un abrazo tan cariñoso, de a poco comencé a responderlo.

-Alex: creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo Alex yendo hacia la puerta.  
-Jared: tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo soltándome, pero por dentro sentía que estábamos unidos. Alex alcanzó a salir hacia la calle y Jared no le dio mucha importancia.

Nos sentamos en el sofá para dos y hablamos un buen rato, yo le expliqué todo lo que había pasado ese día y de lo arrepentida y de lo confundida que estaba en ese momento, me sentía muy bien porque todo se había aclarado y que Jared, por fin, escuchó de mi boca que no amaba a Alex si no que lo amaba a él…

Encendí la televisión y justo daban una película de terror de esas de intriga y que producen miedo, sin querer me fui haciendo a un lado para acurrucarme alejada de Jared, el hacia lo mismo, pero alejado de mí, termino la película y dieron los créditos, no le habíamos tomado mucha importancia al film. Me paré del sillón, Jared seguía acurrucado con los ojos semicerrados y viéndome ir hacia la cocina, me paré en frente del lavaplatos y saqué un vaso para tomar agua, cuando acabé siento que me toman por la cintura, doy vuelta mi cabeza y veo a Jared.

-Jared: no se como pude estar estos días alejado de ti- me dijo al oído con un susurro.  
- Yo: yo tampoco- dije dándome vuelta completamente, podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones y nuestros suspiros, nuestros susurros…

Jared me volvió a tomar por la cintura y me besó, fue beso tan hermoso, fue muy largo, cuando nos empezamos a separar, no aguanté más y le dije: "Jared, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos personalmente, me estoy …", el no me permitió continuar, me empezó a besar tan dulcemente pero tan apasionadamente a la vez, bajaba hacia el cuello y tocaba tiernamente mi cintura… nos miramos, y besamos una y otra vez hasta que los besos fueron aumentando cada vez más… nos alejamos de la cocina y nos fuimos al living, nos acostamos en el sofá, aún besándonos… pararon esos besos y Jared me mira fijamente, se encontraba encima mío, yo temblaba sin saber que hacer...

Nuevamente Jared empezó a besar mi cuello y a acariciar mi cabello, muy tiernamente, paró unos segundos y me dijo al oído: "te amo como nunca amé a nadie", seguimos con los besos y las caricias hasta que se abre la puerta, Jared cayó al suelo bruscamente y yo me incorporé rápidamente. Era Anne, que nos había interrumpido.

- Anne:, disculpen yo solo vine a buscar mi celular.  
-Yo: no se supone que estarías en el departamento de Shannon? – dije ayudando a Jared que había caído al piso.  
- Anne: iba camino hacia el pero se me olvido mi celular, disculpen- dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando Anne salió se percató que de nuevo se había olvidado de su teléfono pero decidió no volver por él, porque no quería interrumpirnos otra vez. Lentamente fue camino al departamento de Shannon, hizo una parada para comprar una botella de agua mineral y siguió su camino, tal vez después iría a saludar a Fernanda porque su departamento quedaba cerca del de Shannon.

Llegó al edificio y se sintió insegura, subió por el ascensor y, como tenía las llaves del lugar, entró sin ninguna demora. Cuando pasó por la puerta vio a Shannon sentado en el sofá, viendo televisión y con su torso descubierto…  
Anne lo fue a saludar, él estaba raro y un poco nervioso… ella se sentó junto a él por unos segundos y se percató de que había una prenda de mujer en el suelo…

- Anne: que hace eso allí?- dijo cuando Fernanda sale de la habitación de Shannon envuelta con una toalla y con el pelo mojado.

Ella al ver esto se paró rápidamente del sillón, mientras Shannon trataba de darle millones de explicaciones, Feña tenía una cara de espanto, que nadie se la podía sacar, se fue a la habitación de él y se encerró en ella. Shannon por su parte se paró del sillón un poco después que Anne, ella salió corriendo por la puerta, hasta que llegó al primer piso del edificio, en eso se percata que Tomo estaba estacionando su auto en la otra calle, iba a ver a su amigo seguramente, ella va corriendo hacia su auto y le pide que la lleve hacia cualquier lugar, Shannon la trató de perseguir pero no alcanzó, lo único que vio, fue a Anne subiéndose al auto de Tomo.

* * *

**Que la cagó Shannon :S**

**asjoajsojas puros enredos amorosos x)**

**Bueeh queria decirles que si les gusta la histo & no he ectualizado recuerdenmé porfis**

**por que se me olvida! tengo una cabeza de pollo**

**ademas que con el colegio & eso se me olvida subir capi =)**

**Un beeeso!**

**Aggatta! =) **


	15. Celos

**Capitulo 15 **

** Celos**

**

* * *

**

Con Jared nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, ninguno de los dos los sabía que decir, él se sentaba y se paraba del sillón a cada rato y yo tomaba agua como si cada vaso fuera el último en la tierra. Me sentía extraña por dentro, en realidad todo estaba pasando tan rápido, con Jared no éramos nada oficial, yo lo quería mucho y el a mí, pero no nos atrevíamos a pedirnos lo que tanto anhelábamos.

Después de unos treinta minutos de un silencio sepulcral Jared por fin se dirige hacia donde estoy yo y me lleva de la mano nuevamente hacia el sillón, nos sentamos, un tanto juntos… él toma mi mano con las dos suyas y me sonríe cariñosamente, por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-Jared: Kris, yo te quería pedir algo- dijo alejando una de sus dos manos de las mías de llevándola hacia mi rostro.  
-Yo: dime, yo te escucho atenta- respondí nerviosa y poniendo toda la atención posible.  
-Jared: yo te adoro, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, te amo mucho sabes? – dijo serio, pero tierno a la vez.  
- Yo: lo sé por que no paras de decírmelo- dije dejando caer una lágrima- yo también te adoro, eres lo mejor que me pudo suceder en este tiempo.  
-Jared: bueno, aquí va mi pregunta… mi querida y hermosa Kristie - ahora con sus dos manos en mi rostro- quieres ser mi novia?...- hubo silencio, mis ojos y mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas, mis manos temblaban, Jared me observaba con una sonrisa cariñosa, porque sabía cual era mi respuesta. Puse mis manos sobre las de Jared, que se encontraban en mi rostro y me animé a decirle mi respuesta.  
- Yo: sabes perfectamente cual es mi respuesta- dije aún llorando, sus ojos brillaban- si quiero Jared- quitó sus manos de mi rostro y me dio un fuerte abrazo…

Estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, él me hablaba al oído, me decía palabras cariñosas, me besaba las mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz y cuando besaría mis labios, se siente un celular, ambos quedamos extrañados porque solo podrían ser los nuestros, pero ninguno de los dos lo tenía encendido. Me paré del sofá y lentamente me empecé a acercar al lugar en donde se sentía cada vez más fuerte el sonido del teléfono.

Llegué a la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta y ahí estaba el celular, era el de Anne "pensé que había venido por él", recordé cuando entró y nos vio juntos con Jared. No alcancé a contestar, pero la llamada quedó guardada, vi quien había llamado y para sorpresa mía había sido Shannon: "pero no se suponía que Anne estaría en casa de él", pensé, luego continué: "algo extraño está sucediendo". Jared me miraba raro, como diciendo "que pensará en este momento", o cosas parecidas.

Me dirigía hacia donde estaba Jared y escucho un "Toc Toc", sólo una persona tenía esa manía de tocar la puerta, mi cara se iluminó por una sonrisa, Jared quedó extrañado al ver mi reacción, corrí hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí:

- Yo: mi niño!- dejé escapar un grito, mis ojos empezaron a llorar de nuevo y me impulsé a abrazarlo.

-Gerard: como has estado mi niña- dijo mi amigo Gerard.  
- Yo: tanto tiempo, es decir como es que estas aquí?  
-Gerard: quería darte una sorpresa, como has estado- seguíamos abrazados.  
- Yo: muy bien ahora, que sorpresa me traes?  
-Gerard: tu madre me llamó y Fernanda me recordó que debía traer tu piano-  
- Yo: quedé inmóvil, me había olvidado de mi piano… en serio lo traes?  
-Gerard: si, traje a unas personas para que lo bajen y lo instalen en la casa- dicho esto lo invité a pasar, me había olvidado de Jared, así que los presenté, no podía ocultar mi expresión de desagrado al ver sus caras de celos.

Ambos me querían pero ambas formas de querer eran totalmente distintas, al menos para mí.

Instalaron mi viejo y adorado piano en un espacio que quedaba en el living se veía tan bello, mi querido piano negro con unas grabados dorados. Paseaba mi mano por encima de él y recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando trataba de componer melodías, escribí muchas, pero los cuadernos en donde estaban, según yo, ya no existían. Gerard me observaba y podía ver que Jared lo miraba a él con celos.

Miré a Jared y no pude evitar abrazarlo, él me apretaba fuerte, como si estuviera protegiéndome. Pasaron las horas y conversábamos de todos los temas, mi amigo y mi novio simulaban que se llevaban bien y yo sin saber que hacer en la situación en la que me encontraba.


	16. En el momento preciso

**Capitulo 16 **

**En el momento preciso  
**

**

* * *

**

Anastasia lloraba descontroladamente en el asiento del vehículo de Tomo, él se preguntaba cada segundo lo grave que le había pasado a ella para que estuviera sufriendo tanto en ese momento. Tomo recordó las palabras de Anne: "llévame a cualquier lugar menos una cerca de este", no se le ocurrió un lugar más tranquilo que la playa, así que no dudo en llevarla allí. Ella seguía callada, Tomo la miraba de vez en cuando.  
Se bajaron lentamente del auto, ella corrió hacía el arena y se sentó en ella, sus brazos abrazaban a sus piernas mientras lloraba. Tomo se acercó cariñosamente para ver lo que le sucedía no aguanto más y la abrazo, luego Anastasia, al fin habló:

-Anastasia: estoy tan triste Tomo- dijo llorando sin consuelo.  
-Tomo: me imagino, debió pasarte algo muy malo para que llores de esta forma-continuaban abrazados.  
- Anastasia: ahora no te contaré lo que sucedió pero solo te diré que…  
-Tomo: pasó algo con Shannon- dijo interrumpiéndola.  
- Anastasia: si, pero no quiero hablar de eso…

Se quedaron abrazados por unos segundos, nadie se atrevía a admitir que se querían a pesar de todo. Anastasia por fin para de llorar y le muestra una sonrisa cariñosa a Tomo, le acaricia su rostro y se miran tiernamente, Tomo por otro lado, quería demostrarle todo el cariño que sentía por ella, a pesar de que él estaba comprometido, jugaba con su pelo y ella hacía lo mismo.

- Anastasia: sabes que eres muy dulce- dijo nerviosa.  
-Tomo: tu sabes que eres muy bella?- dijo tomando su rostro y tratando de besarla, pero Anastasia lo evito rápidamente.

Seguían abrazados y sintiéndose el uno a otro, Anastasia seguía triste, Tomo inquieto por saber lo que le sucedía.

Pasaron las horas y seguían juntos, vieron una hermosa puesta de sol, era realmente bella.

Decidieron que era mejor irse del apacible lugar, ella no quería volver a casa aún así que Tomo le ofreció pasar la noche en su casa, Anastasia preocupada dijo:

- Anastasia: estás seguro? Tu novia no se enoja?  
-Tomo: no te preocupes, está de viaje…- hubo silencio- fue a Brasil a fotografiar a unas modelos de desfilarían en una pasarela muy famosa del lugar- dijo serio sin darle mucha importancia, estaba concentrado en manejar bien el auto.  
- Anastasia: supongo que la extrañas- dijo mirando por la ventana.  
-Tomo: a veces, estoy acostumbrado, ella siempre está de viaje… volverá dentro de una semana.  
- Anastasia: disculpa lo entrometida, pero cuando se fue?  
-Tomo: ayer…- dijo con la intención de cerrar el tema.

Al llegar a casa de Tomo, Anastasia se sintió aliviada, podía detectar todo el cariño y apoyo que le daba él, a pesar de que no supiera lo que en verdad había pasado.

Tomo se percató que el buzón tenía una carta, le pareció extraño porque nunca recibían cartas, bueno solo las de las millones de fans, sacó la carta del buzón e invitó a Camila a que pasaran a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de su casa.

Él, amablemente fue a buscar un vaso de agua para Anastasia, también trajo con él unos dulces caseros, que seguramente los habrá hecho él en su tiempo libre.

-Tomo: me disculpas, debo leer la carta que encontré haya afuera.  
- Anastasia: no te preocupes léela tranquilo, yo veré televisión- dijo con una sonrisa de niña buena.  
-Tomo: bueno…

Tomo agarró la carta y la empezó a ojear por fuera, no salía quien la había mandado, no había dirección ni firma, solo un sobre en blanco.

Decidió abrir la carta, lo hizo despacio sin ninguna demora, mientras Anastasia miraba y escuchaba la televisión. Sacó la hoja y lo primero que leyó fue el nombre de su novia: Lorena.

"Desde que te conocí mi vida se iluminó, te quiero y te estimo mucho, sabes lo que siento. Cuando estamos juntos pareciera que solo existiéramos los dos. Tu alegras mi ser, hemos compartido mucho juntos, hemos vivido tanto tiempo amándonos. Tenemos los mismos gustos, las mismas facciones, las mismas intenciones para amarnos mutuamente. Pero en esta etapa de mi vida he decidido dejarte… no quiero hacerte más daño del que te he estado haciendo el último año. No he podido dormir en paz una noche por hacerte todo este mal. Eres un hombre muy bueno, cariñoso y francamente cualquier mujer o persona te podría querer y serte fiel toda la vida, pero lamentablemente yo no lo pude hacer. Te amo. Te amo mucho, pero la locura por estar con otro hombre, quien conozco desde hace más de un año… es mucho más fuerte, es por eso que me fui a Brasil, con la excusa de que iba a trabajar… Espero que algún día me perdones por todo esto, no olvides que eres un hombre muy bueno y que nunca te voy a olvidar a pesar de todo…"


	17. En el momento preciso II

**Capitulo 17 **

**En el momento preciso II  
**

**

* * *

**

Al terminar de leer la carta Tomo lloró silenciosamente, Anastasia al ver tan concentradamente la televisión, no se percataba de esto. Tomo dejó escapar un pequeño susurro, el cual Anastasia lo escucho, rápidamente se dirige hacia el y comienza el dialogo.

- Anastasia: que te pasó… ahora tu eres el llorón- dijo esto último con la intención de subirle el ánimo.  
-Tomo: dame un abrazo- dijo cuando ella empezaba a acercarse a él.  
- Anastasia: todos los que quieras- dijo con un susurro.

No se daban cuenta pero a simple vista se podía observar que ambos se tenían un cariño especial. Tomo apretaba fuerte a Anastasia y ella hacia lo mismo pero mas delicadamente.

Ella podía sentir toda la pena que Tomo tenía en ese momento a pesar de no se dijeran nada. Cuando se separaron, Anastasia acarició el mechón de Tomo y él su mejilla, no se daban cuenta de que sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca de toparse. Ella había rechazado un beso en la playa pero este no lo dejaría escapar. Él tomó su cuello y ella por debajo de los brazos. Ese beso fue aumentando con mayor intensidad, cada vez más se acercaban al sillón, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus pasos temblorosos. Jugaban con la ropa y se acariciaban mutuamente. Cuando Tomo iba a comenzar a sacar la polera de Anastasia alguien desesperado toca la puerta, era Shannon…Tomo se arreglaba un poco para que no sospechara nada…

Se dirige a abrir la puerta y Anastasia se va a la habitación de Tomo toda desarreglada…

-Shannon: supongo que aquí debe estar Anastasia - dijo desesperado.  
-Tomo: de que hablas?- dijo de lo mas normal- ella no estaría contigo?  
-Shannon: pasó algo que luego te contaré- dijo mirando por todos lados- si sabes algo de ella por favor llámame,  
-Tomo: por supuesto…

Shannon se fue rápidamente a no sé donde y Tomo cerró la puerta aliviado.  
Subió al segundo piso y vio a Anastasia llorando sentada en la cama…

Tomo no quiso preguntar, solo se dirigió a su lado y la abrazó fuerte. Se besaron cariñosamente y no aguantaron mucho, se iban recostando cada vez más en la cama, se hacían caricias, no podían evitar quererse…

Anastasia despertó unas horas después de lo ocurrido, se incorporó de la cama y miró al su lado, Tomo no se encontraba junto a ella. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó al primer piso para ver si se encontraba allí. Estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de café, Anastasia lo toma por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Anastasia: como estas?  
-Tomo: muy bien a pesar de todo…  
- Anastasia: lo que hicimos esta bien?  
-Tomo: por mi parte esta bien, pero tu estas con Shannon…  
- Anastasia: no-dijo acariciando su rostro- yo ya no estoy con él.  
-Tomo: como?- dijo con cara de asombro y a la vez contento, ella le explicó todo lo sucedido, Tomo hizo lo mismo.

Se sentaron en el sillón un rato y se quedaron dormidos.

Jared continuaba con las miradas celosas…

-Gerard: creo que es hora de que me vaya.  
-Jared: yo también debo irme-dijo dándome un tierno besito.  
-Yo: espera un poco- dije al oído de Jared- adiós Gerard- le dije con un abrazo- nos vemos pronto, muchas gracias por traerme mi viejo pianito.  
-Gerard: de nada, cuídate…

Gerard cerró la puerta y Jared en cosa de segundos me tomó por mi cintura y empezó a besar mi cuello apasionadamente, susurraba a mí oído que me amaba. Nos besábamos cada vez con mayor intensidad nos recostábamos en el sofá y nos acariciábamos cada centímetro de nuestro cuerpo. Jared comenzó a levantarme la polera, pero tomé sus manos y le dije…

-Yo: disculpa Jared pero ahora no.  
-Jared: está bien, no iré tan rápido.  
- Yo: gracias…

Se hacía tarde y nadie sabía nada de Anne, en eso suena el timbre y pasan un sobre por debajo de la puerta, no alcancé a ver quien era, pero tomé la carta… en el sobre decía que era para Fernanda así que no la abrí por ningún motivo.

Jared se había quedado dormido en el sillón no quería hacer ruido, pero injustamente se me cae el celular cerca de donde estaba él, bueno la cosa es que el se despertó y me miró con cara de enfado, pero en broma, puse mi cara de niña inocente y recogí el celular. Le dije a Jared, con las mejores intenciones, que subiéramos a mi pieza para dormir más cómodos, él acepto de inmediato…


	18. Traición

**Capitulo 18 **

**Traición. **

**

* * *

**

Así conversamos un rato, luego dormitábamos unos segundos y volvíamos a hablarnos.

Esa noche fría nos quedamos dormidos abrazados… sintiéndonos el uno al otro.

Desperté a eso de las diez de la mañana, estirando los brazos y dando un largo bostezo.  
Miré al otro lado de la cama pero no vi a Jared, pensé que tal vez se había ido.  
Me dirigí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha me vestí ahí mismo y baje para tomar desayuno, fui a la cocina y allí estaba con el torso desnudo, quedé mirándolo toda babosa y creo que él se dio cuenta de mi reacción así que para que no fuera tan notorio entable una conversación y miraba hacia otros lados.

- Yo: pensé que te habías ido- dije tratando de mirarlo a la cara pero no podía dejar de ver ese torso.  
-Jared: quise prepararte el desayuno, mi niña- en eso me acordé que el día antes Jared me había pedido que fuera su novia, francamente no lo recordaba.  
- Yo: que dulce eres- dije acercándome.  
-Jared: tú me pones así…

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y empezamos a conversar mientras tomábamos desayuno, hablamos de su infancia y de la mía, de cosas de la banda y por último de mi relación con la música, por que al parecer se había dado cuenta de que tenía cierto lazo con ella.

-Jared: nunca me habías dicho que tocas el piano- dijo poniendo cara de pena, pero en broma.  
- Yo: no es tan importante.  
-Jared: como que no, podrías ser la nueva tecladista de la banda- dijo tomando mi mano.  
- Yo: que loquillo eres- le dije acariciando su mejilla.  
-Jared: es que tú me tienes así.

No hubo respuesta a ese comentario. Después de unos treinta minutos, comenzamos a lavar las tazas, fue muy entretenido. Con mis manos hacia mucha espuma… así que se ocurrido tirarle un poco y como esperaba el me respondió mas fuerte. El piso estaba lleno de espuma y nosotros también, me resbalé y me sujeté del brazo de Jared, haciendo que él quedara encima de mí. Estábamos nerviosos nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nos mirábamos con la intención de besarnos pero ninguno se atrevía. Por fin pude hablar…

- Yo: te quiero mucho Jared- dije pasando mi mano por la espalda de él.  
-Jared: yo te amo.

Nos besamos apasionadamente, esos besos seguían aumentando cada vez mas, Jared me acariciaba delicadamente. Aún besándonos me ayudó a pararme, nos fuimos al sofá y comenzamos a jugar con la ropa, él estaba a punto de desabrochar mi brasier, estábamos dispuestos a todo.

Alguien nos tenía que arruinar el momento, sentimos que el timbre de la puerta lo tocaban demasiado fuerte yo me preocupé y me salí de debajo de Jared, me puse la polera y me arregle un poco, en mi trayecto hacia la puerta ambos nos pusimos un poco ruborizados por la situación en que nos habían interrumpido, me iba acercando a la puerta, sentía que prácticamente la querían derribar.

Cuando llego a ella me di cuenta de que era Fernanda con los ojos hinchados, su cara parecía de culpa… la invité a pasar, y le dije a Jared con una seña que me esperara en el segundo piso, él lo entendió perfectamente y subió a la pieza.

Con Fernanda nos sentamos en el sofá a conversar, ella seguía llorando y como buena hermana que soy traté de consolarla, sin saber el motivo por el cual ella estaba así.

-Fernanda: he hecho algo muy malo.  
- Yo: me lo imagino, nunca te había visto tan triste, bueno no de esta forma- dije trayendo un vaso de agua para ella.  
-Fernanda: traicioné a una amiga sabes? – quedé pensativa por lo que dijo.  
- Yo: puedes contarme.  
-Fernanda: todo comenzó antes de ayer… iba caminando por la vereda tranquilamente y al doblar en la esquina choqué bruscamente con alguien – haciendo una pausa – bueno ese alguien era Shannon – dijo mirando el suelo – nos disculpamos por lo ocurrido y ofreció acompañarme en mi trayecto hacia la plaza, no dude en decirle que si – respiró hondo y con su pulgar secó una lágrima vaga que corría por su mejilla – nos sentamos un rato en los asientos que están en la plaza y nos pusimos a conversar. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirme, él me invito a su departamento a tomar una merienda, eran como las siete de la tarde… en el camino se nos hizo un poco mas tarde como las ocho y preferimos cenar, cocinamos juntos y comimos, luego vimos televisión y los minutos pasaban…  
- Yo: ve al grano niña – dije interrumpiéndola.  
-Fernanda: la cosa es que… nos empezamos a besar y esos besos aumentaban y aumentaban cada vez con mayor intensidad, como te puedes imaginar… pase la noche con Shannon – hubo silencio por algunos segundos, luego continuo – al otro día en la tarde llega Anne, encuentra nuestras prendas tiradas en el suelo y me ve a mí en la puerta del baño envuelta con una toalla – se acercó hacia mí y me abrazó yo hice lo mismo, podía notar que realmente estaba destrozada, para ser sincera Anne y Fernanda nunca se habían llevado de lo mejor pero nunca pensé que para tanto… esperé unos minutos y me decidí a hablar.

- Yo: debes hablar con ella – dije fría.  
-Fernanda: a eso vine, estoy muy arrepentida y quiero arreglar las cosas, en donde está ella?  
- Yo: desearía saberlo, pero desde ayer que no la veo.

Fernanda se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho al fin y al cabo a pesar de no se llevaban de lo mejor eran amigas y desde muy pequeñas…conversamos unos minutos más pero prefirió irse, le recomendé que mejor descansara y que si Anne aparecía yo le llamaría.


	19. A la que le llueve sobre mojado

**Capitulo XIX **

**A la que le llueve sobre mojado. **

(En tanto en la casa de Tomo…)

Anne despertaba silenciosamente de los brazos de Tomo, él le seguía el juego… la verdad no podían evitar quererse… Tomo sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima por lo sucedido con Lorena, y Anastasia, ella estaba confundida, en su interior quería mucho a Shannon, pero lo que le hizo estuvo muy mal y en ese mismo momento le había dejado en claro que su corta relación se había terminado por completo. Por otro lado estaba Tomo, que a pesar del poco tiempo que se veían se querían mucho, pero era un sentimiento distinto, era cariño, ternura y delicadeza… se amaban secretamente.

Anastasia decidió que era mejor esconder por un tiempo lo sucedido. Él aceptó de inmediato. Tomaron desayuno silenciosamente y luego comenzaron a hablar.

-Tomo: no puedo evitar quererte.

-Anne: yo tampoco…

Se besaban apasionadamente… estaba mas que claro que lo que los unía era la pasión por estar juntos.

Anastasia se fue a casa y Tomo se quedó vagando por la suya, pensativo… recordando todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Subí al segundo piso y encontré a Jared acostado en mi cama viendo televisión. Me senté junto a él y me quedé quieta. Hubo silencio, ese silencio incómodo que nadie se atreve romper, yo me decidí.

- Yo: y que hacías mientras estaba abajo?

-Jared: nada solo veía televisión- dijo con un bostezo.

- Yo: ah…- no se me ocurría nada para decirle.

-Jared: y tu? – creo que él se encontraba en la misma situación – que hacías haya abajo?

- Yo: es que llegó Fernanda a contarme un problema que tenía cosas de hermanas…

-Jared: tienes una hermana, no me habías dicho.

- Yo: si está aquí hace una semana, ella es la responsable de que mi piano este haya abajo…

-Jared: ah – ahora era el quien no sabía que decir – creo que es mejor que me vaya, me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Yo: si yo debo arreglar un par de problemas.

-Jared: bueno te deseo suerte, cuídate – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, era un beso frío.

- Yo: chao – dije en voz baja.

Cuando bajo las escaleras me vino una pena enorme no entendía el motivo, pero solo quería llorar, me fui al baño y me lave la cara para evitar llorar, siento un portazo muy fuerte y de inmediato fui a ver que pasaba, no había nadie en la casa a parte de mi, así que miré por la ventana y veo a Jared secándose los ojos, el no se dio cuenta de que yo lo observaba así que seguí mirándolo, él trataba de aguantar el llanto para que yo no lo escuchara, subió al auto y partió aún llorando.

Me quedé pensativa por lo que le había pasado, estaba preocupada, pero luego pensé que era mejor no preguntarle. Estaba preparando el almuerzo a eso de las 13:00 hrs. ya tenía mucha hambre a esa hora, en eso alguien entra por la puerta (por donde mas). Veo de inmediato a Anne, me dirijo hacia ella.

- Yo: amiga, como has estado?

-Anne: bien a pesar de todo – dijo con una sonrisa, yo me extrañé por en su lugar estaría llorando a gritos.

- Yo: no me quieres contar lo que sucedió?

- Anne: si, si quiero – dijo haciendo una pausa y me contó todo lo que había sucedido con Shannon.

- Yo: eso ya lo sabía, la Feña vino a hablar contigo pero no te encontró.

- Anne: lo menos que quiero es hablar con ella – dijo al fin llorando – aún no te he contado algo.

- Yo: donde pasaste la noche? – dije interrumpiéndola.

- Anne: estuve con Tomo…

- Yo: espera…

- Anne: pase la noche con Tomo…- hicimos una pausa y pensé en lo que había dicho, tal vez fue una especie de venganza o en realidad lo quería?

Pasaban los minutos de silencio y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ella subió al segundo piso y se encerró en su pieza. Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo, pensé tantas cosas: lo que le sucedió a Jared, me estaba preocupando, le habré hecho algo yo?, o tal vez le pasó algo muy malo. Por otra parte estaba mi hermana Fernanda lo que hizo estuvo mal y la verdad es que no se si Anne la podrá perdonar…

Al otro día desperté mucho más tarde que el día anterior, sentía un celular a lo lejos pero en realidad estaba mucho más cerca, debajo de mi almohada. Contesté sobándome los ojos…

- ¿hola? – dije aún bostezando.

- hola, ¿te desperté? – dijo Jared con esa vocecita irresistible.

- si la verdad que si – dije con vocecita de niña pequeña.

-quería invitarte a tomar desayuno, debo hablar contigo.

- muy bien, dime donde y la hora.

- no te preocupes yo te voy a buscar, mmm… en una hora esta bien?

- si… esperaré hasta entonces, te cuidas.

- tu también mi niñ fui a la ducha rápidamente y vestí sencilla… me maquille suave como nunca y baje al primer piso a esperar a Jared. Después de unos tres o dos minutos de espera él tocó la bocina de su auto para que yo saliera, me subí al auto y nos fuimos a nuestro destino.

En nuestro trayecto no hubo mucho que decir, no nos saludamos ni nos hablábamos, yo iba pendiente de mirar por la ventana y él de manejar correctamente.

Jared me abrió la puerta para que yo bajara del auto lo único que pude decirle fue un "gracias" muy frío. Entramos al restorán y nos sentamos un tanto alejados de las demás mesas, Jared pidió un café y un pastel, yo también quise café pero con unos dulces y galletas que vendían en el lugar.

Pedimos al mozo lo que queríamos, y esperamos unos cinco minutos para que llegara lo que habíamos pedido. Pasaron esos cinco minutos y unos tres más, hasta que Jared se decidió por hablar.- tengo que decirte algo- dijo acariciando mi mano, sus palabras aún eran frías- pero no aquí después daremos un paseo…

- de acuerdo – le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa quitando mi mano de debajo de la suya.

- que pasa? – dijo quitando esa frialdad molestosa.

- nada, es solo que… nada…

No hubo respuesta… seguíamos tomando desayuno sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que yo por fin me atreví a decirle algo.

- Shannon habló contigo?

- por lo que pasó antes de ayer no?

- si… habló contigo? – insistí.

- si, él está muy mal por lo que sucedió.

- sabes quien es la chica?

-me dijo que era una tal Fernanda – se quedó pensativo – ¿no será…?

- acertaste – dije con sonrisa sarcástica.

Después de un rato de conversación un poco más entretenida y de nuestras risas que se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Jared me tomó de la mano y salimos del restaurante. Me nombró un montón de lugares para ir de paseo, los cuales yo no conocía, así que paseamos por todos, se nos hizo un tanto tarde como las seis y algo…

-que tal si vamos a la playa? – dijo cuando sus ojos brillaban, hace tanto tiempo que no los veía brillar.

- me gusta pasear por la playa…

Llegamos al lugar y paseamos por la orilla del mar, luego nos sentamos en la arena, cerca de las olas. Mirábamos como el sol se escondía poco a poco y sentíamos como el agua cada vez más se ponía más tibia. Nos mirábamos y besábamos, él me acariciaba el rostro y yo corría los mechones de cabello que estaban en su cara.

- debo hablar contigo mi niña – dijo con los ojos vidriosos

- que me quieres decir – dije tocando su mejilla.

- ayer mientras estabas con Fernanda… me llamó Scarlett – dijo haciendo una pausa – mi ex novia – corrí mi mano ágilmente del rostro de Jared y miré el mar, mil lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero no lo permití.

- que quería – dije con enojo, rabia y con voz fría.

- verme y hablar conmigo – dijo tratando de ver mis ojos pero yo corrí mi cara.

- supongo que ya hablaste con ella – dije con una lágrima vaga que corría por mi mejilla.

- no quiero hablar con ella, es parte del pasado y yo ya la olvidé – dijo acariciando a la arena.

- ah… - dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- por que te pones así? – dijo tomando mi rostro y mirando mis ojos rojos.

- yo quiero que veas a esa… - ups – tipa – dije haciendo una pausa – yo te quiero Jared, no quiero perderte.

- mi niña, ya te dije que Scarlett es parte de mi pasado, ella ya no me importa – dijo dándome un largo abrazo.

- en serio? – dije con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

- por supuesto – dijo cerrando nuestra conversación con beso lleno del amor que sentíamos por el otro. Miramos un bello atardecer.

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que me piden que actualice :)**

**de verdad no creo que el fic sea tan bueno jaja pero si ustedes lo dicen...**

**Quiero pedirles la opinion en algo...**

**tengo otro fic pero es Paramore, ¿les gustaría? **

**es mejor que este en muchos sentidos :) **

**espero con ansias sus comentarios! **


	20. Explicaciones

**Capitulo XX **

**Explicaciones.**

Me fue a dejar a mi casa y prometió llamarme durante el día de mañana, nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso en los labios. Entré a casa y vi a Tomo sentado en el sofá viendo televisión.- Tomo?

- hola, Kristie

- como estás?

- muy bien y tu?

- he estado mejor… disculpa lo mal educada pero que haces aquí?

- es que vamos a cenar – dijo Anne radiante bajando las escaleras.

- entiendo, entonces no molesto mas, cuídense y disfruten – dije despidiéndome de ambos con un beso en la mejilla.- y a donde iremos? – dijo Anne tomando la mano de Tomo.

- quiero que cenemos solos, así que preparé algo muy especial en mi casa.

- es en serio? – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- si… quiero compartir al máximo contigo – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Así pasaban los minutos en el auto de Tomo, Anne inquieta por la fin llegaron a su destino, la casa de Tomo, él abrió la puerta y ella cerró los ojos para que fuese más interesante, cuando llego la hora de abrir los ojos, se encontró con una mesa muy bien elaborada, música relajante y un ramo de flores en las manos de Tomo.

- Tomo, esto es muy bello – dijo recibiendo el ramo de Flores.

- preparado especialmente para ti…

-es que todo es tan hermoso, la música, las rosas y la mesa…

-lo hago porque te quiero y mucho

Dicho esto Anne deja las rosas encima de una mesa cerca del sofá y se dirigen hacia la mesa para cenar. La música era muy relajante, la comida deliciosa y la compañía para ambos, era perfecta. Terminaron de cenar y se sentaron en el sillón, Tomo sirvió champagne y brindaron por los dos.

- quiero brindar por nosotros.

- yo quiero brindar por tu maravillosa sorpresa – y ambos dijeron "salud" como es la tradición. Pasaban los minutos y nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Tomo se decidió.

- quiero pedirte algo.

- dime lo que quieras – dijo con una sonrisa provocativa.

- quieres ser mi novia? – Anastasia se invadió por una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo había quedado pálida.

- yo aún no hablo con Shannon – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- pero tu dijiste que todo acabó con él…

- tienes razón, si quiero mil veces más hasta que la botella quedara vacía, pero no estaban bailar, debían aprovechar la bella y encantadora música que estaban oyendo. Se miraban tiernamente y se abrazaban con mucho cariño, acariciaban las mejillas del otro.

Se querían mucho, Anastasia se daba cuenta del error de haber aceptado a Shannon como novio, pagó las consecuencias, pero ahora estaba feliz al lado de quien realmente la amaba.

Comenzaron a besarse, aumentaban cada vez con mayor intensidad, sus pasos eran temblorosos y sus respiraciones muy agitadas. Avanzaban cada vez más hacia el segundo piso, a la habitación de Tomo. Se iban recostando en la cama hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron unidos. Sus prendas tiradas por todo el piso y ellos amándose toda la noche…

Así pasó una semana, Jared había quedado de llamarme o escribirme pero no lo había hecho. Yo no quería llamarlo porque tal vez tenía mucho trabajo y ese era el motivo por el cual no nos habíamos comunicado. Anne aún no conversaba ni con Shannon ni con Fernanda, ella estaba contenta con Tomo, feliz por tener a alguien que realmente que amaba desde el primer instante en que se toparon sus miradas. Esa mañana me levanté temprano a eso de las once (temprano para mi, que floja), me duché y tomé desayuno.

Mi amiga no se encontraba en la casa lo que era obvio, porque se la pasaba con Tomo (no piensen mal). No tenía ganas de hacer nada, los programas que daban en la televisión era malos y aburridos, los canales de música solo pasaban reggaeton (puaj) y los canales de cine, solo daban películas románticas, la mayoría odiadas por mí. Encendí la radio y justo estaban dando la canción The Kill de 30stm. Me acordé de inmediato de Jared y de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, así que no dudé mucho tiempo y decidí llamarlo. Contestan a los pocos segundos.- hola?

- Kris! – dijo Jared con un pequeño grito y un tanto nervioso.

- si que pasa, estas ocupado si quieres te llamo después – dije.

- quien es mi niño? - dijo la voz de una chica.

- Jared? Con quien estas? - dije con voz entrecortada.

- no es lo que piensas…- se apresuró a decir

- no estoy pensando nada…

- con quien hablas amor? - dijo otra vez esa voz.

- dime ahora con quien estas – dije con una lágrima corriendo por mi rostro.

- te lo puedo explicar…

- explicar que?… dime con quien estas!

- estoy… con Scarlett…

- que cresta estas diciendo?

- te lo puedo explicar…!

- púdrete…

Le corté bruscamente y tiré mi celular al otro lado del living me senté en suelo contra la pared a llorar sin consuelo… así pasaron los minutos yo seguía llorando y lamentándome, tal vez todo había sido un mal entendido pero la forma en que esa tipa trataba a Jared, tan cariñosa y la reacción que sentí que tuvo él, una reacción de espanto horrible, no me daba más para pensar de que habían pasado la noche juntos.

Por fin suena el timbre me levante esperanzada de que fuera Fernanda o Anne o hasta Gerard pero en cuando vi quien estaba parado en ella me corrí bruscamente y comencé a llorar de nuevo… era Jared.

- puedo explicarlo.

- explicar que… que como lo pasaron mientras yo te extrañaba toda esta semana? Eso me quieres explicar? Por favor…

- por favor escúchame!

- que quieres que escuche? Por que la verdad es que no creo que solo hayan hablado toda la noche – dije llorando aún más.

- tienes razón, yo pase la noche con ella toda esta semana! – dijo con un grito que creo que hasta los vecinos escucharon.

- que? – dije cuando mi corazón latía a mil por hora – eres un imbecil como me haces esto? – dije cada vez llorando más.

- por favor no me vengas a dar clases de moral…

- si lo dices por lo que pasó con Alex – dije interrumpiéndolo – son cosas muy distintas.

- haber explícame las diferencias – dijo sarcásticamente.

- primero, fue solo un beso Jared yo no me acosté con él… y lo segundo – tomé aire - cuando eso pasó nosotros no éramos nada, solo éramos simples conocidos, nada más… en cambio tú, tú me engañaste estando nosotros de novios Jared – al decir esto me miró con una cara de espanto, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas mientras que en los míos corrían las últimas…

No dudé ningún segundo más y le grité a Jared que se fuera, como he de esperar no me hizo caso, así que corrí hacia el baño y me encerré a llorar tranquila, él me siguió pero no alcanzó a parar la puerta. Me senté en el suelo y volví a generar lágrimas, Jared golpeaba la puerta bruscamente, esos golpes me llegaban a mí también, pues me apoyaba en ella. Cuando paró de golpear me decidí a hablarle, con un grito.

- ¡pensé que me amabas Jared! – en eso vi de reojo una gillette debajo del lavamanos.

* * *

**Bien depre Kristie no? **


	21. Lo que haces por¿amor?

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo XXI_

_Lo que haces por…¿Amor?_

**.**

**.**

Cuando paró de golpear me decidí a hablarle, con un grito le dije – pensé que me amabas Jared – en eso vi de reojo una gillette debajo del lavamanos.

-te amo, créeme lo que pasó fue una tontería, por favor – mientras decía esto me empecé a acercar cada vez más a la gillette, la tomé delicadamente y me la empecé a pasar suavemente por las manos, comencé a ser más bruta hasta que mi sangre corriera por mis dedos, Jared seguía hablando pero no le tomé importancia, no quería saber nada de él.

Cuando la acerqué a mis muñecas comenzó nuevamente a golpear la puerta, esto hizo que la gillette se cayera pues me asusté con los golpes, la tomé nuevamente y la envolví con un poco de papel higiénico.

Resulta que justo se encontraba en el baño un cesto de ropa para planchar, así que tomé un polerón que ni siquiera me di cuenta si era mío, pero seguramente lo era porque era negro, y me decidí a salir, las mangas tapaban las heridas de mis manos y el pequeño corte que me hice en la muñeca cuando me asusté y dejé caer la gillette.

Cuando salí Jared me vio con una cara de espanto, aún más horrible de la que había puesto cuando conversábamos en el living – ya era hora de que salieras – dijo mirando las mangas de mi polerón.

– que has echo?

- nada que te importe, es mejor que te vayas quiero estar sola – dije seria con la intención de no seguir peleando.

- por favor, necesito que me perdones, por favor, yo te amo tanto – dijo tomando mi mano ensangrentada – que has hecho – me miró con los ojos más grandes que haya visto jamás luego miró sus manos llenas de sangre.

- es me mejor que te vayas, no quiero hablar contigo.

- por Dios mira lo que has hecho, llamaré a Tomo el estudio primeros auxilios – dijo tomando el teléfono decidido a llamarlo. - no dije nada, subí las escaleras lentamente como en la marcha nupcial y comencé a pasar mis manos por donde uno se afirma, le daba un toque tétrico porque la escalera era blanca - no hagas eso – dijo soltando el teléfono

- déjame en paz – le dije con un último grito y me desmayé. En cosa de segundos Jared me fue a recoger y llamó a una ambulancia.

Sentía mi cuerpo cansado, mi cabeza me hormigueaba y a lo lejos escuchaba unas cuantas voces, sentía demasiado movimiento en mis alrededores. Desperté en un cuarto blanco muy pálido. De reojo veía que salían y entraban personas, desvié mis ojos hacia mis manos las tenía vendadas con gasa blanca, las heridas me ardían mucho.

Sentí una mano que corría un mechón de mi frente, era la mano de Anne, podía escuchar que decía: "por que haces esto amiga". Con tono de desgracia.

A los pocos minutos abrí mis ojos completamente y me incorporé agresivamente de la cama en donde me encontraba recostada y exclamé: "en donde estoy" con los ojos desorbitados vi que de un asiento se paraba una persona, era Anastasia obviamente.

-amiga que bueno que ya despertaste – dijo Anastasia acercándose a mí.

- si, en donde estoy?

- en un hospital… en donde más si te cortaste las manos y la muñeca con una gillette y te desmayaste.

- a si?

- si, quieres contarme lo que sucedió.

- luego te cuento, ahora solo quiero estar sola, discúlpame.

- claro – dijo esto y entró una enfermera un poco mayor que nosotras, se llamaba Clarisse.

- en una hora más puede irse, en tanto prepararé sus cosas.

- muchas gracias.

- no tienes que agradecer – y se marchó.

- debo decirte algo. - Dijo anne

- que?

- hablé con Shannon y con Fernanda mientras estabas dormida.

- al fin pasa algo bueno…

- si, con Shannon lo pensamos muy bien, trataremos de ser los mejores amigos, ya sabe que Tomo y yo somos novios y lo entendió muy bien, de hecho se alegró, bueno y con la Feña seguimos siendo amigas.

- me alegro tanto que todo se haya arreglado – dije abrazándola con las pocas fuerzas que tenía – están aquí?

- todos están aquí, Tomo, Shannon, Fernanda, Gee

- Gerard está aquí – dije interrumpiéndola.

- si quieres verlo?

- por favor – dije con vocecita de niña pequeña

.

Al oír la respuesta Anne bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cafetería en donde se encontraban sentados los chicos.

Al oír la respuesta Anne bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cafetería en donde se encontraban sentados los chicos.

- Kris ya despertó y quiere verle a alguien.

- es a mí cierto? – era Jared, él también estaba en el hospital, dijo con los ojos hinchados, parece que había llorado.

- no… a quien quiere ver es a Gerard.

- él se tuvo que ir, tenía que hacer unos trámites porque luego se va del país. - explicó Fernanda.

- Oh, que lástima, estaba muy contenta de saber que él estaba acá.

-a si? – dijo Jared con una mirada de odio y enojo a la vez…

Yo estaba quieta en la habitación esperando a mi amigo, pero Anne me avisa tristemente que Gerard ya se había ido del lugar, quedé apenada por un rato. Esperé inquieta toda la hora, solo quería darme un baño y acostarme en mi cama a dormir por un buen tiempo, un buen tiempo… Por fin pasó esa hora, me dieron el alta, me puse mis zapatos y bajé por el ascensor (los odio) fuimos a la cafetería en donde estaban todos, Fernanda en cuanto me vio me dio un fuerte abrazo, Tomo y Shannon hicieron lo mismo y Jared que se encontraba en el lugar trató de acercarse a mí, pero lo evité rápidamente y lo miré con cara de desprecio. Él se alejó y se fue a su casa era lo mejor que podía haber hecho en ese momento.

Con Anne y Fernanda nos fuimos a nuestra casa, después de un rato de larga conversación Fernanda se fue a su departamento, lo que nos dio los ocho de la noche.

Yo le explique todo a las chicas y ella a decir verdad no me entendieron, dijeron que estaba loca que nunca debería haber aceptado a Jared como novio pero yo no les hice caso, solo pensé en lo que habían dicho, no pude dormir en toda la noche, porque las palabras de mis amigas me dieron vuelta toda la noche, dormitaba unos minutos y en otros soñaba estupideces… mis manos me ardían y mucho, las vendas era incómodas… así que decidí quitármelas me dolió mucho pero no me importó hasta que entró al baño Anne y me ve, yo quede con cara de "que miras" pero ella me respondió con una de "realmente estas loca" y yo se la respondí con una levantada de cejas.

Vino hacia mí sin decir ninguna palabra y me puso de nuevo las vendas, la quería golpear en ese instante, parecía mi madre. Al otro día no pasó nada interesante, seguía incómoda por las vendas y mi corte de la muñeca me ardía mucho más que ayer. Con Anne no nos dirigíamos ninguna palabra, yo no sabía si estaba enojada conmigo o si había hecho algo malo, bueno aparte de lo ocurrido, solo podría estar enojada por eso.

Tomamos desayuno en silencio, hasta que se sintió el "Toc Toc" clásico de Gerard, ninguna se movía, así que yo tuve que ir.

-hola Gee – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- hola, como te has sentido?

- bien muchas gracias – le dije cuando éste entraba a la casa.

- que bueno…

- hola Gee, como estas? - le saludó anne

- bien gracias…

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina porque el living estaba frío. Conversamos un buen rato hasta Anne se decidió por salir con Tomo, creo que fueron a almorzar a un restaurante de comida China, bueno cuando ella se fue, fui a ducharme, Gerard me esperaba en el sofá individual con la televisión encendida, pero él leía una revista… Le expliqué lo que había sucedido y como he de esperar también se enfado conmigo. Pero se le pasó al rato porque el es mi mejor amigo, hablamos de otros temas y luego el se tuvo que ir.

Pasaron dos días más, me desperté porque alguien tocaba desesperadamente el timbre, Anne estaba en casa de Tomo, en realidad pasaba más allá que en mi casa.

Bajé toda desarreglada, aún en piyamas y con el pelo todo desarreglado, a abrir la puerta, puse mi mano en la manilla y me decidí a abrir la puerta. Cuando me encuentro con la sorpresa de quien estaba detrás de ella dejé escapar un grito y mi rostro se iluminó por una sonrisa, cosa que en mucho tiempo no sucedía. Bueno, era mi amiga francisca.

- amiga! – le dije abrazándola.

-como has estado? – dijo mirando mis manos.

- ahora estoy muy bien, que alegría verte.

-que bueno…

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina para tomar desayuno juntas, preparé café y para acompañar, comimos unas galletas que me había regalado Tomo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que verguenza! se me pasó que no subi este capitulo :S**


	22. Normalidad

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo XXII_

_A la normalidad._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina para tomar desayuno juntas, preparé café y para acompañar, comimos unas galletas que me había regalado Tomo.- como es que encontraste?

- se me hizo muy difícil, pero tengo mis contactos.

- oye disculpa por estar tan desarreglada.

- no te preocupes, en Chile yo siempre te recibía así en mi casa, no lo recuerdas?

- la verdad es que si…

- que pasó que estas con vendas. - Dijo mirando nuevamente mis manos.

- es una larga historia – dije evitando llorar.

- no estoy apurada.

- bueno te cuento… hace mas o menos un mes yo, fui al concierto de 30stm y conocí a Jared Leto.

- no te creo, es que supongo que conociste a Tomo, si es tan tierno – me dijo toda babosa.

- no lo mires mucho mira que tiene novia.

-que? – dijo dando un salto, yo me asusté – como cuando pasó esto? Amiga averiguo todos los días sobre él y en ninguna parte dice que tiene novia…

- es que el mundo todavía no lo sabe porque lo han mantenido en secreto.

- y tu como sabes eso? – me dijo con cara de misterio.

- bueno te sigo contando o no?

- bueno… no te interrumpo más.

- la cosa es que en medio del concierto me suena el celular – me miraba con cara de "te voy a interrumpir" pero se contuvo – y era Alex, bueno él me llamaba para cortar conmigo por teléfono – me miró con cara de "que miedoso las cosas se dicen en la cara" – bueno… la cosa es que comencé a llorar y a lamentarme… me senté en el suelo del pasillo y siento una voz demasiado familiar – me miró esperando a que siguiera – era Jared me paré del piso y lo empecé a mirar, no con cara de babosa si no con una cara de ternura, él me la empezó a responder y comenzamos a hablar como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes – hice una pausa – me entregó una figurita que parecía un cisne y se marchó. Al llegar a esta casa abrí el papel y él había anotado su número de teléfono… me decidí a llamarlo y comenzamos a salir hasta que me pidió que fuera su novia.

- espera, eres la novia de Jared Leto? – dijo interrumpiéndome, estaba un poco exaltada – estas hablando enserio?

- no sé si aún sea su novia realmente, bueno continúo: tuvimos un problema hace tres días, creo que hemos cortado – dije llorando calmadamente.

- al parecer fue grave – dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

- muy grave… verás hace tres días justamente yo quise llamar a Jared porque no sabía nada de él en toda una semana – tomé aire – bueno marqué el número y me contestó nervioso, se sentía una voz de mujer a lo lejos como si estuviera al lado de él y yo me puse a llorar de inmediato le pedí miles de explicaciones, él solo balbuceaba y no pude evitar cortar la llamada.

- que pena, es esto que estas contando – dijo trayendo un vaso de agua para ambas.

- luego él vino acá, a la casa y trató de explicarme nuevamente lo que había sucedido… me dijo que… había pasado dos noches con su ex novia… él me engaño – dije llorando aún más – yo me fui al baño y encontré una gillette…

- me imagino lo que hiciste.

- si… y después me desmayé y desperté en el hospital y ahora estoy aquí reposando y viviendo mi melancolía.

- amiga! Tienes que seguir viviendo, por Dios…

- yo lo amo mucho, no creo que pueda seguir viviendo.

-no hables más del tema y ve a ducharte… y a quitarte esas vendas que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- bueno… regreso en unos minutos más.

Me duche tranquilamente ocupando muy bien los minutos, luego me vestí, me puse un buzo plomo con una polera negra y mis pantuflas de conejitos negros. Me quité cuidadosamente las vendas, las heridas ya no ardían y los rasguños ya habían cicatrizado… bajé por las escaleras y encontré a francisca en la cocina preparándose unas galletas, bueno les cuento ella esta estudiando para ser chef, esas galletas le quedaban deliciosas…

… bajé las escaleras y encontré a francisca en la cocina preparándose unas galletas, bueno les cuento ella esta estudiando para ser chef, esas galletas le quedaban deliciosas…

- más galletas! – dije lavándome las manos para ayudar.

- si… estaba aburrida y me puse a cocinar…

- yo preparo más café.

- bueno…

Cuando acabamos de comer, suena el timbre era la Feña y Gee y detracito venía Anne. Entraron todos juntos y me saludaron, les invité a tomar asiento y le presenté a Anne mi amiga francisca. No había necesidad de presentársela ni a Gee ni a Fernanda porque ya se conocían siempre nos juntábamos en mi casa del campo en Chile.

Con Anne nos conocíamos desde que yo entré a 1º año de secundaría, y los demás bueno a Gee desde los 5 años nos conocimos en el jardín de infantes y a Fran la conocí cuando entre a primer grado pero nos separamos cuando entramos a la secundaría porque ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero… conversamos un rato de nuestra infancia y luego almorzamos todos juntos...

Yo me arregle un poco y nos fuimos a pasear al parque… se nos hizo las 8 de la noche y a Anne se le ocurre una gran idea hacer una "pequeña" fiesta en la casa, aceptamos todos, invitaríamos a Shannon y a Tomo, Anne se encargó de llamarles y vinieron al rato.

Les invité a pasar y se sentaron en el sofá, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta alguien no me lo permite era Jared, no me quedó otra que volver a abrir la puerta pero cuando veo nuevamente a Jared me alejé rápidamente, él se quedó allí parado con mucha pena, se podía ver en su expresión de arrepentimiento, no duró mucho en el umbral así que se fue en su auto.

Yo me fui a la cocina a ayudar a Gee y a francisca a terminar de preparar las cosas Anne hablaba con su novio, Fernanda había ido a buscar unas cosas que faltaban y Shannon elegía la música que iban a escuchar… Tomo acompañó a Shannon y Anastasia fue a ayudar a la cocina… yo tomé del brazo a francisca y la saqué del lugar, la llevé hacia donde estaban los chicos (Tomo y Shannon) - hola chicos – les salude.

- como estas? - Preguntó como siempre tan amable Tomo.

- bien gracias y Uds.?

- bien gracias…- Dijeron los dos.

- bueno yo quería presentarles a una amiga…ella es francisca…

-hola… mucho gusto – dijo saludando a Shannon y a Tomo con un beso en la mejilla, se notaba nerviosa.

- hola – le dijo Tomo con una sonrisa que dejo toda babosa a mi amiga.- como estas? – dijo Shannon trayendo unos vasos con licor e invitándola a tomar asiento en uno de los í fue la noche… todos compartíamos con alguien menos yo, me empezó a dar sueño a eso de las pocas horas así que les avisé a los chicos que me iría a dormir, ellos insistían en que me quedara pero decidí que era mejor descansar. Ellos se ofrecieron a ordenar todo y a dejar todo como estaba…

Al otro día me desperté muy temprano a eso de las 7 de la mañana bajé al primer piso por un poco de agua y luego volví a mi habitación. No logré conciliar el sueño así que mejor me duché y bajé a tomar desayuno. Me senté un rato en la escalera, la casa estaba muy silenciosa lo que me daba a suponer que Anne estaba en casa de Tomo.

Tomé mi abrigo plomo y me fui a la placita que estaba en frente de la casa… comencé a escribir los típicos poemas tristes y a dibujar esos paisajes desolados que siempre hacia… cosas abstractas sin sentido que no significan nada, abstractas. Estaba a punto de terminar el último poema antes de irme… alguien se sienta al lado mío, recordé que eso ya me había pasado antes, con Feña "no creo que sea ella de nuevo" pensé así que hice lo mismo que la vez pasada, pregunté la hora…

- disculpe, me puede decir hora.

- yo a ti te conozco.

- tú no eres…

**.**

**.**

**.**


	23. Cuando no es uno, es otro

**.**

**.**

Capitulo XXIII

Cuando no es uno, es otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pregunte la hora...- disculpe, me puede decir hora. - Pedí.

- yo a ti te conozco.- tú no eres… Frank? - No estaba segura pero algo en mi decía que si.

- si y tu eres Kristie…

- si que haces aquí? Creía que tú ya habías olvidado a Anastasia.

- aún no, quería hablar con ella… esta en tu casa?

- m… no, ella está con su novio.

- no sabía que tenía novio…

- si lo tiene… bueno y tu no te irías con otra chica?

- me arrepentí y por eso busco a Anne, quiero pedirle disculpas por lo mucho que la hice sufrir.

- no creo que ella te quiera perdonar…

- puedo hacer el intento…

- bueno has lo que quieras, yo me voy – dije despidiéndome de él.

- me das su dirección?

- es la misma que la mía… si quieres me acompañas para que se te quede grabado el dirigimos hacia mi casa y me encuentro con la sorpresa de quien estaba tocando el timbre… era una mujer un poco mas alta que yo, rubia con unos ojos muy lindos, en realidad ella era muy bella. Me despedí de Frank y me dirigí hacia la mujer…

- hola…- Dije curiosa.

- hola… disculpa Kristie vive aquí? - Preguntó ella un poco sumisa.

- si yo soy Kristie– dije riendo – que necesitas?

- hablar contigo.

- pues entremos – dije abriendo la puerta para que pasáramos.

- gracias.

- dime quieres beber algo, tal vez comer unas galletas?

- eres una muy buena persona no te mereces el daño que te he hecho…

- que? - ¿De que iba esa chica?

- veras yo soy – dijo haciendo una pausa – Scarlett.

- ¡¿que? – dije dejando caer una lágrima.

- en verdad siento mucho lo que te he hecho, discúlpame.

- Jared te mandó? – dije secando esa lágrima.

-no, el piensa que estoy en Europa – dijo sobándose las manos.

- que quieres? – dije interrumpiéndola.

- hablar contigo, explicarte como sucedieron las cosas, yo no vine a pelear por Jared… en verdad quiero hablar contigo pacíficamente.

- pues comienza… puedes hablar – dije sentándome en el sillón.

- fueron dos días… yo lo llamaba a toda hora pero me decía que no quería verme ni hablar conmigo, decía que yo era parte de su pasado y que ya no me quería… esa noche yo quise ir a su casa y pase sin preguntar, él no sabe que aún tengo las llaves de ese departamento. Bueno, entré y vi a Jared durmiendo en su habitación no me resistí y me acurruque a su lado – me estaba aguantando todas las ganas que tenía de llorar y de golpear a esa mujer, pero en el fondo de mi ser podía sentir que ella estaba arrepentida – al despertar Jared me vio a su lado y me puso una cara de espanto, pensó que habíamos pasado la noche juntos pero no fue así… me echó del lugar pero yo volví en la noche comenzamos a hablar sin ninguna mala intención, solo como amigos. Empecé a servirle vino, güisqui, ron, cerveza, en fin del licor que tenía en casa y él se embriago, yo no aguanté mas y lo llevé a la cama, pasamos la noche juntos pero él estaba ebrio… supo que habíamos estado juntos en la mañana cuando amaneció con dolores de cabeza.

- quieres decir que Jared nunca quiso acostarse contigo?

- si… nunca quiso… yo aún lo amo – dijo cuando algunas lágrimas caían a sus mejillas…

- debes comprender que él ya te olvido, que él ahora tiene otra vida.

-eso es lo que me cuesta entender… bueno yo te venía a decir todo esto… me siento mas tranquila al saber que tu sabes como se dieron las cosas.

- nunca pensé que te atreverías a hacer esto… digo venir a darme una explicación de cómo se dieron las cosas.

-bueno creo que es mejor que yo me vaya… pero recuerda todo fue obra mía. Jared es un gran hombre nunca te haría daño. Yo provoqué todo esto y estoy muy arrepentida.

- por que decidiste venir a decirme todo esto?

-por que eres su novia… y yo cuando hice esto no sabía que él estaba feliz y con una linda pareja – dijo parándose del sillón – bueno yo me tengo que ir, tú debes pensar en lo vas a hacer ahora… cuídate mucho… y recuerda Jared te ama… nunca te haría daño. Yo fui la tonta que pensó que me podría dar otra oportunidad…

- adiós - dije cuando ella cerraba la puerta de entrada, me acosté en el sillón a pensar…

Me quedé dormida por unas dos horas y preparé el almuerzo se oía ruido en el segundo piso así que me decidí a subir, era Anne que estaba en su pieza ordenando sus cosas, ropa, cosméticos y cosas así. Me vio parada en la puerta y comenzamos a conversar.

-hola, como estas, te noto una cara extraña.

- estoy confundida… es que vino Scarlett…

- vino! – dijo interrumpiéndome – es que es una…

-me vino a decir como sucedieron las cosas – ahora yo la interrumpí.

- no pelearon?

-no en realidad hablamos muy pacíficamente… pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora quiero saber porque estas tan ordenada.

- no lo se… estoy haciendo hora para salir con Tomo…

-veo que su relación va muy bien.

- si… muy bien…me dices la hora?

-van a ser las tres de la tarde… por que lo preguntas?

- es que quede de verme con Tomo a las cuatro…

-ah bueno… vas a llegar hoy?

- no! – dijo con un salto – creo que no…

- hora pasó muy rápido, Anne se fue con Tomo a su cita y yo una vez más me quede sola en casa.

En tanto mi amiga y su novio…

- a donde iremos?

- a casa de Jared.

- por que?

- allá te digo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Así se fueron a la casa de Jared, Anne estaba muy extrañada porque no sabía lo iba a hacer allá. Cuando llegaron Tomo fue el que tocó el timbre. Le abrieron en seguida.

-hola chicos – dijo Jared con una sonrisa – que bueno que pudieron venir, sobretodo tu Anne.

- que quieres? – dijo dando vuelta los ojos.

-necesito ayuda, es que quiero hacerle un regalo a Kris.

- después de todo lo que le hiciste.

- no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

- bueno… dime que quieres que haga.

- es que quería saber cual es la canción favorita de Kristie…

- eso es difícil… bueno, esto es un secreto no puedo creer que se los vaya a decir pero ella te dedicaba una canción, todos los días tomaba su guitarra y cantaba el acústico de "Broken" es una canción de Seether con Amy Lee…

- si la conozco.

- yo puedo conseguirte los acordes.

- gracias.

-tal vez estén en mi carpeta en donde tengo millones de canciones para guitarra, si quieres la traigo está en el auto.

- gracias – después de decir esto Tomo salió y entró al auto, sacó su carpeta y volvió a entrar al departamento.

- empecemos a buscar – dijo Tomo, después de mas o menos media hora de buscar.

- la encontré! – Dijo Anne con un grito que asustó a los chicos – aquí está – la sacó de la carpeta y se la pasó a Jared.

Anne y Tomo se fueron a un restaurante de comida China y Jared se quedó en su departamento.

Me quedé nuevamente dormida en el sofá hasta las diez de la noche estaba claro que Anne ya no iba a llegar así que me di una ducha y salí al patio a ver las estrellas, me sentía muy bien en ese momento… me sentía muy sola, muy triste, pero aliviada, aún no sabía si perdonarlo o seguir mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al otro día me despertó la Feña, dijo que traía noticias graves me preocupe de inmediato.

-Gee aún es amigo de Alex.

- eso lo se, fue Gee quien nos presentó.

- él me dijo algo horrible.

- que le paso a Alex? – pregunté como si me importara.

-el bebió demasiado, un bar entero mas menos.

- ve al grano – dije nerviosa.

- él está en el hospital ahora, está muy grave… no sabemos si va a sobrevivir.

- que? – Dije llorando – no puede ser – dije llorando aún más – él no puede morir – dije abrazando a Fernanda, ella también lloraba pero lo hacia mas calmadamente – yo debo ir a verlo.

- de acuerdo, yo te llevo arréglate y me avisas para llevarte.

- muchas gracias

Me demoré unos 15 minutos en arreglarme, bajé al primer piso y con Fernanda nos fuimos al hospital. El clima estaba frío, habían nubes en el cielo, todo lo contrario del día anterior. Nos dirigimos al mesón de informaciones y consultamos por el nombre del paciente, de inmediato nos dieron la información necesaria para saber en que habitación estaba...

Yo me fui en el ascensor, cosa que nunca hago y Feña se quedo en los asientos en la sala de espera. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Alex, estaba el Doctor, me dio mucho miedo saber lo que pensaba ese Médico.

- disculpe, Alex está en esta habitación?

- si, ud. es familiar de él?.

- no yo soy su ex novia – dije mirando el suelo – soy lo más cercano en este momento, su familia está en Chile y según lo que yo se Gerard su mejor amigo está por irse a ese país… creo que ayer lo acompaño.

- deseas pasar a verlo?, él está muy solo, ayer como bien dijiste tú lo acompaño su amigo pero hasta ahora no ha venido nadie.

- gracias – dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación, al verlo un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.


	24. Boken

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo XXIV_

_Broken._

**.**

**.**

Estaba conectado a miles de aparatos y unos cuantos tubos. Comencé a llorar fuertemente en cuanto lo vi. Estaba postrado en la cama, sin movilidad. Tan solo. Estaba claro que aún lo quería, me acerqué a la cama y me arrodille, empecé a tocar su cabello y su frente, sus mejillas y su nariz. Hasta que siento que alguien se pone detrás de mí, era el Médico.

-ud. sabe lo que realmente sucedió? - Le pregunté preocupada al médico.

- su vecino llamó para saber como estaba, él contó lo sucedido, también lo acompañó en la ambulancia pero después desapareció, no sé si está en su casa o en otro lugar. Bueno según él… se oía música fuerte pero no era una fiesta, este muchacho el vecino, salió a hacer unas compras. Al volver recordó que había olvidado algo en la tienda, entonces notó que la casa y el ambiente estaban pasados a alcohol y repetía un nombre, que él no recuerda – hizo una pausa – volvió a la tienda y lo único que pudo ver fue a este joven tirado en pavimento al lado de su moto, al parecer había salido en ella y choco o no alcanzo a frenar, o tal vez otra cosa pero… así es la historia de cómo se dieron las cosas – dijo el Médico levantándose del asiento – solo nos queda esperar…

- está muy grave? – dije tocando la mano de Alex.

-no puedo mentirte, él está grave… no sé si pueda sobrevivir -dicho esto y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

- disculpe lo mal educada pero me puede dejar sola con él?

-por supuesto… cualquier cosa que necesites o algo que le suceda a él tocas este interruptor – dijo tomando un pequeño interruptor que estaba al lado de la cama.

- muchas gracias – dije esto y el Doctor salió de la habitación.

Yo me quedé con Alex en la pieza, él seguía sin moverse, no siquiera un pequeño movimiento, en esos momentos recordé muchos momentos bellos que habíamos pasado juntos, a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho, sentía algún tipo de cariño o ternura por él.

Pasaban los minutos, esos minutos eternos. No aguanté más del cansancio y me quedé dormida, a pesar del hambre y pena que tenía.

Desperté a la hora después, me sobé los ojos y bostecé. Me iba a incorporar (aún seguía arrodillada) cuando vi que sus dedos comenzaban a reaccionar, nuevamente comencé a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de felicidad por ver al fin reaccionar a Alex. Me paré del suelo y vi que los sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a abrirse, yo acariciaba su cabello y sus mejillas.

- K… - no lo deje terminar y le dije.

- no hables aún estás débil – me acordé de las palabras del Médico, así que toqué el interruptor y al instante entró el Doctor.

-puedes salir un segundo, es que debemos examinarlo.

- bueno…

-no – dijo Alex con un susurro.

- bueno te puedes quedar, siéntate allí – señalando un asiento.

- gracias – dije mientras veía como examinaban a Alex.

-el aún está débil, es extraño que haya despertado en un estado tan grave y además solo ha pasado un día, bueno yo no quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

- no me haré ilusiones, bueno trataré, espero que él mejore…

- todos esperamos eso… bueno te recomiendo que descanses, o si quieres seguir aquí puedes pedir que te lleven un café a la habitación.

- muchas gracias en serio – se marchó.

Alex nuevamente se había quedado dormido, quise mirar por la ventana y divisé a Gee.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y él llego a la pieza.- Yo: hola Gee – lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gerard: hola, como está?

- Yo: aún débil, pero tengo fe en que él se va recuperar.

-Gerard: sabes por que hizo esto?

- Yo: supongo que por un motivo sin importancia – dije sobándome las manos.

-Gerard: lo hizo por ti… - hubo silencio.

- Yo: por mi?

-Gerard: el aún que quiere y mucho, créeme soy su amigo y me doy cuenta…

- Yo: no quiero hablar del tema – silencio.

Conversamos de otras cosas sin importancia yo ya me estaba preocupando porque él no despertaba, pero mi preocupación terminó cuando por fin empezó a abrir los ojos.

- Yo: hola Alex…

-Alex: h-o-l-a – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Yo: si no puedes hablar está bien, cuando salgas de este lugar hablaremos todo lo que quieras – mientras decía esto le acariciaba la frente, él reía y Gee estaba en la cafetería - yo voy a llamar por teléfono si?

-Alex: n-o – dijo levantando su mano.

- Yo: tranquilo me quedaré aquí – dije calmándolo, él me respondió con una sonrisa.

Yo en tanto llame a Fernanda para decirle que estaba mejor. Me quedé unas horas más con Alex, me dio sueño y cansancio pero yo quería quedarme. Estaba dormitando en la silla, él se dio cuenta y me dijo.

-Alex: ve a descansar – más decorrido.

- Yo: estás seguro? – dije acercándome.

-Alex: si, yo estaré bien.

- Yo: bueno, cuídate mucho – le di un beso en la frente – adiós – no me respondió.

Salí de la habitación y vi al Médico en el mesón de informaciones, le pedí que me llamara por cualquier cosa que pasara con Alex.

Me fui del edificio y me dirigí a mi casa, como he de esperar Anne aún no llegaba. Eran las diez y quince minutos de la noche y mi amiga se había ido a las tres y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, bueno no había pasado tanto tiempo.

Me duché y me puse el pijama para estar más cómoda. Bajé al primer piso a tomar un poco de té, hacia frío. En la mesa del living, típica mesa de centro, había un sobre… no tenía nombre de quien lo había mandado, pero si decía para quien era, era para mí.

Tomé mi té y me decidí a abrirlo. Era un CD. negro, no sabía si había algo grabado. Adentro del sobre no había nada más. Fui hacia la radio y puse el CD. lo primero que pude escuchar fue "se que esta canción es importante para ti". Era la voz de Jared, esa voz inconfundible que tiene. Comencé a escuchar la canción y mis ojos comenzaron a generar lágrimas es que era una canción muy bella, al menos para mi, era muy importante porque siempre se la dedicaba a él, y que él estuviera tocándola para mi, es realmente un bonito gesto. Bueno la canción como he de imaginarse ustedes se llamaba Broken una canción muy linda… les dejaré la traducción.

_Quería que supieras que amo la manera en que te ríesQuiero abrazarte y ahuyentar tu dolor lejosTengo tu fotografía, se que me sirve bienQuiero abrazarte y ahuyentar tu dolor lejos Porque estoy roto, estoy expuestoNo me siento bien cuando te has idoYa te has ido y no me sentirás másLo peor ya termino y ahora podemos respirarQuiero abrazarte y ahuyentar tu dolor lejosQueda mucho por aprenderPero no hay nadie aquí que pueda pelearQuiero abrazarte y ahuyentar tu dolor lejosPorque estoy roto, estoy expuestoSiento como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuertePorque estoy roto, estoy soloY no me siento bien cuando tú te has idoYa te has ido y no me sientes más…_

Al terminar la canción, comencé a llorar aún más, me sentía muy feliz por lo que había hecho Jared, no sabía si perdonarlo a no, pero esto que había hecho en realidad fue algo muy hermoso.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, yo estaba arrodillada en el suelo pensando, en la casa se oía un tranquilizante silencio. Sentí el timbre de la casa, supuse que era Fernanda pero era Fran.

-Fran: que sucedió por que estas llorando?

-Yo: es que, Jared – dije abrazándola.

-Fran: que te hizo ahora, amiga.

- Yo: mira – dije separándome de ella y dirigiéndome hacia la radio, puse de nuevo la canción para que la escuchara.

-Fran: esa canción se la dedicas desde los trece años que lindo detalle – dijo observando el sobre – que es lo que piensas hacer?

- Yo: hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, con esto que vino Scarlett…

-Fran: ¿¡que? – dijo interrumpiéndome – esa…tipa…vino a darte una explicación?

- Yo: si… me dijo lo que realmente sucedió según ella – y le conté todo lo que me había dicho.

-Fran: le crees?

- Yo: me cuesta pero si, le creo.

-Fran: entonces! Que estas haciendo aquí? Deberías estar con Jared, feliz como te lo mereces.

- Yo: no puedo, aún no olvido lo que hizo…

-Fran: me acabas de decir que Jared se acostó con Scarlett estando él ebrio…

- Yo: si… y?

-Fran: cuando uno está ebrio, no sabe lo que hace… bueno si… puras estupideces.

- Yo: esta bien, hablaré con él… pero en otro momento – silencio – me acompañas mañana a ver a Alex?

-Fran: Alex… tu ex novio - exclamó.

- Yo: si, es que tuvo un accidente, y no tiene familia cerca solo estoy yo y Gee.

-Fran: bueno yo te acompaño – después seguimos hablando de otros temas sin mucha importancia – creo que ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo parándose del sofá – cuídate, mañana te paso a buscar a que hora?

- Yo: en la mañana está bien?

-Fran: adiós – y se amiga se fue y yo me dirigí nuevamente hacia la radio, guarde el CD en el sobre y subí las escaleras, dejé el sobre en mi velador.

Eran las seis de la mañana con cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era el médico del hospital, para sorpresa mía, apenas miré la pantalla del teléfono contesté, no dude ningún minuto en hacerlo.

- Yo: ola?- dije un tanto agitada

- Doctor: estoy hablando con Kristie?

- Yo: si, sucedió algo con Alex?

-Doctor: disculpa si soy muy directo pero él empeoró.

- Yo: que? Como? - solo balbuceaba.

-Doctor: estamos haciendo lo posible para que sobreviva – dijo cuando algunas lágrimas caían en mis mejillas.

- Yo: voy para allá en unos minutos.

-Doctor: ok – y cortó la llamada.

Me puse un buzo plomo y me deje la polera del pijama, me puse zapatillas, las primeras que encontré, y mi abrigo.

Tuve que llamar a un taxi porque Anne se había llevado el auto a casa de Tomo. Llegué a hospital y en la sala de espera estaba Gee… corrí a abrazarlo. Después de unos segundos el Médico salió de la habitación de Alex, no dijo nada.

Volví a abrazar a Gee, mis manos temblaban y mis ojos estaban vidriosos, no generaban lágrimas pero pareciera que lo hicieran.

-Gerard: tienes que estar tranquila – me calmó

- Yo: Gee, él está muy grave, nadie sabe si va a vivir después de esto.

-Gerard: debes tener fe – y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Yo: tú siempre me has cuidado, te lo agradezco mucho.

-Gerard: hemos estado juntos desde que éramos unos infantes, tú has sido como una hermana para mí.

- Yo: - no dije nada, seguía abrazándolo.

De un momento a otro, me calmé y me separé de Gee, él bajó hacia la cafetería para traer un poco de café para mí, yo me quedé en la sala de espera, atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Cuando llegó Gee, con el café, millones de enfermeras entraron a la pieza en donde se encontraba Alex, me preocupé mucho y me dirigí sin preguntarle a nadie, pasando por todas esas personas, hacia Alex, lo único que vi fue su cuerpo inmóvil. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una enfermera anotó todos los datos de su muerte. Los doctores intentaban calmarme pero no conseguían nada…

Caí al piso desmayada y lo último que vi fueron sus ojos cerrados.

Desperté muy mareada en un cuarto bastante amplio, me quedé quieta mucho tiempo, algunas veces venían enfermeras a tomarme la presión o solo a ver como seguía mi estado.

Yo solo lloraba y recordaba todos los bellos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, a pesar de todo el daño que me había hecho.

No me había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba conmigo en la habitación, me incorporé un poco para ver quien era, y bueno lloré aún más, pues era Jared.

- Yo: Jared – dije con un susurro, él lo escuchó.

-Jared: como estas? – dijo secando mis lágrimas.

- Yo: como crees – dije fría.

-Jared: debes ser fuerte, las cosas pasan por algo.

- Yo: trato de serlo, pero es que no puedo creerlo – lo abracé, sentía todo su apoyo.

-Jared: no me gusta verte triste – dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte.

- Yo: donde estará?

-Jared: quien? – dije acariciando mi cabello.

- Yo: Alex, digo, estará feliz? – dije llorando – o sufriendo?

-Jared: no pienses en eso, el está muy bien, mejor que cuando estaba aquí.

- Yo: no me hables de eso, nunca lo debí haber dejado solo ayer, esto es culpa mía.

-Jared: no, Dios quiso que esto fuese así, no puedes contradecir lo que él quiere.

- Yo: tienes razón. Lo están velando?

-Jared: si, quieres ir?

- Yo: no…

-Jared: estas segura? – me miró profundamente – si quieres yo te llevo – me sonrió.

- Yo: no, me gustaría ir a su funeral, sabes cuando es?

-Jared: la verdad no lo sé pero si quieres puedo averiguar.

- Yo: gracias eres muy amable – le sonreí no lo puede evitar.

En ese momento se me había olvidado absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido con Jared, necesitaba apoyo. Era lo único que me importaba.

-Jared: se que no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto pero…

- Yo: el CD que me mandaste… estaba muy linda la canción – lo interrumpí y cambie de tema rápidamente.

-Jared: que bueno que te gustó, me siento muy feliz – dijo mirando el suelo y evitando sonreír.

- Yo: si, la verdad es que esa canción es muy especial para mí – dije mirando el suelo.

-Jared: ya lo sabía – dijo volviéndome a mirar.

- Yo: a si? – volví a mirar hacía arriba y nuestras miradas se toparon.

Yo no aguantaba mas, quería besarlo con todo mi ser. Seguíamos mirándonos, no decíamos ni una sola palabra, estábamos inmóviles y temblábamos. Jared poco a poco se empezaba a acercar a mí, yo hacia lo mismo pero más lento que él. Podíamos sentir la respiración del que se encontraba al frente.


	25. Debilidades

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo XXV _

_Debilidades. _

**_._**

_**.**  
_

Comenzamos a besarnos, al principio fue un beso tímido pero cada vez se iba haciendo más apasionado. Cuando nos separamos después de unos tres minutos (eso duró el beso) nos quedamos mirando una vez más no hablábamos. Empecé a mirar el piso, pero Jared tomó mi cara entre sus manos y besó nuevamente.

-Yo: Jared – no me dejó terminar, puso su dedo en mis labios para que no siguiera hablando.

-Jared: no hables – me dijo al oído, no aguanté más y le dije.

- Yo: te amo, nunca debimos estar separados, yo sé lo que en verdad pasó con Scarlett y…

-Jared: como? – dijo algo nervioso.

- Yo: ella me contó todo lo que sucedió – me miró y comenzó a llorar – ella aún te ama Jared.

-Jared: te amo – dijo tratando de cerrar el tema – quieres seguir con esta relación?

- Yo: - no dije nada, hubo silencio por un buen rato hasta que me decidí a hablar – yo quiero estar contigo Jared, te amo y no quiero perderte nunca más.

-Jared: te amo – dijo una vez más.

- Yo: yo también – silencio – te amo, te amo mucho.

-Jared: nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar así, tan fuertemente de alguien, eres hermosa nunca te voy a hacer daño, te protegeré de todo, seré tu angelito de la guarda – reí.

- Yo: Jared – lo miré con ojos grandes – te amo y no me cansaré de decirlo.

Hablamos un buen rato sobre nuestra relación, estábamos felices juntos. Jared llamó al médico para saber si me podía ir, bajé a la cafetería de la mano de Jared y les dimos la noticia a todos los chicos que se encontraban allí: Fernanda, francisca, Anne, Tomo, Shannon y Gee. Al otro día fuimos todos al funeral de Alex derramé todas las lágrimas que quedaban por derramar y nos fuimos del cementerio. Gee y Gabriela partieron rumbo a Chile. Mi relación con Jared era muy buena, Shannon estaba esperando al amor de su vida al igual que francisca, Anne y Tomo seguían juntos de lo mejor.

Así pasaron dos meses. Anne decidió irse a vivir a casa de Tomo, yo quise que Jared viniese a vivir conmigo, él aceptó de inmediato. Fran, seguía estudiando Gastronomía y le estaba yendo muy bien. Shannon quiso viajar un poco, se fue unos días a Argentina. Por que al parecer les había gustado este país, cuando realizaron un concierto aquí mismo.

- Yo: cuando llega Shann?

-Jared: no lo sé, no me ha llamado, ni yo tampoco lo he hecho.

- Yo: ah, oye me pasas esas galletas – le dije señalando una cajita llena de galletas de chocolate, es que son mi debilidad.

-Jared: aquí está hermosa – dijo sacando una.

- Yo: oye porque no vamos a dar una vuelta, estoy cansada de estar aquí.

-Jared: bueno a donde quieres ir? – dijo con la boca llena de galletas, yo solo reí.

- Yo: podríamos ir a la playa – acaricié su frente.

-Jared: entonces vamos.

Tomamos todas nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la playa, era un día muy asoleado por lo que ir a este lugar se hacía un gran panorama.

- Yo: no te importa que tus fans locas te vean conmigo – dije mirando el suelo.

-Jared: me importa que me vean feliz, ellas lo comprenderán – dijo acariciando mi mano.

- Yo: nadie sabe que tienes novia y… bueno si se llegan a enterar tus fans, creo que yo – no encontraba palabras – bueno – solo balbuceaba.

-Jared: te entiendo – dijo mientras estacionaba el auto.

Nos bajamos y fuimos caminando lentamente hacia la playa, la arena estaba caliente y como he de esperar la playa estaba llena de gente y como temía muchas fans se le abalanzaron a Jared y algunas me golpearon y arrojaron al suelo (imagínense me hacen eso y ni siquiera saben que soy su novia).

Jared no veía pues las chicas lo rodeaban. Me paré sin decir nada y lo dejé solo con ellas. Me senté en la arena y como a los quince minutos llegó Jared.

-Jared: por que mi reina está tan solita – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Yo: porque a mi rey lo mataron sus fans – no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi que Jared reía.

-Jared: ya pasó resucité y estoy contigo – dijo abrazándome.

- Yo: - reí de nuevo – Jared, quieres ir a mojarte los pies?

-Jared: no, quiero nadar contigo – dijo esto y me asusté ya verán por que.

- Yo: Jar… yo no sé nadar – dije en voz muy baja pero con su oído biónico lo escucho.

-Jared: entonces te enseño – dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia el mar.

- Yo: si me llego a morir en el intento, nunca me olvides si?

-Jared: si mueres en el intento… yo muero contigo – me abrazó.

Juntos nos fuimos adentrando cada vez más a las frías aguas del mar… hacia mucho calor pero como dije anteriormente el agua estaba demasiado helada como para nadar.

Al cabo de unas dos horas de duro entrenamiento al estilo Jared Leto nos fuimos a nuestra casa (ex casa mía y de Anne) es un muy buen entrenador porque después de unos pocos minutos aprendí a nadar, bueno si te enseña Jared… aprendes de inmediato…

Llegamos a la casa y nos sentamos un rato a descansar eran como ocho de la noche. Preparamos la cena juntos y luego nos la servimos. Lavamos la loza y nuevamente nos sentamos en el living, en el sofá para dos…

-Jared: sabes que eres hermosa?

- Yo: sabes que eres hermoso?

-Jared: no me respondiste – dijo haciendo un pucherito.

- Yo: tú tampoco me has respondido – solo me besó.

-Jared: por que no tocas un poco el piano?

- Yo: es que me da vergüenza Jar – dije mirando el suelo.

-Jared: porfis – dijo abriendo los ojos.

- Yo: bueno, pero una melodía cortita.

-Jared: esta bien.

Me senté en el pequeño asiento que viene con el piano, típico pisito que combina con este mismo. Respiré profundamente, Jared me miraba atento y muy ansioso. Me puse nerviosa pero logré concentrarme en la melodía de la canción que iba a interpretar. No encontré ninguna adecuada a la ocasión así que quise tocar melodías improvisadas. Jared me miraba atento yo trataba de mirar solo mi frente y los teclas del piano. A veces me salía de la melodía ya que las miradas de Jared demasiado profundas, demasiado atentas, demasiado concentradas para tratar de interrumpirlas.

Mis dedos se movían armoniosamente en el teclado del instrumento. Jared movía la cabeza rítmicamente escuchando apaciblemente la melodía tan hermosa que emitía mi vieja reliquia. Al terminar comencé a generar lágrimas. Yo aprendí sin ninguna ayuda a tocar el piano y cuando quería demostrarles mi talento por la música a mis familiares ellos no me prestaban atención los únicos que siempre me tomaban en cuenta en cuanto a música eran Anne y Fran . Ahora era Jared, se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Me paré del asiento y lentamente nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Comencé a desabrochar su camisa.

-Jared: estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?

-Yo: si – le corrí un mechón de cabello que cruzaba su rostro.

-Jared: te amo – me dijo con un beso.

Jared me tiró en la cama y empezó a besar mi cuello mientras desabrochaba mi blusa. Yo acariciaba su espalda. A medida que iba desabrochando los botones iba besando mi abdomen. Nos miramos unos segundos y luego nuestros labios se juntaron tiernamente. Él seguía sacando mi ropa y besándome cariñosamente, mientras que yo hacia lo mismo. Toda la noche nos demostramos todo el amor y todo el cariño y afecto que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Quedamos rendidos en la cama. Me acomodé en el pecho de Jared y a los pocos minutos me dormí. Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo al tener al amor de mi vida tan cerca de mí. Podía escuchar que él me hablaba mientras yo dormía: "te amo, nunca vas a estar sola, nunca pensé que iba a encontrar alguien así, eres mi angelito, eres mi vida, eres mi todo, nunca te voy a abandonar, siempre serás mía y seré tuyo hasta siempre".

Me despertó su querida Blackberry. Siempre me despertaba era maquinita del demonio. Bueno Jared no contestaba, así que tuve que levantarme y contestar yo.

- Yo: hola? – dije bostezando.

-X: estoy interrumpiendo?

- Yo: estas interrumpiendo mi sueño pero, quien habla?

-Tomo: soy yo… Tomo – dijo riendo.

- Yo: disculpa no te reconocí la voz.

-Tomo: no te preocupes. Bueno yo te llamaba para hacerte una invitación.

- Yo: dime…

-Tomo: es que con Anne estábamos pensando en que almorzáramos todos juntos, pueden hoy?

- Yo: claro, por supuesto, yo y Jared?

-Tomo: eso era lo otro, puedes avisarle a Fran?

- Yo: no te preocupes yo le llamo enseguida – dije cuando Jared salía del baño en toalla, me quedo mirando con cara "que haces con mi bebe".

-Tomo: gracias. Entonces hoy a las doce.

- Yo: bueno, no faltaremos. Cuídate besos – dije despidiéndome y dejando su bebe en el velador, Jared se acercaba por detrás de mí y comenzaba a besarme el cuello.

-Jared: por que tenías a mi bebe?

- Yo: porque su padre no lo atendía… y yo tuve que hacerlo – dije alejándome de él y cogiendo una toalla para ir a ducharme.

-Jared: quien era?

- Yo: Tomo – dije juntando la puerta del baño.-Jared: que quería? – dijo secándose un pelito.

- Yo: es que nos invitó a almorzar a su casa, hoy a las doce y tengo que avisarle a Fran.

-Jared: quieres que yo le avise?

- Yo: bueno… en mi celular está su número búscalo por su nombre.

Mi amiga quedó de venir hacia nuestra casa y todos nos iríamos al hogar de Tomo y de Anne. Eran las doce y quince minutos.-Yo: hola! – los salude a ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Jared: hola Tomin – dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Fran: hola Tomo – dijo nerviosa.

-Tomo: - fue a la única que le contestó – hola como estas?

-Fran: muy bien, gracias – se sonrojo, Anne miraba de reojo.

-Tomo: disculpen pero aún nos falta mucho.

-Fran: si quieren yo los puedo ayudar – dijo dejando su bolso en el sofá.

-Anne: si no es mucha molestia – dije con una sonrisa irónica, que dejo a Fran un poco triste.

-Tomo: gracias – dijo Tomo guiándola a la cocina.

- Yo: que pasa Anne tu no eres así.

-Anne: es que no ves como lo mira y como él la mira?

- Yo: tranquilízate, nunca te había visto tan celosa.

-Anne: no son celos – dijo dando vuelta los ojos.

- Yo: da igual.

Me alejé de ella y la dejé conversando con Jared. Iba entrando a la cocina y escucho unas risas tímidas. Me voy acercando más y veo a Fran besando a Tomo. Él la tomaba de la cintura y ella del cuello.

- Yo: que! – se separaron bruscamente y se miraron por un buen rato.

-Tomo: no es lo que estas pensando.

- Yo: yo no estoy pensando nada. Fran! Nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacer

esto. Por Dios el tiene novia.

-Fran: pero yo lo quiero.

-Tomo: en verdad me quieres? – dijo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

-Fran: no sabes cuanto – dijo mirando el suelo.

-Tomo: Kristie tiene razón yo tengo novia, no puedo serle infiel. Discúlpame.

-Fran: OK – dijo con un hilo de voz. Su vista se dirigió a la comida.

- Yo: yo me voy a quedar callada si ustedes prometen que no lo van a volver a hacer.-Ambos: gracias.

Y me fui de la cocina. Almorzamos tranquilamente. Hablábamos cosas de momento. Podía percibir que Tomo miraba demasiado a Fran, pero ella trataba de esquivar todas estas. Estábamos riéndonos de una de las tantas locuras de Jared y suena su celular.

Era Shannon con noticias muy buenas al menos para él.

-Jared: como estas bro! – dijo con una sonrisa enorme que me daba mucha felicidad.

-Shannon: estoy muy bien, sabes te tengo una sorpresa – dijo misterioso.

-Jared: a si? Que cosa?

-Shannon: no seas impaciente – y corta inesperadamente la llamada. De un momento a otro empiezan a tocar el timbre de la puerta.

-Tomo: yo abro – dijo parándose de la silla y yendo hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó el momento de abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa de quien estaba detrás de ella, era Fernanda y Shannon.

-Tomo: chicos como han estado?

- Yo: Feña! – dije corriendo hacia la puerta a recibir a mi hermana – como es que estas aquí? – dije abrazándola. Rompí en llanto al ver quien estaba un tanto lejos de la puerta de entrada. Era mi madre, corrí a abrazarla y solté bruscamente a Fernanda – mamita – decía con miles de lágrimas en la garganta.

-Pilar: (así se llama mi madre por las dudas) Como estas hijita, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

- Yo: mamá tengo que contarte tantas cosas que me han pasado – le decía mientras Jared se acercaba a su hermano a saludarlo. Empezó a acercarse a mí y a mi madre un poco nervioso.

-Jared: hola – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre.

-Pilar: hola – le hizo un scanner – yo a ti te conozco.

- Yo: él es mi novio. Jared Leto.

-Pilar: no será?

- Yo: si!

-Jared: mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, yo moría de la risa por dentro jamás pensé en ver a Jared así tan nervioso.

-Pilar: el gusto es mío – yo solo sonreía.

-Tomo: bueno, pero pasemos para presentarnos mejor.

Pasamos y seguimos almorzando. Yo hablaba con mi madre y con Jared… se la presente a todos y festejamos por el encuentro.

-Shannon: tengo que comunicar algo.

-fernanda: ahora? – dijo nerviosa y en voz baja.

-Shannon: si ahora – dijo bajito...

Pasamos y seguimos almorzando. Yo hablaba con mi madre y con Jared… se la presente a todos y festejamos por el encuentro.

-Shannon: tengo que comunicar algo.

-Fernanda: ahora? – dijo nerviosa y en voz baja.

-Shannon: si ahora – dije bajito – bueno quería decirles que Feña es mi novia – al decir esto grite de la emoción, los felicitamos, pero cuando llegó el momento de que Anne los felicitara le fue un poco difícil pero lo hizo sin ningún problema. A los segundos después le suena su celular.

-Anne: si?

-Frank: hola soy yo Frank – dijo en voz baja.

- Anne: que quieres? – dijo con tono de molestia.

-Frank: podemos hablar?

- Anne: bueno, en donde – dijo mas tranquila.

-Frank: en el café que esta al lado de tu lugar favorito.

- Anne: OK… voy para allá.- Anne: amor! – Dijo dirigiéndose a Tomo – tengo que salir vuelvo más rato.

-Tomo: bueno – dijo despreocupado.

Anne salió de su casa y se fue hacia el café, entró al lugar y lo vio sentado cerca de donde ella estaba. Se sentó y se saludaron.

- Anne: hola – dijo tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Frank: como has estado?

- Anne: ahora estoy feliz, porque tengo a alguien a mi lado que me ama.

-Frank: me alegro…

- Anne: y de que querías hablar conmigo?

-Frank: yo te quería pedir disculpas, por todo lo que he hecho… me podrías perdonar.

- Anne: - se quedó pensando – te perdono.

-Frank: gracias… en verdad muchas gracias.

- Anne: con una condición… no quiero que me molestes más.

-Frank: no puedo hacer eso… yo aún te amo.

- Anne: cuando entenderás que yo no?

-Frank: comenzó a llover – dijo de repente.

- Anne: que? – se tocó la frente – no traje dinero para un taxi.

-Frank: podemos ir a mi departamento… ahí podemos comer algo y seguimos conversando.

- Anne: esta bien, pero recuerda solo hablaremos.

Frank tenía auto así que llevó a Anne en él. Llegaron en unos minutos al departamento y mi amiga se acomodó en el sillón

-Frank: estas muy linda – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Anne: gracias – dijo esquivando sus miradas.

-Frank: tranquila no te voy a hacer daño – dijo acercándose a ella lentamente, hasta que quedaron a muy poca distancia de que sus labios se besaran.

- Anne: Frank yo tengo novio.

-Frank: pero yo aún te amo, a pesar del daño que te hice no te puedo olvidar, a pesar de que me odies y de que no me soportes ver… te sigo amando – Anne aguantó poco y lo besó como en mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Frank la iba recostando poco a poco en el sofá en donde se encontraban.

- Anne: no puedo – dijo parándose.

-Frank: si puedes – dijo tomándola de la cintura y llevándola hacia su pieza.

Frank sacó su camisa y comenzó a desabrochar la de Anne, a medida que iba sacando los botones la iba besando apasionadamente por su cuello y abdomen. Anne acariciaba su espalda y cabello. Quedaron completamente desnudos hasta que se hicieron uno solo como en mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Frank hacía suya a Anne con delicadeza y ternura… cuando terminó el apasionado clímax tan esperado por ambos, quedaron rendidos cada uno por su lado. Anne lloraba de arrepentimiento y Frank satisfecho por que había conseguido lo que deseaba en mucho tiempo.

En tanto en la casa de Tomo seguíamos celebrando. Shannon estaba de novio con Feña se irían a vivir al departamento de este. Mi madre se quedaría en departamento de Fernanda.

-Shannon: gracias Tomo esto estaba delicioso.

-Tomo: Fran me ayudo a preparar el almuerzo la verdad es que le quedó exquisito.

-Fran: los estoy escuchando chicos.

-Shannon: bueno… nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

-Fernanda: vamos mamá.

-Pilar: esta bien – dijo acercándose a mí.

-Yo: te iré a visitar si?

-Pilar: bueno.

-Jared: adiós – aún nervioso – cuídese mucho.

-Pilar: igualmente. Adiós

Luego Shannon y Feña se despidieron de todos y se fueron a su destino.

-Yo: Jared creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

-Jared: está bien – miró a mi amiga – Fran vienes con nosotros?

-Fran: me gustaría caminar, adoro la lluvia.

- Yo: es cierto no me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo – me acerqué a ella – mucho cuidado con lo que tienes planeado – le dije al oído. Nos despedimos y yo me fui con Jared.

-Fran: quieres que te ayude a ordenar? – le dijo a Tomo.

-Tomo: esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa. Después dejaron todo como estaba y mi

amiga se fue a su departamento sin ningún problema.

Se dio una ducha y luego tomó un poco de café. A los minutos suena el timbre, al abrir se lleva la gran y encantadora sorpresa de quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Era Tomo.

-Fran: Tomo, que haces aquí?

-Tomo: no aguanto más – dijo esto y se tiró en los brazos de mi amiga.

Comenzó a besarla con desesperación era delicado al hacerlo. Tomaba su cintura y su cuello. Mientras que mi amiga no hacía nada. No respondía sus besos estaba inmóvil – me gustas mucho Fran, necesito tenerte cerca.

-Fran: tú tienes novia, no puedes hacerme esto no ves que me duele?

-Tomo: lo veo… déjame decirte que odio verte así – la tomó de la cabeza y la besó nuevamente.

Sus pasos eran temblorosos pero precisos cada vez más se acercaban a la habitación de Fran. Él la tiró en la cama, ella aún confundida. Comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudos en la cama. Comenzaron a unirse, a hacerse uno solo de una manera muy especial, ambos se demostraban el amor oculto que sentían el uno por el otro. Se besaban tiernamente. Él la acariciaba como si fuese una pieza, la pieza más fina de una colección histórica.

Ella, esa era su fantasía. Quería mucho a Tomo pero estaba confundida pues después de esto todo se acabaría y sus vidas serían normales. Después de haber hecho que sus cuerpos y sus seres se hicieran uno solo, durmieron por un buen rato. Hasta que Tomo tuvo que irse sin decir ninguna palabra.

Cuando cerró la puerta mi amiga lloró sin consuelo. Se sentía utilizada y ahora que Tomo se había ido… se sentía muy sola. A pesar de los amigos y seres queridos que estábamos cerca siempre apoyándola en todas sus decisiones, incluso en las más absurdas que se le pudieran pasar por su mente.

Yo por mi parte, no me aguantaba las ganas de golpear algo… lo que mas odiaba era quedar al medio, me explico soy la única que sabe lo de Tomo y Fran digo lo del beso en la cocina. No aguante mas y grité… e hice como si apretara algo.

-Jared: que sucede te noto nerviosa – dijo poniéndose en frente de mí.

- Yo: nada, no me pasa nada – dije levantando la voz – ay! Discúlpame Jar es que…

-Jared: que paso? – dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia el sillón – no me quieres contar?

- Yo: prometí que no le iba a decir a nadie, lo que yo sé.

-Jared: pero estas muy nerviosa debes – su Blackberry lo interrumpió – si? Bueno… ok… en un rato mas? Dime hora y lugar… bye.

- Yo: quien era?

-Jared: Shann es que tenemos que dar una entrevista, quieres venir?

- Yo: no, yo voy a descansar.

-Jared: esta bien – me dio un beso en los labios y se despidió – nos vemos después,

te quiero.

- Yo: yo no – reí – te amo, adiós.

Me preparé un jugo natural y comí unas galletas que habíamos comprado con Jared hace poco. Me iba a sentar en el sofá a comer mis delicias y suena el timbre...


	26. Las dos caras de la moneda

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo XXVI_

_Las dos caras de la moneda._

**.**

**.**

Me preparé un jugo natural y comí unas galletas que habíamos comprado con Jared hace poco. Me iba a sentar en el sofá a comer mis delicias y suena el timbre, era Fran con los ojos hinchados, rojos, como el color del vino.

-Fran: amiga me siento tan mal – me abrazó.

- Yo: pero que sucedió? – le invité a pasar.

-Fran: es que – trago saliva.

- Yo: espera, voy a buscarte un vaso de agua y más galletas que están deliciosas.

-Fran: … - seguía inmóvil.

- Yo: dime que sucedió – le dije entregándole el vaso de agua y dejando las demás galletas en la mesita de centro.

-Fran: es que estuve con Tomo – me dijo llorando aún más.

- Yo: que?

-Fran: estuve con Tomo, pase la noche con él, me acosté con él, tuvimos sexo – me gritaba fuerte.

- Yo: entendí. Amiga por que lo hiciste?

-Fran: no sé, yo lo amo mucho… lo quiero demasiado como para haber dejado ir una oportunidad así…

- Yo: tu lo buscaste?

-Fran: no el llegó a mi departamento, ni siquiera se como llegó allí, nadie sabe la dirección mas que tu y Feña.

- Yo: pues averiguó…

-Fran: tal vez, amiga estoy muy mal – dijo aferrándose a mí.

- Yo: tranquila va a pasar – dije mientras ella seguía llorando.

Eran las doce de la noche en casa de Tomo, el seguía confundido, creía que amaba a Anne pero Fran, realmente, lo confundía. Anne llegó a los pocos minutos que Tomo había llegado Tomo, aún lloraba y él solo tomaba vasos de licor fuerte.

-Anne: voy a darme una ducha – dijo tratando de esconder su pena.

-Tomo: ok, después debemos hablar – mi amiga lo miró con susto.

Las palabras de Tomo dieron una y mil vueltas en la cabeza de Anne. Se duchó rápidamente y vistió de igual forma, bajó las escaleras con miedo al pensar que quería hablar con ella.

-Tomo: que rápida! – simuló una sonrisa.

- Anne: - no dijo nada, solo rió con un temblor extraño en sus labios –- Tomo – habló – de que querías hablar conmigo?

-Tomo: es algo muy serio – ambos temblaban – yo estuve con Fran – Anne se sorprendió no se enfado y no lloró se sentó lentamente en uno de los sofás del living.

- Anne: estuviste con ella – repitió.

-Tomo: solo eso me vas a decir? – dijo asombrado por su reacción – dime algo más, por último golpéame o grítame no sé pero no me vas a decir nada más – decía levantando cada vez más la voz.

- Anne: sabes… yo también debo decirte algo…estuve con Frank – dijo seria mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tomo.

-Tomo: que? – dijo en voz baja, tratando de ocultar su asombro.

- Anne: eso, lo que acabas de escuchar… creo que ambos no pudimos aguantar mucho no?

-Tomo: … - rió sarcásticamente.

- Anne: creo que mejor nos tomamos un tiempo Tomo – dijo ella de la nada.

-Tomo: opino lo mismo, debemos pensar en lo… bueno en todo esto – contestó seguro.

- Anne: entonces, yo voy a hacer mis cosas para irme.

-Tomo: te ayudo? – dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Anne: no – dijo acariciando su rostro y respondiendo su mirada.

Anne empacó sus cosas y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Tomo, estaban confundidos y este tiempo los haría pensar mucho…

Ella se fue directo a mi casa… sentí el timbre y fui a abrir en seguida, Fran estaba en la cocina.

-Jared: hola – dijo cuando se encontró con Anne (recuerden la entrevista)

- Anne: hola, como estas?

-Jared: creo que mejor que tú.

- Anne: es cierto… con Tomo nos dimos un tiempo y bueno les quería pedir el favor de…

-Jared: quedarte? Por supuesto por mi parte no hay ningún problema.

- Anne: gracias en verdad – dijo mientras yo abría la puerta

-Yo: hola amiga – dije cambiando el tono de felicidad a pensativa cuando vi sus maletas – hola amor – le dije a Jared con un tierno besito en los labios.

Les invité a pasar, Fran seguía en la cocina. Acepté que Anne se quedara por un tiempo, es obvio si es mi amiga. Eligió su pieza y se fue a ordenar sus cosas mientras que Fran estaba en la cocina preparando sus delicias, era una especie de relajación para olvidar todo. Anne se fue a dormir y mi otra amiga se fue a su casa… mientras que yo y Jared vimos televisión.

-Jared: sabes por que Anne quiso darse un tiempo con Tomo?

-Yo: la verdad si, pero creo que es mejor que Tomo te diga. No quiero parecer una cagüinera ni nada por el estilo.

-Jared: jaja… está bien – me hizo cosquillitas en la nariz.

- Yo: es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tengo sueño.

-Jared: como quieras mi reinita.

- Yo: que loquillo eres, por eso te quiero mucho mucho.

-Jared: yo te amo – y me besó.

Nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos dormimos al rato… mañana quizás que novedades nos traerá el mundo.

Al otro día hizo mucho calor, estos días estaban muy extraños, los climas y las temperaturas se alzaban un día y otro bajaban con gran rapidez.

En la casa de Tomo todo parecía estar en orden, pero solo parecía. Sentía por dentro que era lo mejor que podría haber hecho, sin embargo aún sentía cariño por Anastasia, las personas no se olvidan de un día para otro. Se duchó, vistió y desayunó. Vio un poco de televisión y recordó de repente lo que había sucedido con Fran. Lo confundía bastante. Así que sin más demora, fue a hablar con ella. Quiso caminar, lo que provocó que demorara un poco más de lo normal.

Tal vez unos 45 minutos o un poco menos. Al llegar al departamento se sintió seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Subió por el ascensor y llegó al piso correcto: el quinto de de diez pisos.

Al llegar a la puerta respiró hondo y se sobó las manos, miró la entrada y tocó la puerta. Fran fue a abrir a los pocos segundos. Miró a Tomo y de inmediato sus ojos comenzaron a generar lágrimas.

-Fran: Tomo, que haces aquí? – dijo con un tono de debilidad.

-Tomo: quería hablar contigo.

-Fran: y de que? Que esto fue solo un juego, que me utilizaste para el rato, que no amas a nadie más que a ti, que no me quieres y me pedirás que no se lo diga a nadie porque te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste… - no puedo seguir, Tomo entró al departamento y cerró bruscamente la puerta. Tomó a Fran por el cuello y la besó con delicadeza, ella no hacía más que mover los brazos para soltarse pero a medida que iban pasando los segundos ella iba respondiendo su beso.

-Tomo: vine a decirte que terminé con Anastasia por ti.

-Fran: que? – dijo con más lágrimas en los ojos y muy sorprendida por la respuesta del hombre al que ella amaba.

-Tomo: así es – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Fran: ella como está?

-Tomo: muy bien, completamente de acuerdo con la decisión de hecho ella me propuso que nos tomáramos un tiempo para pensar en el futuro y en estos encuentros por decirlo de algún modo que hemos tenido ambos – quedó pensativa.

-Fran: que quieres decir?

-Tomo: es que ayer empezamos a hablar y yo le dije lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, ella no se molesto, confesó que había estado con su ex novio – Fran quedó aún más pensativa – eso quiere decir – continuó – que estoy libre para estar contigo.

-Fran: en serio? – no sabía que decir.

-Tomo: si – tomó su mano y la llevó al sofá – Fran tu quieres estar conmigo?

-Fran: que pregunta, eres el hombre que yo más amo en este mundo… si quiero estar contigo. Solo te pido que lo hagamos secreto por un tiempo porque no quiero que los chicos piensen…

-Tomo: te entiendo – la besó – como tú quieras, será nuestro despertaba por que un sonido familiar se sentía cada vez más fuerte, era su celular… y quien la llamaba era nada más y nada menos que… Frank.

-Frank: hola?

- Anne: hola, como estas? – dijo con un temblor extraño en la boca.

-Frank: necesito hablar urgentemente contigo – dijo con rapidez.

- Anne: está bien, en donde?

-Frank: acá en mi departamento en una hora más.

- Anne: ok, besos adiós.

-Frank: se bañó y desayunó (obviamente vistió también) y se fue al departamento de Frank…

-Frank: como estas mi amor?

- Anne: no somos nada y me dices así – dijo con frialdad.

-Frank: pero podríamos serlo – dijo mirándola provocativamente.

- Anne: de que querías hablar conmigo? – dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-Frank: eso puede esperar – se acercaba más y más hacía ella.

- Anne: terminé con Tomo – dijo para desviar un poco lo que Frank estaba provocando.

-Frank: me alegro mucho – se acercó nuevamente – entonces estamos libres de hacer lo que sea.

Anne no aguantó más y lo besó con pasión, hasta que comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ropas y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, Frank hacía suya a Anne con cierto aire de desesperación, pero tenía intenciones de hacerlo con delicadeza. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, sus cuerpos mojados quedaron cada uno por su lado.

-Frank: tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

- Anne: dime – dijo acurrucándose en su hombro.

-Frank: un amigo me ofreció trabajo en Italia, viajó mañana en la noche.

- Anne: que?

-Frank: eso lo que escuchaste, pero aún falta algo – tomó sus manos – quiero que te vayas conmigo.

- Anne: pero, yo…

-Frank: no me digas ahora, mañana a las ocho de la noche es el vuelo, si estas allá a las siete, sabré cual es tu respuesta.

- Anne: - movió la cabeza diciendo si – te amo mucho.

-Frank: discúlpame por todo lo que te hice… yo te amo a ti y a nadie más.

- Anne: no debes pedir disculpas, recuerda que ya te perdoné.

Almorzaron juntos y luego mi amiga se fue a mi casa, me contó con tristeza lo que había sucedido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, debo decir que quedan exactamente 3 capitulos para que el fic acabe...**

**entonces comenzaré a subir el de Paramore :) **


	27. Adiós

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo XXVII _

_Adiós. _

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Almorzaron juntos y luego mi amiga se fue a mi casa, me contó con tristeza lo que había sucedido.

-Yo: ya pensaste en lo que vas a hacer? – le pregunté secando una lágrima que corría por su rostro.

-Anne: no se… yo no he pensado en nada – dijo llorando más – lo único que se es que…

- Yo: es que estuviste o trataste de estar con Shannon y Tomo para olvidar lo que te hizo Frank, y lo conseguiste, te diste cuenta, por fin, a quien amas en verdad. Ahora tienes que tomar una decisión y tiene que ser rápido porque cada vez va quedando menos para el vuelo – le dije lo último sonriendo.

- Anne: tienes razón, yo… voy a ir a la placita de aquí al frente, para pensar un poco las cosas…

- Yo: muy bien, yo te voy a dejar solita un par de hora – tomé mi bolso – voy a darme un gustito al centro comercial, hace tiempo que no lo visito – sonreí.

- Anne: sabes que? Te voy a acompañar, si no te molesta.

- Yo: claro, vamos…

Nos fuimos en taxi porque nos daba lata manejar, el auto estaba más que lento pero nos fuimos disfrutando todo el camino, las bellezas que tiene Los Ángeles no son para perdérselas…

Finalmente el taxi nos dejo a pocos metros de la entrada del gran recinto, nos bajamos y yo me encargué de pagarle al chofer. Entramos y compramos lo primero que vimos, zapatos, ropa, accesorios, ropa interior (no pregunten para que) y muchas otras cosas, estábamos cargadas de bolsas, llenas de cosas que seguramente nunca vamos a usar. Nos fuimos del lugar a mi casa… Jared veía televisión…

- Yo: hola amor – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Jared: hola – dijo dando un golpecito a su lado para que me sentara, luego me abrazó.

- Anne: estaré en mi cuarto…

- Yo: no pienses tanto y decídete de una buena vez – dije mirándola con los ojos grandes, Jared no entendía nada así que mejor seguía viendo televisión.

-Jared: oye y tu donde andabas? – dijo cuando Anne ya estaba en su habitación.

- Yo: fuimos de compras…

-Jared: mmm… y… que compraste? – dijo apagando la televisión.

- Yo: quieres ver?

-Jared: sería un idiota si dijera que no…

Me tomó la mano y subimos corriendo las escaleras, Jared cerró fuertemente la puerta. Comenzamos a besarnos y desprendernos de nuestras ropas hasta quedar desnudos en la cama. Me acariciaba con delicadeza y me besaba con cariño. Hasta que algo nos interrumpió.

- Anne: sean más discretos por favor! – dijo gritando y dando golpecitos en la pared.

Jared y yo solo reímos y nos ruborizamos por lo ocurrido. Me besó por última vez y nos dormimos a los segundos.

Frank arreglaba sus maletas, pues al otro día debía partir a Italia a su nuevo trabajo, estaba muy contento ya que por fin podría ejercer su carrera, él sabía que tendría mucho éxito. Pero algo lo atormentaba…

Al otro día Anne despertó a eso de las dos de la tarde, se había quedado en vela porque pensó toda la noche en su decisión, hasta que se decidió.

Eran las siete y quince minutos en el aeropuerto y Frank debía subir al avión. Con mucha pena avanzaba por el típico y largo pasillo, pero se detuvo al ver una silueta conocida, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Anne: pensaste que te ibas a ir solo – dijo con mil lágrimas en su garganta.

-Frank: te amo – dijo llorando – pensé que no vendrías en verdad.

- Anne: yo también te amo – dijo besándolo – mejor entramos mira que si no lo hacemos si irán sin nosotros – ambos rieron.

Se subieron al avión y partieron rumbo a Italia…

Con Jared recién llegábamos de la playa, había sido un día caluroso y nos hacía falta despejarnos un poco… lo primero que pensé al entrar fue en mi amiga. Se me había olvidado por completo todo esto por lo que ella estaba pasando.

Divisé un sobre encima de la mesita de centro me acerqué, lo tomé y comencé a leerlo, Jared me observaba...

"Amiga, pensé mucho en lo que dijiste ayer, siento que esto lo debería haber hecho hace mucho. Me di cuenta quien realmente me ama, he sufrido mucho todas mis relaciones han sido un fracaso, menos esta que por una aventura sin sentido se destruyó. Creó que es lo mejor que he hecho en años. Frank me ama y yo lo amo a él, a pesar del daño que él me hizo y de todas las venganzas que traté de hacerle… en verdad que estoy muy arrepentida. Lamento que no nos hayamos podido despedir en persona, pero utilicé este recurso como uno seguro, se que vas a leer esto y me vas a entender.

Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, espero que seas feliz con Jared porque ambos se lo merecen, mándale saludos a la Fran, que se que será muy feliz con Tomo… despídeme de Fernanda y de Shannon que también se que vivirán una hermosa relación. Y a tu madre que ha sido una muy buena persona durante todos estos años que llevamos de amigas… me voy despidiendo por ya se me está haciendo tarde… besos para todos, sean felices y no se preocupen por mí, que estaré muy bien, hablamos luego..."

Abrazos, Anne…

Cuando terminé de leer la carta que me había dejado mi amiga, comencé a llorar, pero mis lágrimas no eran de tristeza no mucho menos de pena, si no que eran de una u otra forma lágrimas de felicidad. Jared me miraba sin entender ni una sola cosa. Me senté para estar más cómoda y él me acompañó.

-Jared: que sucede?

- Yo: … - no dije nada, le pasé la carta y la leyó detenidamente, al terminar de leerla me abrazó.

-Jared: espero que haya sido lo mejor – me besó.

- Yo: si, aunque la extrañaré mucho – dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Jared: tienes que estar tranquila – hubo silencio – quieres salir a dar un paseo?

- Yo: si, me servirá para despejarme un poco…

Nos fuimos en auto a una especie de bosque, alejado de la ciudad. Era hermoso, el paisaje era tranquilo y silencioso. Sorpresivamente divisé una cabaña un tanto alejada de donde estábamos nosotros. Nos acercamos a ella…

- Yo: lo tenías todo preparado eh…

-Jared: si – me miró con cara de niño pequeño – quieres pasar?

- Yo: bueno – y nos besamos.

Pasamos a la cabaña y era realmente grande, y para más sorpresa mía cuando subimos a nuestra habitación estaban algunas cosas mías y de Jared, ropa más que nada.

Jared: esto es para que te relajes.

- Yo: gracias – dije tirándome en la cama.

-Jared: debo decirte algo – me tomó las manos y me besó – en un mes más nos vemos de gira – abrí los ojos y me di vuelta – quería saber si vas conmigo – me sonrió y yo lo besé.

- Yo: crees que te voy a dejar solito?

-Jared: la verdad si, te amo – nos abrazamos – entonces vas?

- Yo: si…

Ya era tarde así que nos dormimos hasta el otro día…

Pasaron tres días y con Jared debíamos volver a la casa y contarles a los chicos lo sucedido con Anne, Jared les llamaría y nos juntaríamos en nuestra casa. Ya en nuestro hogar…

-Jared: bueno, Kristie tiene que decir algo…

-Fernanda: y Anne, no puedes hablar si no está ella.

- Yo: es sobre eso lo que tengo que decir.

-Tomo: le pasó algo – dijo un poco exaltado.

- Yo: ella está muy bien, creo que mejor que nunca… bueno, lo que yo les debo decir es un poco sorpresivo, así que prepárense – todos me miraron con cara de "dinos, dinos" yo no pude evitar reír – Anne viajó a Italia con su novio.

-Shannon: pero si Tomo está aquí…

-Tomo: nosotros ya no estamos de novios, yo ahora estoy con Fran.

-Fernanda: en verdad es muy sorpresivo esto que nos cuentas – tomó del brazo a Shannon y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Shannon: si… espero que ella este bien…

- Yo: no tengo dudas…

-Tomo: bueno – dirigiéndose a Jared – ya le dijiste lo de la gira – le dijo en voz baja.

-Jared: si y ustedes?

-Tomo: si… todas vienen con nosotros.

-Jared: que bien…

- Yo: y ustedes que hablan tanto – les dije.

-Jared: estábamos comentando lo felices que estamos porque ustedes nos van a acompañar en la gira…

- Yo: que bueno que estés contento… oye y en donde son los conciertos?

-Shannon: Latinoamérica! – dijo trayendo unos refrescos con ayuda de Fran y Fernanda.

-Fran: para celebrar la nueva gira.

-Fernanda: si, por la gira – dijo levantando su vaso.

-Todos: ¡por la gira! – y se oyeron nuestras risas por toda la casa.

Después de brindar, nos quedamos conversando de otras cosas. Entre risas y gritos, se sintió el celular de Jared, y como he de esperar contestó en milésimas de segundos, como ama ese aparato…

-Jared: hola?

-X: Jared, ya estoy en California…


	28. ¿Mayor? Já

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo XXVIII_

_¿Mayor? Já._

**.**

**.**

Después de brindar, nos quedamos conversando de otras cosas. Entre risas y gritos, se sintió el celular de Jared, y como he de esperar contestó en milésimas de segundos, como ama ese aparato…

-Jared: hola?

-X: Jared, ya estoy en California…

-Jared: Tim! Que sorpresa, no lo esperaba.

-Tim: si estoy yendo a tu departamento…

-Jared: oh no! – dijo levantando los brazos – mmm… ya no vivo ahí, ahora vivo con mi novia, es en… - y le dio la dirección.

-Tim: ok, voy para allá – hubo silencio – puedo ir con mi novia?

-Jared: claro bro… que pregunta… estamos celebrando la gira… es que las chicas van a ir con nosotros.

-Tim: que bueno… mmm… Sofía también va a ir – ella era la novia de Tim.

-Jared: me alegro, bueno te espero… nos vemos.

-Tim: si… nos vemos… chao.

-Jared: chao.

Y se despidieron, nosotros seguimos conversando, hasta que sonó el timbre y Jared fue a abrir.

Cuando Jared abrió se dio cuenta de que era Tim. Lo invitó a pasar y nos lo presentó a todos.

-Jared: el es Tomo, tu compañero de banda y ella es Fran su novia.

-Fran y Tomo: mucho gusto.

-Tim: igualmente.

-Jared: el es Shannon, en la batería – reímos – y ella es su novia Fernanda.

-Tim: un gusto.

-Fernanda: hola, mucho gusto – lo besó en la mejilla.

-Shannon: bienvenido – lo abrazó.

-Jared: y por último – me tomó la mano – ella es mi novia Kristie.

-Tim: mucho gusto – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo: el gusto es mío.

-Tim: bueno ahora me toca a mí, ella es Sofía mi novia – y le besó la frente.

-Todos: hola…!

Y seguimos celebrando todos juntos. Entre vasos y copas se nos hizo de madrugada así que los chicos se marcharon de la casa. Con Jared nos quedamos viendo televisión.

- Yo: que bueno que hayan conseguido un bajista.

-Jared: si es oficial, nuevo integrante.

- Yo: te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Jared: la que quieras…

- Yo: por que Matt se fue?

-Jared: es complicado, no es que no te quiera decir…

- Yo: bueno – dije parándome del sofá – voy a dormir.

-Jared: te enojaste? – me miró con carita de pena.

- Yo: no es solo que mañana quiero ir a ver a mi madre, necesito descansar un poco.

-Jared: esta bien – apagó TV y se paró del sillón – te acompaño.

- Yo: vamos – nos fuimos tomados de la mano.

Nos pusimos el pijama y nos acostamos, me empecé a acurrucar y Jared me habló.

-Jared: puedo acompañarte?

- Yo: a donde? – dije media dormida.

-Jared: a visitar a mi suegrita.

- Yo: mi mamá! – di un grito muy fuerte, lo que hizo que Jared diera un salto – se me había olvidado, que tonta.

-Jared: que cosa? – decía sin entender nada.

- Yo: Jared no podré ir a la gira.

-Jared: que? Pero porque? – me decía con los ojos grandes.

- Yo: mi madre – me toqué la frente – digo ustedes irán de gira y mi madre no se puede quedar aquí… o sea me tengo que quedar con ella.

-Jared: que tontita eres, ella puede venir con nosotros…

- Yo: Jared que estas diciendo? – dije extrañada – no… yo me quedo con ella, ustedes vayan tranquilos.

-Jared: se nota que no estas pensando…

- Yo: que? Pero, Jared de que hablas? – le dije sin entender nada.

-Jared: mira, el primer país que vamos a visitar es Argentina, podemos ir allá todos juntos, y tu y mi suegrita pueden tomar un vuelo a Chile y cuando se terminen los conciertos en Argentina, con los chicos nos vamos a Chile para hacer los conciertos allá.

- Yo: y después de esos conciertos nos vamos juntitos a los demás países y mi madre se queda en Chile…

-Jared: si entendiste…?

- Yo: - pensé un poco – si… lo tenías todo planeado eh?

-Jared: yo! – puso cara de afectado – como se te ocurre mi niña.

- Yo: mmm… oye ya vamos a dormir, porque quiero pasar todo el día con mi mamita.

-Jared: quieres? Queremos! Espero que acepte esta relación…

- Yo: por que dices eso?

-Jared: es que, recuerda que tengo 36 años…

- Yo: y?

-Jared: y tú tienes… 26? – ojalas!.

- Yo: sip – lo miré – no te preocupes mi madre es moderna – oh see, pensé con tono de sarcasmo en mi mente.

-Jared: bueno – me besó la frente – buenas noches mi vida.

- Yo: buenas noches Jar…

Al otro día nos levantamos temprano, yo llamé a mi madre para avisarle que íbamos para allá. Al llegar al edificio, me percaté que Jared temblaba, lo que me dio un poco de risa y extrañes a la vez. Toqué el timbre y a los segundos nos abrieron.

-Pilar: hola… como están?

- Yo: mami! – le di un beso en la mejilla – muy bien y tu?

-Pilar: muy bien también – dirigiéndose a Jared – hola Jared – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Jared: hola… mmm… como está – le temblaban las manos.

-Pilar: muy bien… quieren tomar algo.

-Jared: yo puedo preparar algo para beber, me relaja… no digo que este nervioso es solo que…

- Yo: tranquilízate… ve nosotras esperamos – Jared se fue a la cocina y yo y mamá nos fuimos a sentar al living, ya sentada – que te parece Jared?

-Pilar: es lindo, educado, y te trata como una reina – me sonrío pervertidamente – me encanta que estés feliz…oye y dime, que edad tiene este joven – cuando dijo joven recordé las palabras de Jared y me espanté un poco.

- Yo: 36 – dije en voz baja y mirando el suelo.

-Pilar: no te escuche – si había escuchado.

- Yo: tiene 36 años – la miré a los ojos.

-Pilar: en todo caso, pareciera que fuera de 20 – la miré extrañada y reímos.

- Yo: si, es muy tierno – y baboseé por un buen rato.

-Jared: hablaban de mí? – dijo trayendo unos vasos de jugo natural.

- Yo: gracias amor – le acaricié la mejilla.

-Pilar: en verdad está muy rico.

-Jared: basta, que me van a hacer sonrojar – dijo tomando asiento, mientras tanto nosotras reíamos.

Hablamos de un buen rato de cómo nos conocimos y de la carrera de Jared. Mi madre quedó impresionada, con las maravillas que le hablaba de él. Pero recuerden que todo no fue color de rosa.

Se nos hizo muy tarde, en realidad hablamos todo el día, le comentamos sobre la gira y la idea que se le ocurrió a Jared. Le encantó y nos pusimos de acuerdo.

Como dije antes, se nos hizo muy tarde y nos fuimos a nuestra casa, nos despedimos de mi madre y partimos. Mañana sería un largo día.

Al otro día Jared tuvo que levantarse temprano porque con los demás chicos debían alistar todos los preparativos de la gira…

**Capítulo 29 final =) **


	29. Fin

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo XXIX_

_{FIN}_

**.**

**.**

Ese día se pasó muy lento para mí y para las chicas así que nos juntamos en casa para pasar un rato juntas. La primera en llegar fue Sofía, la novia de Tim y luego de unos minutos llegaron Fran y la Feña juntas, riéndose de quien sabe que…

-Fran: iré a preparar algo para beber, porque hace un calor de los mil demonios.

-Yo: tienes razón – dije poniendo mi mano en mi nuca.

-Fernanda: que fueron a hacer los chicos?

- Yo: tenían de dejar todo listo, digo trámites y todo eso, por lo de la gira…

-Sofía: me alegro que todo esté saliendo bien…

-Fernanda: si… parece un cuento de hadas para nosotras no?

- Yo: jaja… si – miré a Sofía y le decidí preguntar - hace cuanto que estás con Tim?

-Sofía: hace unos 4 meses – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Fernanda: como se conocieron?

-Sofía: es que yo soy cantante…

- Yo: canta algo! – dije algo ansiosa.

-Fernanda: tranquila déjala que termine.

- Yo: lo siento – e hice un pucherito.

-Sofía: jaja – se corrió un mechón que tenía en la cara - mmm, bueno yo cantaba en un bar y una noche un joven me miraba muy tiernamente… bueno ese joven era Tim. Y al finalizar mi acto, él se me acercó y me dijo que mi voz era bella y que si aceptaba tomar algo con él.

-Fran: que tierno – dijo trayendo los refrescos y sentándose a mi lado.

-Sofía: si… y después pasó como una semana y me pidió que fuera su novia…

-Fernanda: que ternura – dijo tomando un poco de la bebida que Fran nos había preparado.

-Sofía: y tu Kris – me miró – como conociste a Jared?

- Yo: fue tan hermoso ese momento – miré el suelo y seguí – fue en un concierto… sonó mi celular y me dirigí a los pasillos del baño… quien me llamaba era – recordé a Alex y comencé a llorar…

-Fernanda: Kris, ay por Dios – y me abrazó – ya va a pasar, creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí…

-Sofía: no debería haber preguntado soy una idiota, lo siento…

- Yo: yo recordé algo que me atormentará cada día de mi vida… pero no importa… sigamos hablando pero de otro tema que este me hace mal – dije lo último con una sonrisa.

-Fernanda: me voy a poner pervertida – sonrió maliciosamente – cuales son los encantos de Tim eh Sofía – comenzamos a reír y a sonrojarnos.

-Sofía: su sonrisa – dijo sin aguantar la risa – no lo voy a decir por Dios…

- Yo: los encantos de Jared son los mejores – dije tirándome hacía atrás. Todas comenzamos a reír…

-Fernanda: y Shannon, es un verdadero animal – nuestras risas eran muy fuertes…

-Fran: y Tomo – no pudo terminar por que los chicos iban entrando a la casa y todas quedamos con cara de ups.

-Tomo: que ibas a decir?

-Fran: nada. Bueno si iba a decir algo – quedamos con cara de "estas loca" – les iba a comentar a las chicas que soy muy feliz contigo – la miramos con cara de sorprendidas.

-Tomo: yo también soy feliz contigo – y se besaron…

Seguimos conversando, ahora con los chicos y suena mi celular… era mi amiga Anne.

-Anne: como has estado amiga – me dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Yo: eso no interesa… como estas tu?

- Anne: estoy muy bien, más feliz que nunca.

- Yo: ya lo creo… oye y como está Frank?

- Anne: está en el cuarto de estudio, hablando con un compañero de trabajo.

- Yo: vigílalo bien amiga…

- Anne: tranquila todo está bien…

Hablamos unos minutos más y llegó la hora de despedirse.

- Anne: bueno amiga me tengo que ir, con Frank vamos a dar una vuelta.

- Yo: ya… cuídate hablamos luego… adiós.

- Anne: adiós, mándale saludos a los chicos… y Frank te manda saludos…

- Yo: yo les daré los saludos… y gracias por el saludo de Frank… ya me voy se feliz.

- Anne: igual… chau.

Jared se acercó a mí y percató una felicidad en mi rostro.

-Jared: que es lo que pasa?

- Yo: es que Anne llamó. Mandó saludos a todos.

-Jared: que bueno y como está?

- Yo: feliz – y lo besé – vamos con los chicos.

-Jared: bueno.

Los días pasaron volando. Faltaba un día para irnos de gira.

Luego, como esa de esperarse todos se fueron a sus casas y quedamos solos con Jared…

-Jared: queda poco mi amor – me dijo abrazándome.

- Yo: si estoy muy ansiosa…

-Jared: me alegra verte así…

Ese día fue muy corto llegó la noche y estábamos listos para irnos.

Al la mañana siguiente con Jared fuimos a buscar a mamá tal como habíamos quedado. Ya en el aeropuerto, nos subimos al avión. Y nos fuimos a nuestro destino. Argentina. Como lo habíamos planeado al llegar a este país yo y mamá nos fuimos a Chile. En tanto nosotras.

-Pilar: que bueno que pases por acá…

- Yo: lo extrañaba. Pero solo un poco…

Mi madre me indicó la dirección de su nueva casa y nos dirigimos hacía el lugar. Era un sitio muy grande… con un lago en frente de la casa y con un pequeño bosque en la entrada. La casa era pequeña. Más bien era una cabaña pero era muy acogedora.

- Yo: voy a ir a ver a Gee – dije tomando las llaves de un auto que habíamos arrendado.

-Pilar: no sabes?

- Yo: que cosa – le pregunté.

-Pilar: el no está en la región… se fue a vivir con sus primos en el sur…

- Yo: nadie me lo había dicho…

-Pilar: yo te lo dije…

- Yo: mmm… bueno entonces me quedo…

-Pilar: bien me parece.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que se puso el sol. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y la cabaña estaba peor.

Pasaron los días hasta que llegó Jared. Mi madre se quedó en casa y yo me fui al hotel con los chicos.

Dieron tres conciertos en Chile… pero todos en Santiago… La gente gritaba eufórica y las chicas saltaban y coreaban las canciones que interpretaban con tanta pasión todos los integrantes del grupo. Nosotras los contemplábamos. Después de los tres conciertos, debíamos tomar el siguiente vuelo. Brasil.

Faltaba un día para que nos fuéramos, los chicos se despidieron de mi madre porque les había caído muy bien. Mientras que yo y Jared nos despedimos de ella faltando poco para que saliera el avión.

-Pilar: cuídense mucho.

- Yo: tu también.

-Jared: en verdad fue gran gusto el conocerla.

-Pilar: el gusto fue mío.

- Yo: voy a estar afuera – Jared me quedó mirando con cara de "no me hagas esto"

-Pilar: que bueno que ella esté feliz.

-Jared: usted cree que ella es feliz conmigo – dijo sincero.

-Pilar: si… nunca había visto ese brillo que ahora tiene en los ojos.

-Jared: es hermosa.

-Pilar: solo quiero que sea feliz. Y está claro que lo es.

-Jared: gracias por todo – se abrazaron – cuídese mucho y nos vemos pronto.

-Pilar: tú también cuídate. Adiós

-Jared: adiós – y salió de la cabaña

Yo estaba en el jardín observando los árboles y las flores silvestres que brotaban del suelo. Me senté en el pasto, verde. Al rato llegó Jared a sentarse a mi lado.

-Jared: debemos irnos.

- Yo: si, vamos antes de que empiece a llorar – reímos.

Nos fuimos al auto, respiré hondo y nos marchamos.

Todos los conciertos fueron muy exitosos.

Cuando terminamos la gira por Latinoamérica, volvimos a Los Ángeles. Seguía el éxito.

Tomo y Fran, su relación era muy reservada, pero se querían mucho. Shannon y Fernanda gritaban al mundo que eran novios… no les importaba la prensa ni nada por el estilo. Tim y Sofía, después de un año de eterna espera… se casaron… y ahora Sofía está esperando gemelos, o "marcianitos" como le apodó Jared.

Anastasia me llamaba casi todos los días… ella seguía su relación con Frank y según lo que ella me contaba era muy buena… de hecho mejor que nunca.

Para finalizar la gira los chicos hicieron una sesión acústica en uno de los bares más famosos de la ciudad. Estaba repleto de gente y de estrellas de cine o cantantes amigos de los chicos.

Para cerrar la sesión, Jared tomó mi guitarra lo cual me dejó muy sorprendida y me dedicó A Modern Myth…La gente aplaudió eufórica…

Jared tomo una copa y dijo:

-Jared: la gira fue un éxito, se lo debo a ustedes, amigos, familiares, fans, conocidos, compañeros de trabajo… seres queridos – dijo esto mirándome a mí – gracias por hacer todo esto posible. Quiero hacer un brindis por todas estas personas que hacen de nuestras vidas una fantasía… pero una fantasía real… los amamos… y se que ustedes también nos quieren – dijo con tono de broma y todos reímos – una vez más les agradezco… salud! – y todos levantamos nuestras copas y dijimos salud…

**.**

**.**

**Lo siento si no era lo que esperaban...**

**pero les advertí que no era bueno :B **

**Comenzaré a subir un fic de Paramore para los que les gusta !**

**& no me queda mas que agradecer a las personas que me leyeron, estoy comenzando en FF **

**y es lindo que te digan que lo haces bien :) **

**Gracias a Lilibeth que fue fiel lectora además de ser muy simpática. **

**Besos & nos encontramos próximamente en:**

**.**

_**I Hate You, I Love you. **_


End file.
